Niños Ricos y no tan Ricos
by Tina96
Summary: Lexa es una chica de 17 años muy inteligente pero muy testaruda. Toda su vida ha vivido en el Bronx junto a sus hermanos. Tras un suceso inesperado en el que le salva la vida al director del internado de Mount Weather, ésta debe decidir si aceptar la beca o no. Finalmente acepta, y allí se encontrará con Clarke, una preciosa chica que desestabilizará por completo su tranquilidad.
1. El tiroteo

**Capítulo 1:** **E** **L TIROTEO**

 **LEXA**

Me levanto agitada y con el corazón acelerado. Ya es el cuarto disparo que escucho y cada vez se escuchan más cercanos. Me levanto ágilmente y voy hacia la habitación de mi hermano Aden. Está asustado en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza. Se escucha otro disparo y nuestra ventana se hace añicos, sin pensármelo dos veces me lanzo encima de él, protegiéndole de los tres disparos siguientes. El sonido era ensordecedor, no me permitía ni escuchar mis pensamientos. Este tiroteo acaba con un último disparo unido al grito desgarrador de una mujer que se escucha al final de la calle. Una vez que acaba, recupero mis pensamientos y vuelvo a recuperar el aliento que había contraído los últimos diez minutos.

– ¿Anya? – digo con la voz entrecortada.

Noto que a Aden le cuesta respirar, está teniendo un ataque de asma. Cojo su inhalador y se lo pongo en la boca, en cuestión de segundos vuelve a respirar con normalidad.

– Ya vuelvo Aden, tengo que saber si ha vuelto Anya – le digo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - Duerme por esta noche en mi cama.

Cuando salgo de la habitación de Aden, corro hacia la habitación de Anya y no está, mi cuerpo se tensa y evito por todos los medios pensar que ese grito era de mi hermana. Mi cuerpo se llena de coraje y salgo a la calle en medio de la tormenta.

– ¡Anya! – grito desesperada desde la puerta.

Cierro y bajo a toda velocidad por las viejas escaleras que dan a las canastas de nuestro barrio, siempre las había odiado a pesar de amar el baloncesto. En realidad no las odiaba, solamente odiaba el Bronx, desde pequeña no había vivido ni un minuto tranquila, siempre la misma historia: disparos, violaciones, asesinatos, droga… como mi hermana Anya dice : " la vida es algo más que sobrevivir", por eso ella siempre trabajaba de noche y de día para poder irnos algún día de este maldito lugar. Ella se encargó de Aden y de mi cuando mi madre falleció. Nunca lloré la muerte de ella, era un yonki egoísta que no se encargaba de nadie, además ella se aseguró de que su último novio tuviera la decencia de darme lecciones de vida pegándome junto a Aden, pero mi hermano no recibía los golpes más duros como que me quemara con un cigarrillo o que me golpeara hasta dejarme el cuerpo molido… yo siempre me encargué de protegerlo, por lo que yo me llevaba la peor parte. En cambio, Anya no tuvo tanta suerte, con el tiempo me enteré de que fue violada en varias ocasiones por aquel tipo. Pero no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que algún santo caído del cielo acabó matándolo justo en nuestra puerta… días más tarde, mi madre murió de sobredosis. Siempre tuve la esperanza de que se reunieran en el infierno… pero no solamente ellos sino también mi padre biológico.

Cuando llego al final de la calle no puedo ver nada con la lluvia. Sigo corriendo sabiendo el peligro al que me expongo, no puedo abandonar a mi hermana, a pesar de que sé que hago mal dejando a Aden solo. En el caso de que muriera no estaría solo, ya que tendría a Indra. Aquella maravillosa mujer que tras la muerte de nuestra madre nos cuidó. Ella si era una verdadera madre.

A pesar de que mi ropa está empapada y estoy congelada por el frío, sigo corriendo. No pienso darme por vencida. Cuando giro la esquina, me detengo al ver una sombra, pero no me fijo en ella sino en el charco de sangre que hay en el suelo, mi corazón se acelera…. me temo lo peor.

Mis piernas me tiemblan, pero a pesar de ello, vuelvo a sacar la coraza de guerrera que tengo y me adentro en el callejón. Ahí estaba Anya pero el charco de sangre no pertenecía a ella sino a Costia, a mi ex-novia.

– ¡Anya! – corro rápidamente hacia ellas.

– ¡Lexa, vuelve con Aden! – grita furiosa mientras mantiene su mano sujeta en el abdomen de Costia.

No le hago caso y miro la herida profunda de bala que tiene Costia.

– ¿Costia? – digo débilmente intentando reprimir mis lágrimas.

Me agacho y rápidamente Costia me mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Intenta hablar pero de su boca solamente sale un hilito de sangre.

– ¡Deberíamos llevarla a un hospital! – digo asustada.

– No, ellos no se ocupan de los asuntos de este lugar. Ayudame a llevarla a casa de tía Indra.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la elevo en brazos y corro a lo largo de la calle sujetándola con fuerza. Siempre he tenido una gran fuerza gracias a los entrenamientos de Kick boxing y del baloncesto, pero la lluvia y el agobio, me dificulta correr más rápido de lo que deseo.

Al llegar a las escaleras, Anya se adelanta para abrir la puerta . Cuando llegamos, ya está Indra esperándonos en el sofá con todo lo necesario para curarla. Recuesto con cuidado a Costia evitando causarle más dolor.

\- Será mejor que vuelvas con Aden, yo me ocupo de esto – dice Anya secándose con una toalla el pelo empapado.

\- No – digo firmemente. Acto seguido, me agacho para apretarle la mano a Costia y sentir que aún tiene pulso.

\- Haz lo que quieras – dice bruscamente – que sepas que esto lo he hecho por ti y no por ella – dicho eso, cierra la puerta de un porrazo. Escucho como entra en nuestro departamento.

Ella odia a Costia. Piensa que mi amor hacia ella me va a traer más problemas de los que ya tengo con vivir en este maldito lugar. Ella quiere que me esfuerce más en mis estudios para poder tener un futuro y salir de este lugar. Piensa que Costia puede envolverme en su mundo… y no es en el de la droga, sino en el de la prostitución.

Ella comenzó en ese mundo cuando tenía 14 años, fue vendida por su madre a un hombre mayor. Yo al principio creía que era su padre que trabajaba en el extranjero, y solamente la visitaba los viernes y algún que otro fin de semana…. pero un día jugando en su casa, ese imbécil vino borracho y sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí, empezó a violarla. Yo intenté detenerlo dándole con un jarrón, pero fue inútil, tan solo tenía 12 años… tras darse cuenta, él me golpeó con el cenicero en la ceja dejándome una cicatriz que hasta día de hoy es mi peor pesadilla. Cuando me levanté, el hombre no estaba pero si estaba Costia llorando y curándome la herida. Cuando llegó el momento en el que me tenía que ir no pude evitar fijarme en el fajo de billetes que había en la encimera, ambas nos miramos y no fueron necesarias las palabras, ella me lo dijo todo con sus preciosos ojos marrones. Desde ese momento, prometí protegerla y así he hecho hasta el día de hoy, y siempre lo haré pese a quién le pese.

Rápidamente escucho un ruido en la calle y vuelvo a la realidad. Indra ya ha terminado de curarle la herida y coserla, no tiene buen aspecto pero he visto peores en los chicos del barrio, se curará.

Costia está durmiendo profundamente, tiene mal aspecto pero que puedo esperar tras lo sucedido, decido dejarla descansar para que se cure lo antes posible, pero antes de levantarme, le doy un beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias por cuidarla.

\- Siempre lo he hecho desde que su madre murió, pero a este paso…. poco le va a quedar de vida si no abandona su profesión – dice con tristeza en los ojos.

-Tranquila, yo me ocuparé de ello.

\- Ya sabes que no … Costia ha vivido toda su vida de esto, y tú deberías aspirar a algo mejor. Deberías concentrarte en tu estudios, eres la mejor del instituto público y deberías replantearte la oferta que te hizo aquel señor rico… deberías aceptar la beca en su interndo privado.

\- Ni se te ocurra pensar que voy a ir al internado de aquel señor rico – digo tensando la mandíbula. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación varias veces y siempre acabamos a gritos. Decido relajarme – ellos no son como yo y no creo que encaje… además, no voy a consentir que nadie me regale nada por pena, se vivir por mí misma – digo con los dientes apretados pero un tono bajo para no despertar a Costia.

– Eres igual de terca que tu padre.

– ¡Yo no soy como él! – digo elevando el tono. Todo mi cuerpo se ha tensado, puedo sentir como fluye la rabia a través de toda mi sangre.

– Pues claro que no – dice tranquilamente – pero es innegable que has heredado sus ojos verdes y su carácter de guerrera.

Intento relajarme, está a punto de cruzar la línea de mi paciencia y no quiero acabar a gritos con ella, y mucho menos volver a recordar mi pasado y a todo lo relacionado con él. Respiro hondo y me relajo.

– Será mejor que te vayas Alexandra, Anya te estará esperando. Y tranquila, te avisaré en todo momento del estado de Costia.

Indra se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo cálido. Al principio me tenso, siempre he sido muy arisca con el contacto humano, pero al segundo, me dejo llevar. Estoy enfadada pero por esta noche no quiero gastar más energía, ya ha sido suficiente.

– Recuerda siempre mi Alexandra : _Osir gonplei ste nou odon_ (nuestra lucha aún no ha terminado) – me dice apretándome más fuerte.

Hacía tiempo que no escuchaba el Trigedsleng , era el idioma que utilizan los pandilleros en nuestro barrio Polis, uno de los más peligrosos del Bronx. Estos lo utilizan como código secreto para evitar a la policía en sus trapicheos.

Cuando nos separamos Indra vuelve a recuperar su compostura de mujer fría y calculadora, es su fachada natural. Ella vuelve a la cama y yo por última vez me acerco a Costia antes de marcharme. Su respiración ya está normal gracias a los calmantes, me quedo mirando sus labios, aquellos labios que besé por primera vez cuando tenía quince años y nunca olvidaré, tampoco nuestra fugaz historia de amor. Me muero de ganas por volver a besarla, pero sé que no es ni el momento ni lo conveniente, por lo tanto, la beso en la frente y me marcho con una pequeña sonrisa, ella es fuerte como yo, seguro que estará bien.

 _ **1 SEMANA DESPUÉS.**_

 **CLARKE**

Iba en un furgón blindado negro con mi mejor amiga Octavia, mi padrastro Marcus y el chófer. No sé a dónde nos dirigíamos, pero seguro que no íbamos al club de campo o al sky room (lugar preferido mío y de mis amigos para salir de fiesta). A diferencia de ellos, yo le tengo un cariño especial a ese lugar, y no solamente por la maravillosa vista de todo Nueva York sino por su nombre… sky. Me acuerdo de la primera vez que lo bautizamos… bueno lo bauticé, a partir de la tercera ronda, empecé a nombrarnos "the sky people" (las personas del cielo). Al final, el nombre le resultó gracioso al dueño y puso una bebida en nuestro honor. Desde que esa bebida triunfó, nos convertimos en los dueños del lugar, y cada fin de semana vamos a arrasar en la pista.

Me quedo mirando el paisaje, adoro Nueva York y todo lo que conlleva: tráfico, personas malhumoradas, las prisas, el humo…. no hace falta decir que soy una chica de ciudad pero no cualquiera , sino una chica de la gran avenida. He vivido toda mi vida en un ático lujoso situado en esta calle, por lo tanto, he conocido todos aquellos lujos que una persona de clase media o baja en la vida podrá disfrutar. Mi madre, Abby, es una gran cirujana con prestigio mundial y mi padrastro, Marcus es el director y dueño del internado al que asisto : Monte Weather. Es el internado con más prestigio y más caro de todo Nueva York. Allí tenemos de todo: esgrima, club de natación, equitación, equipo de rugby, baloncesto, fútbol… y sin contar la gran cantidad de instalaciones lujosas que tiene. Es el sueño de todo adolescente.

Yo soy una de las chicas más populares del internado junto a Octavia, Bellamy (su hermano) y Murphy, pero yo no soy popular por ser hija del director sino por mi verdadero padre. Él murió cuando yo tenía trece años, era astronauta. Un día, su cohete tuvo un problema en el espacio y desapareció, no volví más a verlo. Ese hecho se hizo viral ya que dijeron que el cohete fue dañado aposta, nunca se supo la verdad. Un año más tarde de lo ocurrido, recibí la herencia multimillonaria de mi padre y mi madre se encargó de guardármela hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, y fuera toda mía, pero el dinero no me importa. Dos años más tarde, mi madre se comprometió con Marcus, y a pesar de oponerme, siguieron adelante con el casamiento. Al principio, lo pasé mal pero acabé aceptando que mi padre no volvería jamás, aún me duele su recuerdo y sé que nunca se me pasará, una parte de él seguirá en mí pase lo que pase, y en los momentos difíciles, ese pedacito de alma de mi padre me da el coraje suficiente para enfrentarme a los que se quieren aprovecharse de mi fama y mi dinero.

\- ¿Dónde estamos Marcus? - dice Octavia extrañada mirando por la ventana.

-Ten paciencia, Octavia.

Miro a Octavia y ésta señala hacia el exterior. No me había dado cuenta de que desde hace rato habíamos abandonado la lujosa quinta avenida. Ahora mismo no sé ni dónde estamos, pero estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa por el aspecto del lugar, lo más seguro es que estemos en uno de los muchos suburbios peligrosos de Nueva York. No sé que interés tiene Marcus por estos lugares, siempre intenta darme lecciones de vida sobre la humildad de los pobres y su honradez… como si yo no supiera lo que es eso. Mi madre me contó que él nació en una familia humilde hasta que una pareja multimillonaria decidió adoptarlo.

Tanto Octavia como yo, empezamos a tensarnos y a echarnos miradas cómplices de incomodidad. Nosotras nacimos en una cuna de oro, por lo que, conocemos el riesgo que tiene una persona de nuestra categoría en esta zona. Octavia suspira intentando aliviarse y yo le agarro la mano para tranquilizarla. Marcus nos observa detenidamente como si no entendiera nuestra reacción.

\- Tranquilas no os va a pasar nada…

\- No estoy yo tan segura – digo con firmeza -¿Para qué nos has traído a los suburbios?.

\- Necesito que me ayudéis en algo.

\- ¿En qué?, ¿En que nos atraquen? - digo con tono un poco borde.

\- No – se ríe . - Ahora mismo vamos al Bronx, necesito que convenzais a una chica para que estudie en nuestro internado… es una chica muy inteligente, aplicada y tiene un gran potencial, pero no tiene los recursos necesarios para poder llevarlo a cabo.

\- ¿Y nosotras que podemos hacer?. Seguro que en todo que nos vea nos echa a patadas del lugar... ya sabes que los ricos y los pobres no nos llevamos bien.

\- Eso no es cierto… eso es algo que la sociedad quiere que creáis. Parece que no habéis aprendido nada todos estos años en el internado.

\- Es difícil aprender lo que es el sufrimiento de la calle cuando todo el recinto está rodeado de seguridad por si algún malhechor se acerca – digo con un poco de malicia.

Marcus frunce los labios.

Sé que he dado en el clavo y le ha dolido, pero como no es una persona que le guste enfadarse, recupera de nuevo su sonrisa. Odio eso de él.

– Está bien. Si no me queréis ayudar os podéis quedar en la furgoneta hasta que yo haya terminado – dice con una sonrisa.

Pasan cinco minutos y la furgoneta se detiene. No sé en qué parte estamos, pero sí sé que estamos en Bronx: los graffitis, la acera desgastada, el suelo abierto creando pequeñas montañas uniformes y la gente… todos con la misma cara de enfado y cansancio.

Marcus sale de la furgoneta decidido. Yo mientras tanto, intento relajar a Octavia, ya que se había puesto más nerviosa cuando un grupo pandillero pasa corriendo cerca de nuestra furgoneta, la policía los estaba persiguiendo.

La situación estaba ya algo tensa. Intentaba relajarme pero no podía a pesar de los consejos del chófer, y su manía de poner música en los momentos incómodos. En estos momentos no me apetece escuchar música, y menos a todo volumen para que nos escuchen y decidan ir a por nosotras, por lo que rechazo la oferta y me alejo de la ventana por si nos ven.

De repente, se escuchan unas motos por el fondo. Éstas aceleran y empiezan a hacer acrobacias cerca de nuestra furgoneta. Una de ellas, derrapa cerca nuestro, provocando que Octavia grite y me agarre de la blusa tan fuerte que no permita casi respirar.

\- ¡Me estás ahogando, O! - digo con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Perdón, Clarke. Este lugar me asusta mucho – dice abrazándome.

Le coloco bien un mechón del pelo.

\- A mí también O, pero tenemos que esperar a que vuelva Marcus – digo acariciándole el pelo.

Los motoristas siguen ahí, no tienen intención de marcharse así que intento relajarme para no perder los nervios. Me llama la atención el motorista que ha pegado el derrape, es el más pequeño del grupo. Me quedo observándolo mientras hace Stund con la moto, realmente es muy bueno en comparación con los otros. También su complexión física hace que tenga más agilidad, su mono apretado me permite ver el volumen de sus músculos... empieza a entrarme calor.

Tras un rato observándolo, me doy cuenta de que no es un chico sino un chica, y precisamente no me doy cuenta por sus pechos (ya que son pequeños y con el mono no se pueden apreciar) pero sí por su pelo castaño que sale por detrás del casco… otra vez empieza a darme más calor. ¿Qué me pasa?. Vuelvo a mirar a Octavia y veo que ya está más relajada pero aún sigue abrazada a mí. Tras girarme para poder volver a ver a la chica motorista, me doy cuenta de que ya no está. Empiezo a mirar a todos lados desesperada para intentar averiguar algo más de ella pero no logro verla hasta que el chófer nos llama la atención. La chica se había puesto delante de nosotros con intención de saltar la furgoneta con la moto, no creo que fuera capaz… pero con los gritos y palabras extrañas de sus compañeros motoristas, creo que la estaban animando a hacerlo. De repente, ella aprieta el motor y empieza a salir humo de su llanta trasera. Octavia y yo nos miramos asustadas.

\- ¿No será capaz? - dice asustada Octavia.

\- ¡Bajad ya de la furgoneta! - grita el chófer asustado.

La chica vuelve a quemar la llanta y suelta el freno, definitivamente iba a hacerlo. Cojo rápidamente a Octavia que estaba en estado de shock y la saco a la fuerza de la furgoneta. Al salir me tropiezo con la acera y Octavia cae encima mío. Me levanto como puedo y observo que se me ha rajado la camiseta y la falda estaba echa un desastre. Acto seguido, ayudo a Octavia a levantarse y compruebo que está bien.

\- ¡Clarke, tu labio está sangrando! - dice Octavia asustada.

\- Tranquila no es nada – digo mientras me paso los dedos por el labio hinchado.

\- Será mejor que vayamos al taller al que ha ido Marcus . Esto no es seguro – dice el chófer asustado.

El chófer agarra la mano de Octavia dispuesto a cruzar la calle hacia el taller. Octavia me agarra la mano y yo la cojo, pero tras escuchar la risa de la chica al fondo, me suelto.

\- ¡No, yo me quedo! - digo furiosa. - ¡Se va a enterar la chica esa!.

-¡Clarke, no seas necia y ven! - dice Octavia mientras se aleja de la mano del chófer hacia el taller.

No le hago caso, estoy tan furiosa. ¿Pero de qué va esa chica? ; ¿quién se cree que es? . Puede que tenga un pasado oscuro como todos los de aquí , pero no tiene derecho de tratar así a las personas. Me acerco hacia ella muy segura de sí misma y furiosa. Cuando estoy a escasos metros de ella me empiezan a temblar las piernas, pero respiro hondo y logro recuperar la seguridad de antes. Puedo sentir como voy a estallar de ira en cualquier momento pero tengo que controlarme para no empeorar la situación.

\- ¡Eh tú! - digo elevando demasiado el tono. Pueden notar lo furiosa que estoy pero me da igual.

La chica acelera la moto y frena en seco delante mío. Mi corazón está acelerado y las piernas me tiemblan, me está retando y esto puede acabar muy mal. De repente, la chica abre el visor de su casco y puedo observar dos preciosos ojos con un verde intenso, es un color que nunca había visto en nadie. La furia se me ha ido pero empieza a entrarme calor, una calor que provoca que me ruborice y me ponga colorada en cuestión de segundos.

\- Creo que deberías volver por donde has venido, niña estúpida. ¡Aquí no queremos a ricos como tú! - dice la motorista escupiendo cada una de las palabras con una gran rabia.

Tras esas palabras vuelvo en sí, y mi vista que se había nublado por aquellos preciosos ojos, la miran con una terrible furia.

\- ¡Yo puedo estar donde me de la gana!. Y eso no hace que tú tengas el derecho de hablarme así, macarra – digo de manera brusca.

La motorista se ríe, pero ese tono no me agrada nada, siento que lo que he dicho ha perdido la poca paciencia que pueda tener conmigo.

\- Tú lo has querido – murmura la motorista con voz ronca.

La chica se baja el visor de la moto y empieza a acelerar. No sé que va a hacer, pero tampoco quiero averiguarlo, así que empiezo a correr hacia el taller. Ella acelera y me persigue, intento ir más rápido pero mis zapatos caros no dan más de sí. Decido detenerme e intentar esquivarla cuando se acerque. Está a escasos metros de mí y cada vez acelera más, decido girarme para no ver el impacto cuando choque conmigo. Finalmente, tras unos segundos infinitos siento como pasa velozmente por mi lado riéndose, pero también el escozor de mi trasero. ¡Me había dado una nalgada!.

\- ¡Imbécil! - suelto furiosa.

Voy hacia ella furiosa, pero veo que derrapa y vuelve a girarse hacia mí. No voy a consentir que me de otra, o peor que me baje la falda. Corro como puedo en dirección contaria y llego hasta un callejón sin salida. ¡Brillante idea, Clarke!. Corro hacia el final y rompo una botella, guardándome un trozo de cristal tras mi espalda. Ella me encuentra y acelera. Pongo mi espalda contra la pared y espero a lo peor. Ella se baja de la moto y vuelve a levantarse la visera del casco. Puedo observar a través de sus ojos que se está riendo maliciosamente.

Con unos pasos muy seguros se acerca a mí, y yo aprieto el cristal escondido contra mi espalda pero evitando cortarme. Está a escasos metros de mí, me está fulminando con aquellos preciosos ojos verdes, el rubor vuelve a mis mejillas pero acompañado con una ola de calor que se extiende por todo mi cuerpo. ¿Por qué narices me pasa esto?; ¿no se supone que debería estar aterrorizada?. ¡Va a matarme!.

\- Yo de ti soltaría aquel cristal, niña estúpida – me dice fulminándome con la mirada.

Acto seguido, con un giro de muñeca muevo el cristal hacia ella para que se aleje. Pero como era obvio, lo esquiva y de un golpe me lo tira al suelo.

\- ¿Me estás viendo la cara de estúpida o qué te pasa? - dice furiosa – ¡Te cristal es un simple alfiler para mí!. ¿A caso no sabes que por estas zonas no jugamos con tonterías?. Si vas a luchar, hazlo con una navaja o una pistola… ¡no con esa mariconada!.

\- Mira, yo no soy como vosotros. Soy una persona civilizada y educada así que te aconsejo que me dejes marchar sino quieres que te arreste la policía. Soy hija de la familia Griffin y no sabes que consecuencias te pueden caer sino me dejas marchar – digo de manera firme para que no note lo nerviosa que estoy. Si no salgo pronto de esto, mis piernas me van a fallar del miedo que estoy pasando.

\- ¿Eres una Griffin? - dice riéndose maliciosamente. - Vaya… ¿y qué se supone que hace aquí una chica como tú y con esa faldita… tan, pero tan… corto? - dice mientras me mira de arriba abajo pero especialmente por debajo de mis piernas.

\- No me mires de esa forma – digo mientras intento bajarme la falda.

\- Tú has empezado viniendo a este lugar vestida de esa manera. ¿Te gusta provocar, eh?. - dice mientras se acerca lentamente a mí.

\- Alejate – digo con la voz entrecortada.

\- ¿Te pongo nerviosa? - dice apoyando sus manos en la pared, provocando que no pueda escapar.

\- Ob… obviamente no.

\- Ya.

Ambas nos quedamos mirándonos. Puedo ver a través de sus ojos como me mira de manera traviesa. Otra ola de calor vuelve a invadirme, pero ésta es más intensa. Me quedo mirándola sin saber que va a hacer conmigo, sin darme cuenta a bajado su brazo derecho y me está sujetando con fuerza la cadera. Sin quererlo, suelto un gemido y me pongo roja ya que ella se ha dado cuenta.

\- Parece que nunca te han tocado como se debe... – dice con una mirada traviesa. - Si quieres puedo enseñarte ahora mismo... – dice con voz ronca.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - digo intentando evitar el cuerpo se muere de ganas por que me enseñe pero mi cerebro sabe que esto puede acabar muy mal. ¿Sería capaz de violarme?.

\- Creo que eso a tu cuerpo no creo que le importe… la primera lección, es dejarte llevar- dice con voz sensual.

Mi cuerpo no reacciona tras esa respuesta, inevitablemente le está haciendo caso. Tras unos segundos, veo lo que está haciendo: con la otra mano que tenía apoyada en la pared, la había bajado justo a mi mejilla. Podía sentir su olor y calor, poco a poco la baja hacia mi abdomen y lo acaricia suavemente por debajo de mi camisa rota, para después acariciarme suavemente en la pierna. Puedo sentir como su respiración también está agitada, le gusto y eso le satisface a mi cuerpo. Intento quitarle el caso pero ella niega con la cabeza, no quiere que le vea el rostro, así que me aguanto y respiro hondo. Poco a poco va subiendo su mano por mi entrepierna pero la deja al borde de mis baguitas haciendo pequeños círculos. Es juguetona y eso provoca que sin quererlo salgan varios gemidos de mi interior.

Cuando está a punto de tocarme, se escucha una moto al fondo y esos traviesos ojos verdes dejan de estar fijos en mí, y se giran hasta el final del callejón. Hay un hombre enorme y fornido subido a una moto.

\- ¡Heda , tenemos que irnos! - grita Gustus.

¿Heda?, ¿Así se llama?, murmuro para mis adentros.

\- ¡Gustus, estoy ocupada! - grita volviendo a poner los ojos en mí.

De repente, se escuchan el sonido de las sirenas de policía al fondo.

\- ¡Mierda! - maldice. Se le había acabado la diversión por hoy. - Ha sido un placer darte unas pequeñas clases introductorias , señorita Griffin – dice con una mirada pícara – volveremos a vernos de nuevo – me dice guiñándome un ojo.

Rápidamente, mi querida Heda sube a la moto con una gran agilidad y se marcha con aquel tipo llamado Gustus.

Rápidamente la policía aparece al final del callejón y vienen en mi búsqueda. Seguro que Marcus o el chófer los llamó. Cuando llegan a mí se me quedan mirando la falda extrañados, y yo miro bajo la mirada para observarla. Estaba subida y con el botón desabrochado, por lo que se podía apreciar parte de las rosadas braguitas por debajo de ésta. Rápidamente me la bajo ruborizada.

\- ¿Está usted bien?. Quiero decir… - dice el oficial de policía incómodo.

\- Sí, no ha pasado nada – digo ruborizada.

La verdad es que me hubiera gustado que pasara, estaba tan concentrada en el placer que me estaba dando que no sabía ni que me había desabrochado el botón de la falda. Si solamente me había hecho gemir con unas simples caricias no quería saber como sería si me poseyera. Acto seguido, vuelve otra vez a venirme otra ola de calor al recordar esos ojos verdes pero también, una serie de espasmos y humedad en mi zona íntima. ¡Basta ya, Clarke! , digo para mis adentros. No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, nadie me había echo sentir así… ni si quiera Bellamy, mi novio desde la secundaria, ya que ambos estamos ya en bachillerato.

Finalmente, el policía me llevó junto a Octavia y mi padrastro. Esa noche Marcus y mi madre discutieron por lo ocurrido, pero acabó perdonándolo, siempre lo hace. Lo bueno es que Octavia se quedó en mi casa a dormir y yo le conté todo lo sucedido, pero no lo que sentí por esa chica, seguro que me diría que estoy loca. ¿Y realmente lo estoy?, me siento muy confudida en estos momentos y no paro de recordar lo que me dijo: volveremos a vernos de nuevo. Con la mala suerte que tengo seguro que el destino hará cualquier cosa para que no me la vuelva a encontrar. Ahora mismo pagaría toda mi fortuna para volver a verla, o al menos, saber quién se encuentra debajo de ese casco de motorista.

Una vez que acabé de contarle lo sucedido a Octavia nos fuimos a dormir a mi suite. Allí ambas dormiríamos en una gran habitación lujosa con mantas de algodón y seda, pero una cosa sé… y es que, yo al menos no podré pegar ojo pensando en aquellos ojos verdes y la intensidad de su mirada en mí.

 **Esta historia la voy a dividir en dos partes. Por lo que no os preocupéis que va a ser muy larga, pero eso sí, mi actualización este mes va a ser muy lenta ya que estoy con los últimos exámenes finales.**

 **Me he animado a hacer esta historia, ya que estoy estudiando comunicación audiovisual y me gustaría especializarme en el ámbito de guionista. Por lo que soy muy buena haciendo guiones, pero a la hora de redactar, me corto un poco jajajaja por eso escribo este fanfic : por un lado, para que lo disfrutéis como yo he disfrutado la gran cantidad de fanfincs de Clexa que los adoro; y por otro lado, para aprender a transmitir sensaciones y sentimientos a los leyentes a través de ésta.**

 **Por eso digo: ¡bienvenido sea este fanfic y todas las opiniones y consejos para mejorar tanto la historia como la redacción!. ¡Espero que lo disfruteis!.**

 **PD: Tranquilos, que no soy nada cabrona. No como Jason… chsss, ha jodido una de mis series favoritas.**

 **Y como no hace falta decirlo, este fanfic pertenece a la serie The 100 y los derechos son de Jason y del resto del equipo.**


	2. Mount Weather

**C** **apítulo 2** **: MOUNT WEATHER**

 **L** **EXA**

Otra vez ese maldito sueño, es la tercera vez que he vuelto a soñar con Clarke. ¿Cuando iba a dejar de soñar con esos maravillosos ojos azules y con ese sensual lunar de su labio?.

Desde que ocurrió ese incidente desafortunado en el callejón, bueno al menos para mí no lo fue, no he dejado de soñar con ella. No es que me gustara coquetear con cualquier chica que pasaba por Polis, pero ese día me salió demasiado natural…. como si tuviera el derecho de hacerlo, como si la conociera de antes. Por lo general suelo ser muy arisca.

Aún me acuerdo de como tembló cuando le puse mi mano en su cadera, o aquellos gemidos involuntarios cuando le acaricié la pierna. Estaba tan caliente... y sé que ella también lo estaba. ¡Maldita policía!.

Tengo ganas de volver a verla, al menos para cumplir con la fantasía sexual que ronda por mi mente desde que la vi, o quizás me conformaría solo con besarla… no lo sé. Solo sé que este calor que viene a mí cuando pienso en ella, me está quemando… es extraño, esta sensación no me ha vuelto ha pasar desde… desde Costia.

Aún sigo con los ojos cerrados, pero estoy despierta. Los rayos de luz ya han entrado por la ventana, lo que quiere decir que es de día. Será conveniente que me levante para a ir esa maldita entrevista.

 _Ten paciencia…todo es por tu futuro y el de tus hermanos_ , me digo a mí misma constantemente.

Tengo calor, puede que sea por los rayos de luz que inciden sobre mi cuerpo… o quizás por el sueño erótico… no lo creo, ¿o quizás sí?. Creo que me voy a quedar unos minutos más en la cama para averiguar que me tiene preparado aquella diosa de ojos celestes.

Empiezo a imaginarme todo lo que me hace. Mi cuerpo empieza a calentarse sin previo aviso, suelto su nombre sin querer y me mojo los labios imaginándome que está a punto de besarme. Escucho un movimiento al lado de mi cama y abro poco a poco los ojos para que se acostumbren a la luz de la habitación. Veo una cabellera rubia y me sobresalto cayendo de la cama.

\- ¡Aden, joder! - digo furiosa tapándome con la manta como si tuviera algo que esconder. - ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?.

\- ¿Quién es Clarke, Lexa?. ¿Por qué estás tan acalorada? - dice Aden observándome atentamente.

\- ¡Joder, Aden vete ya!. ¡Sabes que tienes prohibida la entrada a mi cuarto!.

\- Está bien ya me voy. A ver si tienes fiebre... – dice mientras va hacia la puerta – dice Anya que bajes ya a desayunar o llegarás tarde a la entrevista.

Acto seguido, cierra la puerta.

 _¡Mierda!_ , murmuro para mis adentros. _Tranquila Lexa, no has hecho nada..._ _solamente ha_ _escuchado su nombre._

-¡Maldito entrometido!. ¡A partir de ahora pondré un cerrojo nuevo! - digo furiosa mientras me levanto de la cama.

Me dirijo al baño y me ducho, necesito desprenderme de este calor para recuperar un poco la cordura. Una vez que salgo del baño, voy a elegir la ropa. Por lo general, hubiera elegido un estilo más informal y callejero, pero sé que Anya no me permitirá ir a la entrevista con esas pintas. Me decanto por una chupa de cuero marrón, una camiseta de tirantes verde, unos pantalones apretados y unas botas de campo. Me miro al espejo y me rio, parece que voy al campo de batalla. Finalmente, me recojo el pelo con una coleta y me pongo un mechón suelto del flequillo detrás de la oreja. Perfecta.

Bajo vagamente las escaleras y llego al pequeño comedor-cocina de nuestra casa. Huele delicioso. Lo que más me gusta de Anya es que puede hacer cosas increíbles y deliciosas con el mínimo presupuesto.

\- ¡Vaya pensaba que no te ibas a levantar! - dice Anya agitando la sartén con los huevos.

\- Bueno, ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué hay de desayuno? - digo cortante.

\- ¡Oh vaya!. Unos buenos días querida hermanita no estarían mal, ¿eh? - dice con sarcasmo.

\- ¡Buenos días, querida hermanita! - digo haciendo con tono burlón.

\- Mucho mejor – dice mientras apaga el fuego.

Anya deja los huevos en los platos del desayuno y me toca la frente.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? - digo apartándome bruscamente.

\- Me ha dicho Aden que tenías fiebre. Me parece que tu calentura ha sido por otra cosa… - dice riéndose mientras lleva los platos a la mesa.

Me ruborizo, no me esperaba ese comentario. Intento evitar ponerme roja pero es inevitable, empiezo a abanicarme.

\- ¡Aden a desayunar! - dice sentándose en la mesa. - tranquila hermanita, no tienes de qué avergonzarte.

Aden apaga la tele y viene a la mesa. Nos sentamos y comenzamos a desayunar.

\- ¿Quién es esa tal Clarke , Lexa? - dice Anya con una sonrisa traviesa, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¡Anya! - dice Aden avergonzado.

\- Chivato… - digo fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Aún no me has respondido…

\- Clarke es la chica del otro día. La que empezamos a perseguir y luego vino la policía. ¡Y dicho esto dejame desayunar que voy a llegar tarde!.

\- Mmm… con que Clarke. ¿Sabes su apellido?. - dice interesada.

\- No – miento para evitar más preguntas.

\- Lexa...

\- ¡No lo sé! – digo malhumorada.

-¡Sí lo sabes!. Venga… desde hace tiempo no sé nada de tu vida, y por lo que veo, tu actitud ha cambiado mucho desde que la conociste. Estás más… como decirlo… ¡radiante!.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de: "radiante"? - pregunto intrigada.

\- Enamorada… ¿quizás? - dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Qué?; ¿yo enamorada?. ¡Tú estás alucinando! - disimulo – Parece que nunca me has escuchado decir: _Hodnes laik… (el amor es…)._

 _\- ¡Hodnes laik kwelnes!_ (el amor es debilidad) – dice poniendo los ojos en blanco – No puedo creer que hagas caso a lo pandilleros del barrio. El amor no es ninguna debilidad, es lo mejor que puede llegar a aspirar una persona… es un sentimiento que te hace sentir pleno contigo mismo. Algún día lo entenderás.

\- El amor es una ilusión, Anya. ¿Para qué quiero tener algo, para que luego me lo arrebaten?. Ya sabes por lo que pasé con Costia… ¡me niego volver a repetirlo!. ¡Esta vez no seré tan estúpida!. -digo convenciéndome.

\- Odio que pienses así... si piensas así toda la vida, nunca llegarás a ser feliz – dice secamente.

\- ¿Estás segura? - me levanto bruscamente de la mesa – Eso lo veremos.

Cojo el casco de la moto y la mochila. Voy hacia dónde están desayunando y beso a Aden en la cabeza. Me dirijo con paso furioso hacia la puerta.

-Adiós , Lex… - no le dejo tiempo a terminar la frase ya que he cerrado de un portazo la puerta.

\- Tranquila Anya, ya recapacitará – dice Aden dándole un beso en la mejilla y levantándose de la mesa.

Bajo las escaleras del edificio furiosa.

"El amor es un sentimiento que te hace sentir pleno contigo mismo" , murmuro imitándola. ¡Ya claro!. Si el amor te hace sentir pleno contigo mismo, yo tendría un serio problema porque nunca me sentí así con Costia.

Siempre estaba celosa, con un puño en el pecho. Todos los días sentía que iban a ser los últimos... no era precisamente por la profesión de ella, ya que era consciente de a lo que me enfrentaba. Hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre acaba siendo golpeada por sus clientes o sino llorando, y no podía hacer nada… ni cuando le hacía el amor la hacia feliz. No puedes amar a una persona que nunca será feliz. Además, yo siempre he sido una persona independiente, y depender constantemente de Costia me hacía daño, me agobiaba y al final de la noche, en vez de sonreír en mi cama como hacen los amantes en las películas, acaba llorando. Llorando por la impotencia de ver como un sentimiento tan puro me podía hacer tanto daño. Ese sufrimiento de saber que una vez que la acariciaba, iba a venir algún capullo y convertiría esas dulces caricias en moratones; que esos preciosos ojos brillantes que me miraban cuando la besaba, se iban a transformar en un océano de lágrimas. Hice bien en separarme de ella, a pesar de sentir una puñalada en el pecho cada vez que la veo en el patio cuando seca la ropa o en la esquina de enfrente en busca de clientes. Ella no quiso entregarse complemente a mí, y yo no pude hacer más. No me eran suficientes sus besos y sus caricias... yo quería protegerla y no me lo permitía; quería que abandonara ese trabajo y ella simplemente me ignoraba.

Los ojos se me humedecen y respiro hondo recuperando mi coraza.

De repente, me doy cuenta de que voy casi por la mitad de la carretera. Una furgoneta vieja blanca me pita,y rápidamente vuelvo a la acera. Escucho el grito del hombre enfadado y veo que me hace un corte de mangas sacando su mano por la ventana . Ni corta ni perezosa se lo devuelvo.

 _Mierda_ , digo para mis adentros.

La furgoneta se ha detenido y de ella sale un hombre con rasgos africanos con aspecto furioso. Se acerca a mí. Rápidamente corro hacia el taller de Lincoln que está a una cuadra. Por esta mañana no quiero meterme en más problemas.

Cuando llego a la esquina, me detengo para coger aire, me arden los pulmones. Me giro y veo que el hombre ni se ha molestado en perseguirme. Vuelvo a mirar y me doy cuenta dónde estoy. Empiezo a reírme, _¿por qué me estoy riendo?_. Puede ser por la situación o por el nerviosismo del momento, me suele pasar mucho. Ando un poco y puedo recordar lo ocurrido, estoy en el callejón donde conocí a Clarke Griffin. Un escalofrío me recorre por la espalda, hace que el cuerpo se me tense pero me gusta. Mi corazón y mis pulmones se han llenado de vitalidad rápidamente, como si pudieran sentir el espíritu de aquella rubia de ojos azules. Mi corazón se ha inundado con una sensación extraña.

Llego al taller de Lincoln, la puerta está abierta. No lo veo, por lo que decido investigar. Siempre he adorado este lugar: los motores, la grasa de aceite, las tapicerías rotas, la arena del suelo… ahora que lo pienso más que un taller parece un desguace de coches. Me alegro que Lincoln no cambiara el aspecto del lugar tras la muerte de su padre. Su padre al igual que muchos de aquí, murió en un tiroteo. Y no fue porque fuera un hombre peligroso sino todo lo contrario: era un hombre que amaba a su hijo y a su esposa, daría la vida por ellos a diferencia de mis padres. Pero una noche al volver a casa… aún me duele pensar lo ocurrido, Lincoln tan solo tenía quince años. Su padre al salir del taller fue como siempre a darle la poca comida que le sobraba a su familia a los vagabundos de la zona… como Lincoln dice, no fue culpa suya, el destino le jugó una mala pasada. Aún me acuerdo de la risa de su padre, era profunda y ronca, y se escuchaba en todo el taller. Adoraba cuando jugaba con él y Lincoln en los coches rotos que llegaban del taller. Nos imaginábamos que eramos corredores de la formula 1. Fue una de las tantas personas de mi vida que amaba y me la arrebataron.

Continuo por el laberinto de aquel desguace en busca de Lincoln hasta llegar al garaje. Allí estaba, con su mono azul y su camiseta blanca manchada de grasa de aceite. Estaba arreglando una moto tuneada, lo más seguro es que fuera de uno de los tantos competidores de Stund del barrio.

Me quedo mirándolo fijamente mientras que arregla la moto con el soldador. La verdad es que siempre ha sido un chico muy atractivo, pero aún le hace más atractivo sus tatuajes tribales. Son iguales que los míos pero de diferente forma, nos los hicimos el día que nos unimos a la pandilla del barrio. Cada uno tiene un significado diferente.

No me había dado cuenta de que había estado un rato observándolo como una psicópata, hasta que veo que está apoyado en un coche mirándome mientras se limpia el sudor y la grasa del cuerpo.

\- A este paso me vas a desgastar de tanto mirarme… - dice con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¡Ya quisieras! – le respondo sacando la lengua.

-¿Vienes por tu moto?.

-Sí, la necesito para ir a la entrevista.

-Me alegro que por fin hayas decidido ir a aquel lugar. Has tomado una sensata elección.

-Bueno… no sé que decirte.

\- ¡Eres una terca! - me dice haciendo una mueca - sabes que has hecho lo correcto, es lo mejor para tu futuro. Como te habrás dado cuenta, es la única opción que tienes para salir de este lugar.

\- Lo sé – digo mirando al suelo.

\- Anda, ¡ven para que te enseñe la moto!. No quiero que llegues tarde – me dice mientras me lanza la toalla sucia a la cara.

-¡Yo te mato! - digo quitándome furiosa la toalla sudada.

\- ¡Píllame si puedes! -Lincoln empieza a correr y yo lo persigo. Es muy rápido, pero yo soy más ágil y consigo alcanzarlo.

\- ¡Lincoln suéltame! - me está haciendo el abrazo del oso. No puedo respirar.

\- ¿No querías pillarme? - apretándome más fuerte.

\- ¡Me vas a ensuciar! - digo sin aire en los pulmones. Acto seguido, me empiezo a convulsionar mientras me abraza, me había empezado a hacer cosquillas.

\- Aunque vayas sucia a la entrevista, vas a ir perfecta. Ya de por sí eres guapa, heda.

\- ¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, señor Lincoln? - le doy un pequeño empujoncito.

\- Sabes que no pequeñaja, eres como una hermana para mí. Una pena que no te gusten los hombres, porque sino… ¡te lanzaba el anzuelo! - dice lanzándome un anzuelo invisible.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Este chico no cambia a pesar de tener unos veintitrés años y medir casi un metro noventa . Su maduración aún se ha quedado en la niñez.

-Bueno… ¿y mi moto?.

-Aquí está – dice Lincoln destapándola.

\- Vaya… - digo tocando con mis dedos la carrocería – ¡siempre supe que eras bueno, pero has hecho magia con ese golpe! - estoy asombrada.

\- Ya sabes que aprendí del mejor – dice con un tono triste.

Observo la moto moviéndome alrededor de ella. Veo unas letras doradas y me acerco a observarlas.

\- ¿Heda?. ¿Enserio Lincoln? - digo riéndome.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿No te sientes orgullosa de ser la próxima del clan para convertirse en la jefa de la pandilla?.

\- Sí... – digo sin ánimos. - aún soy muy joven… pero ya sabes lo que ocurrirá si tengo suerte y me pueda ir de este lugar…

\- Tranquila, que yo seré tu sucesor. No tienes de qué preocuparte, no irán a por ti y yo me encargaré de eso – dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - Bueno, ya has perdido mucho tiempo… será mejor que arranques ya esta preciosidad y vayas a esa encantadora entrevista.

\- Seguro que será de todo, menos encantadora – digo sacando el casco del maletero. - ¿tienes algo que hacer ahora?.

\- No, ¿por?.

\- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? - digo insegura – es que… estoy un poco nerviosa.

\- Espera… ¿estoy loco o acabo de escuchar que nuestra queridísima heda está nerviosa? - dice con burla.

-Lincoln… - digo fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- Está bien, está bien – dice riéndose.

Enciendo la moto, nos ponemos los cascos y ambos nos subimos. Lincoln me sujeta fuerte con sus manos en la cadera.

\- ¿No quieres que mejor dirija yo?. Me siento un poco ridículo… - dice avergonzado.

La verdad es que la situación es un tanto incómoda: una chica de metro setenta; conduciendo una moto mucho más grande que ella; con un hombre corpulento y altísimo agarrándola fuerte de la cadera... Es el momento perfecto para vengarme.

\- No – digo con una sonrisa traviesa.

 **C** **LARKE**

Llegamos al internado Mount Weather. Octavia y yo nos bajamos del nuevo _porche_ _panamera_ negro de mi madre. Realmente es muy bonito pero demasiado presuntuoso para mi gusto.

\- Mamá, no hacía falta que nos acompañaras – digo avergonzada.

\- ¿Cómo que no?. Es vuestro primer día y quiero ayudaros a instalaros en vuestro cuarto. Además, hoy Marcus ha dado día libre al chófer – suena el móvil de Abby – Un momento chicas, ya vuelvo – dice marchándose.

\- ¡Genial!, seguro que hasta elige nuestra habitación – miro a Octavia – Anda O, ayudame a sacar las cosas del coche.

Octavia y yo nos disponemos a sacar las cosas del maletero. Ahora me arrepiento de haberme echado tantas cosas en la maleta, pesa demasiado. Debería haberle hecho caso a mi madre y haberme traído lo necesario para que otro día el chófer me trajera el resto.

Ya cada vez queda menos en el maletero. Cuando me dispongo a coger la última caja no veo lo que hay delante de mí, me tropiezo y me caigo al suelo. Octavia ha dejado en medio su maleta.

\- ¡Pero que manía tienes con besar al suelo! – dice Octavia tronchándose de risa.

\- Cállate, O – digo riéndome por esta coincidencia incómoda – al menos ayudame a levantarme – extiendo mi mano.

\- Menos mal que esta vez no te has partido el labio – me dice mientras me ayuda a levantarme. - ya solamente faltaría a la motorista persiguiéndote – dice con una mirada traviesa.

\- Eso te gustaría a ti – digo siguiéndole el juego.

Cuando me giro para poner bien el contenido que había esparcido de la caja en el suelo, siento como alguien me tapa los ojos. Tiene las manos fuertes y ásperas, además de un maravilloso olor.

\- ¿Me has echado de menos, preciosa? - me susurran al oído.

\- Puede… - digo con tono coqueto mientras me giro para verle la cara - ¡Bellamy!.

No tardo ni dos segundos en abrazarlo, le había echado tanto de menos este verano. Ya no me acordaba ni de como olía, adoro su olor de _O_ _ne_ _M_ _illion_. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos, pero algo ha cambiado en mi forma de mirarlo. Al volver a la realidad, me doy cuenta de que Bellamy se a acercado a mi labios y me ha dado un beso tierno pero a la vez desesperado. Yo lo complazco continuando el beso.

\- ¿Hola?. Aún sigo aquí – dice Octavia con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Ah tú! - dice Bellamy quitándose el pintalabios de la boca.

\- Sí, yo – dice molesta - ¿es que a mí no me vas a saludar, hermanito?.

\- ¡Pero si la última vez que te vi fue ayer!.

\- Eres insoportable – dice Octavia con los ojos en blanco.

\- Anda ven aquí – Bellamy abraza a Octavia muy fuerte elevándola. Ambos se ríen, y yo los miro divertida. _¡Vaya par!._

Abby tras terminar la llamada se acerca a nosotros con paso ligero.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada.

\- Malas noticias, lo que se supone que hoy era mi día libre, resulta que dentro de una hora tengo una operación de emergencia. Lo siento chicas pero me tengo que ir – dice apresuradamente dándonos dos besos - ¡Ah! , hola Bellamy . No te había visto – a él también le da dos besos.

\- Hola, señora Griffin. No se preocupe, yo me encargo de ellas – dice guiñándole el ojo.

 _¡Este chico no cambia!._

\- Muchas gracias querido – dice subiéndose al porche - ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarlo escapar, Clarke! - acto seguido se va.

Los tres agarramos lo que podemos y nos ponemos en marcha hacia nuestros cuartos del internado.

Llevamos casi una hora Lincoln y yo para ir Mount Weather. Ese lugar está muy alejado de la ciudad, y además de estar muy mal señalizado, nos ha dado tiempo hasta meternos en una propiedad privada por equivocación. _¡Qué desastre!_.

Una vez que llegamos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, _¡_ _era enorme!_ : una valla de oro con el nombre de Mount Weather, un aparcamiento privado con coches lujosos , unos jardines preciosos dignos de la reina de Inglaterra, y lo que más me sorprendió, la estructura del edificio. Era asombroso que alguien hubiera hecho eso, tenida las medidas perfectas con una cristalería moderna impresionante, desde abajo se podía ver todo: aulas, ordenadores, salas de descanso… no era igual que el resto de los institutos que había visto, esto es un edificio futurista.

\- Creo que estoy soñando… y si es así, no me despiertes – dice Lincoln mirándolo como si fuera de otro mundo. No podía ser real tanta belleza.

\- Creo que va a ser mejor que entremos, no quiero llegar tarde – giro el acelerador de la moto y la moto corre velozmente.

Llegamos hacia el puesto de seguridad que se encuentra en la entrada del internado con esos preciosos jardines. Un guardia nos detiene.

\- Lo siento, pero esto es el internado Mount Weather – dice el guardia analizándonos de arriba abajo - creo que deberían volver por donde han venido – pone su mano en la pistola disimuladamente.

\- Oye listo, mi amiga tiene una entrevista con el director del internado así que aconsejo no sacar el arma – dice Lincoln observando la mano del guardia. Éste relaja la mano rápidamente.

\- Quédense aquí, voy a confirmarlo – dice a regañadientes, yéndose hacia su puesto de seguridad. No nos quita el ojo de encima.

\- Chss… quién se cree – digo con chulería – como sean todos así, la línea de mi paciencia va a ser muy fina.

-Tranquila Lexa, ya sabes…

\- Lo sé, Lincoln – no le dejo terminar – sé por qué he venido.

El guardia de seguridad vuelve más relajado hacia nosotros.

\- ¿Me puede decir como se llama?.

\- Alexandra Woods.

\- Está bien, señorita. Puede pasar – con una sonrisa forzada.

\- ¿Ha visto que fácil? - digo regodeándome.

\- Perdón por el malentendido. No volverá a pasar, señorita Woods.

Me pongo el visor del casco y acelero soltando polvo. Puedo escuchar como al pasar cerca del guardia suelta una blasfemia por lo bajo. Lincoln y yo nos reímos.

\- "No volverá a pasar, señorita Woods" - dice imitando al guardia.

\- Por supuesto que no, señorito Lincoln – digo imitándolo.

 **Clarke**

Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación abrimos las ventanas para que se ventile, huele a polvo de haber estado cerrada durante todo el verano. Este año hemos tenido más suerte que la anterior. La habitación es amplia, nueva, con unas preciosas vistas que dan hacia el lago y lo mejor de todo, en la última planta, lo que quiere decir apta para fiestas sin ser molestado, ya que en la última planta solamente hay dos habitaciones.

Tras colocar todo, Bellamy se va hacia el sector de chicos para saludar a sus amigos Jasper, Murphy y Monty. Más tarde, iremos nosotras a saludarlos,pero por lo pronto, iremos a ver si Raven le ha tocado la otra habitación. Espero que sí, ya que me he tirado todo el verano intentando convencer a Marcus.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación, Octavia y yo ponemos la oreja en la puerta pero no se escucha nada. Toco tres veces seguidas a la puerta.

\- ¡Raven!. ¿Estás ahí?.

De repente, se escucha como miles de metales caen al suelo produciendo un gran estruendo, unidos del grito de dolor de Raven.

\- ¡Raven!, ¿estás bien? - dice Octavia preocupada mirándome.

Vuelvo a tocar a la puerta con nerviosismo.

\- ¡Ya voy! - Raven abre la puerta.

Tras unos gritos eufóricos como si desde hace siglos no nos hubiéramos visto, y unos abrazos que casi nos dejan sin respiración, entramos en el cuarto de Raven dejando la puerta abierta.

-Como siempre, tu cuarto más que un lugar para dormir parece un laboratorio de la NASA – dice Octavia mirando alrededor - ¿para qué son todas estas cosas?.

\- Pues la gran mayoría son para el experimento personal que he estado construyendo todo este verano, pero la mayoría son para probetas y líquidos para las clases de química. Este año me he cogido las avanzadas – dice orgullosa.

\- ¡Tú siempre tan cerebrito! - digo divertida mientras veo el desastre que ha provocado Raven en el suelo.

\- Ya sabéis que adoro la ciencia, pero este verano me he dedicado sobretodo a la tecnología y a la robótica – dice señalando al pequeño experimento de lucecitas – cuando lo termine, lo presentaré a la nueva compañía de nuevos talentos de la NASA.

\- Vamos que ya sabes lo que estudiarás el año que viene en la universidad – dice Octavia.

\- Más o menos… creo que me decantaré con ingeniería aeroespacial. ¿Y vosotras?.

\- Yo aún no lo sé, pero lo más seguro es que me decante por empresariales – dice Octavia.

\- ¿Lo has decido tú o tus padres? - dice Raven.

\- ¿Quién crees? - dice desanimada.

\- No sé por qué me sorprende. ¿Y tú Clarke?; ¿al final te decantas por bellas artes?.

\- No lo sé… creo que voy a seguir lo pasos de mi madre.

-¿Qué? - dicen las dos sorprendidas. - ¿Por qué?.

\- No creo que tenga un gran futuro como artista… es muy duro. Y además, como médico ya tengo un puesto asegurado.

\- Pero no es cuestión de futuro sino de lo que realmente te haga feliz, y tú adoras pintar. Además cometerías un terrible error, haces magia con esos carboncillos.

De repente, unos pasos interrumpen nuestra conversación. Una chica rubia, alta, elegante y de gran porte está en nuestra puerta observándonos. Es la secretaria de Marcus.

\- ¡Bienvenidas chicas! - dice con demasiada emoción.

\- Hola – digo muy secamente.

Esta chica nunca me ha caído nada bien… todo el mundo sabe las intenciones que tiene con mi padrastro.

\- Señorita Reyes, he venido a comunicarle que dentro de una hora se incorporará en esta habitación la señorita Woods. - le dice mirando el desastre de la habitación – por lo tanto, debería despejar un poco esto para cuando llegue.

\- ¡Oh, vaya!. Pensaba que Ontari iba a ser mi compañera de cuarto.

\- No, los padres de Ontari nos llamaron antes de verano para hacer su traslado de expediente. Este año estudiará en Suiza – dice con una sonrisa falsa.

Su presencia me pone nerviosa, si no se va pronto la que se tendrá que ir seré yo.

\- ¡Ah, por cierto!. Señorita Griffin, el director Kane quiere que vaya inmediatamente a su despacho.

\- ¿Y para qué quiere mi padrastro que vaya?.

\- Le recuerdo señorita Griffin que aquí el señor Kane no es su padrastro – dice con un giro de pelo elegante– sino Kane, el director de Mount Weather . Además, quiere que vaya para presentársela y le enseñe las instalaciones.

\- Puff… que fastidio – digo levantándome de mala gana. - ¡Nos vemos chicas! - me despido pero sin antes sonreírle falsamente a la secretaria.

 **LEXA**

-¿Uniforme?. ¡Ni hablar! - digo enfadada levantándome rápidamente de la cómoda y cara silla - ¿Pero qué pretende?. Si ni siquiera tengo dinero casi para vivir, ¿cómo quiere que pague mi estancia aquí ,y además un uniforme?. Lo siento mucho pero no acepto la beca. - cojo el casco de la moto - Además, tengo un hermano pequeño que cuidar y un taller en el que trabajar – ando hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Espera! - dice Marcus levantándose – no tienes de qué preocuparte. Todos los gastos van a mi cuenta. Permiteme ayudarte por favor, necesito recompersártelo por la vez que me salvaste la vida.

\- Lo siento, pero no. Enserio no me debe nada, lo hice porque es mi deber como persona – digo firmemente.

\- Por favor… - dice ofreciéndome de nuevo el asiento – Podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me vuelvo a sentar.

\- ¿Qué acuerdo? - digo intrigada.

\- Sé que eres una persona honrada, y odias que te regalen las cosas sin hacer nada a cambio… por eso, te voy a hacer la siguiente propuesta: en primer lugar, te propongo quedarte a vivir en el internado con un permiso especial... quiero decir, podrás salir y entrar cuando quieras para poder ir a tu casa a cuidar de tu hermano o para ayudar en el taller; en segundo lugar, por el uniforme no te preocupes que es un regalo personal mio… pero todo eso a cambio de que hagas un trabajo para mí – dice jugando con la pluma - tengo un amigo que necesita una ayudadita para arreglar su avión de caza, por lo que estaría dispuesto a contratarte… ya sabes, me he enterado por ahí que eres muy buena con los motores y que quieres estudiar ingeniería aeronáutica – dice con una sonrisa - ¿Aceptas?.

\- Acabas de...decir, ¿avión de caza? - digo sin salirme de mi asombro – ¿es broma,no?.

\- En absoluto. El te enseñará todo para poder ayudarlo y para prepararte para la universidad. No te tienes que preocupar por nada.

\- Pero… si yo solamente he tratado con motores de motos...

\- Da igual, ¿aceptas o no? - dice Marcus ofreciendo su mano.

\- ¡Por supuesto – digo emocionadísima mientras que estrecho demasiado fuerte su mano.

Marcus hace una mueca.

– Perdón – me rasco la nuca avergonzada.

Tocan a la puerta.

\- ¡Adelante!- dice Marcus. Me pongo la chupa de cuero y cojo el casco dispuesta a irme.

\- Gracias por venir Clarke. Esta es Lexa Woods , vuestra nueva compañera.

 _¿_ _Clarke?_. _No puede ser._

Un escalofrío se extiende por cada rincón de mi cuerpo, acabo de helarme en cuestión de segundos. Sin pensarlo,mi cuerpo gira lentamente hacia dónde está ella, mi cerebro está procesando todo a cámara lenta. Rápidamente veo ese precioso pelo rubio ondulado y esos ojos.

 _¡Es ella!,_ me digo asustada.

En cuestión de segundos, mi cuerpo se ha tensado buscando esa coraza muy propia mía,pero no reacciona. La analizo lentamente como la primera vez que la vi: empiezo por aquellos maravillosos ojos celestes que en estos momentos están mirando los míos, siguiendo por aquellos labios perfectos y sensuales, pero sin olvidarme de aquel lunar que se ha convertido en lugar preferido de visión. Sin esperarlo, una ola de calor baña mi cuerpo, mis piernas están han empezado a temblar y mi parte baja a empezado a arderme. Intento evitar mirarla pero mis ojos no responden, quieren deleitarse de ese maravilloso cuerpo. Poco a poco bajo la mirada desde sus voluptuosos pechos que puedo ver gracias a ese botón desabrochado, hasta sus piernas. Otra vez lleva esa falda que me deja sin respiración.

Sin quererlo mi cuerpo se ha apoyado en la mesa. Mis piernas han dejado de funcionar, mi corazón está agitado y me falta el aire. Me mojo los labios y miro al suelo.

\- ¿Os conocéis? - dice Marcus extrañado.

\- N... no – no me sale la voz. Carraspeo – Soy Lexa Woods – le ofrezco mi mano.

\- Clarke Griffin – me ofrece su mano analizándome. Le aprieto la mano suavemente y ella la suelta avergonzada. Se ha sonrojado.

Ambas nos miramos como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación, como si fuéramos ella y yo y se hubiera acabado el mundo. Puedo sentir como su respiración está agitada, su pecho no para de elevarse rápidamente. Cuando vuelvo a mirarla su expresión ha cambiado de extrañez a terror, creo que sabe quién soy, está mirando mi casco.

\- Clarke, ¿podrías enseñarle las instalaciones de Mount Weather y su cuarto, por favor?.

\- Claro – dice volviendo a la realidad. Abre la puerta y me ofrece pasar – Bienvenida, "heda" – me susurra al oído.

 **Sé que estos primeros capítulos han sido más la historia de la vida de cada uno, pero ya en el siguiente capítulo y el resto, se van a centrar solamente en la historia de Clexa. Estos capítulos han sido como una introducción.**

 **Espero que os agarréis fuerte, como debería hacerlo Lexa, ¡porque van a venir curvas!.**

 **PD: la próxima actualización será el 25 o 26 de junio.**

 **¡Muchas gracias y espero recibir vuestras críticas constructivas!. ¡Que tengan un buena semana!.**


	3. Sky Room

**Capítulo 3: SKY ROOM**

 **CLARKE**

Cuando salgo del despacho de Marcus miro hacia donde ha ido Lexa. Está sentada en la fuente del claustro, acariciando delicadamente el agua por su superficie, parece una ninfa mitológica en su hábitat natural. Se ha quitado la chaqueta de cuero, lo que me permite observar aquel tatuaje tan extraño. Me pregunto como se lo habrá hecho, que yo sepa aún sigue siendo menor de edad, pero conociendo de donde viene…seguro que se las habrá ingeniado para saltarse la ley.

Me quedo observándola apoyada en una columna esperando a que se aproxime a mí, pero no me ve, está muy concentrada jugueteando con los peces del agua, ahora mismo estoy viendo a una Lexa diferente, una más natural e infantil. Sigo mirándola, hasta ahora no me había percatado de su perfecto bronceado, no es un bronceado de playa sino un bronceado de obrero, el cual le da un gran atractivo junto a sus fornidos y firmes músculos que se ciñen a su ropa.

Una vez que me deleito a gusto de esta diosa griega, decido llamarla antes de que se de cuenta del tiempo que la he estado observando.

\- ¡Woods! – la llamo con un tono tan dulce que hasta me sorprendo. Rápidamente se gira y pone sus maravillosos ojos esmeralda en mí, en ese momento estaban más claros de lo normal, los rayos del sol inciden en ellos.

Me quedo mirándola a la espera de que se aproxime a mí, pero no se mueve ni lo pretende hacer, solamente se limita a mirarme de arriba a abajo con una mirada provocadora.La miro con desesperación, no pienso entrar en su juego, así que decido marcharme por donde he venido a pesar de que me encantaría enseñarle todo el internado. Su actitud me parece insufrible.

Cuando estoy a punto de bajar los últimos peldaños que dan hacia los jardines, siento como su mano acaricia la mía y me detiene, girándome hacia ella. Esa provocación no me la espero y hace que pierda el equilibrio y me resbale en el escalón, pero antes de que pudiera caerme, Lexa ya me había agarrado de la cintura recuperando el equilibrio de ambas. Mis manos se habían posado en sus enérgicos brazos, sentían el movimiento de sus músculos provocando una chispa abrasadora en mi interior.

\- Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, señorita Griffin – me dice con voz ronca. Sin quererlo, le miro esos carnosos y sensuales labios rojos, me muerdo el labio. La miro y me doy cuenta de que está mirando los míos, se humedece el labio y yo me ruborizo.

\- Aunque no esperaba que fuera así – me dice con una mirada de deseo.

\- Suéltame – digo casi sin voz - por si no lo sabes, tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar aquí contigo – la aparto y recupero la compostura – si me lo permites, me marcho.

Ando firme por los jardines sin rumbo: disfrutando de los colores vivos del lugar, de sus flores, de su olor a césped húmedo y recién cortado… pero no dura mucho mi ensimismamiento. Me doy cuenta de que Lexa me ha estado siguiendo durante todo el trayecto.

\- ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que seguirme? - digo deteniéndome.

\- No – dice muy seria. Ambas nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio.

\- Mira, quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo del otro día – dice rompiendo el silencio – sé que no estuvo bien… a veces puedo ser un poco idiota.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿enserio lo crees? - digo haciendo un movimiento de cadera. Miro a Lexa buscando una mirada provocadora, pero solamente veo arrepentimiento – está bien... te perdono. - Lexa sonríe tímidamente - ¿aceptas una tregua?.

\- La acepto – dice agarrándome el antebrazo – así juramos en mi barrio - la miro y le agarro su antebrazo. No es tan idiota como pensaba, tiene su encanto.

Tras esta tregua decido enseñarle el lugar y de paso conocernos mejor, aunque de poco ha servido ya que ha estado tan concentrada en lo que veía que solo soltaba unos murmullos de sorpresa como respuesta. Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la casita del lago, susurró inconscientemente que era perfecta para ver el atardecer con alguien especial, aunque al percatarse de que lo había oído, rápidamente lo retiró, tenía que mantener su fachada de dura. También, le enseñé la cancha de baloncesto y nos echamos unos tiros, al ver el potencial que tiene, le aconsejé apuntarse al equipo como extraescolar. Finalmente, una vez que terminamos la ruta fuimos a consejería para coger su llave y luego hacia su habitación.

\- ¡Vaya! - dice muy sorprendida analizando cada rincón del cuarto – ¿Es… esto es para mí? - me mira muy asombrada.

\- Sí – digo divertida – por lo que veo, te ha gustado demasiado el internado. Nosotros ya estamos acostumbrados a estos lujos así que no nos sorprendemos tanto.

\- Ya, claro… la verdad es que no sabéis la suerte que tenéis – dice mirando hacia la cama – em… ¿esta es mi cama? - asiento.

Rápidamente se quita los zapatos y se sube a ella. Empieza a caminar por encima de ella analizándola, yo la miro detenidamente sin entender que hace. Una vez que ha dejado de caminar sobre ella, se detiene y pega un bote. Se ríe.

\- A diferencia de la mía, en ésta si se puede saltar sin que crujan quinientos muelles – dice divertida – ven.

Me ofrece su mano y subo a la cama junto a ella. Empezamos a saltar sin soltarnos de la mano muertas de la risa. Ojala siempre sacara esa Lexa divertida e infantil que lleva dentro.

Tras un rato de saltos y risas, no puedo más y me dejo caer en la cama de espaldas. Lexa se detiene y cae encima mio aprisionandome. Intento levantarme pero no me deja.

\- Eres una floja, Clarke Griffin – dice mirándome con cierta malicia.

\- No soy ninguna floja, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a saltar en las camas. Según mis padres es una pérdida de tiempo – digo acercándome más a ella. Lexa mira atentamente mis labios mojándose los suyos. Una ola de deseo se apodera de mí.

\- Creo que debería irme – digo mientras me aprisiona más a la cama.

Su pecho está pegado al mío y sus manos se han entrelazado suavemente con las mías. Una ola de calor inunda mi cuerpo, provocando que mi corazón se acelere y mi respiración sea entrecortada. Soy consciente de que está jugando conmigo, por lo que yo también decido jugar: me muerdo el labio conscientemente, y deslizo delicadamente mi mano por debajo de su camiseta acariciando su espalda, sintiendo su calor. Sus pupilas se han dilatado de deseo, por lo que continuo subiendo más mi mano apretándola contra mí. Suelta un gemido y cierra los ojos.

\- Ten cuidado Clarke …no deberías jugar conmigo – me susurra con una voz llena de deseo. Al escuchar mi nombre con esa voz tan ronca,se aviva el fuego de mi interior.

Es su turno. Agarra mi mano y la pone por debajo de su abdomen, lo acaricio suavemente con delicadeza sintiendo sus apretados abdominales y el calor que desprenden. Continuo llena de deseo, extendiendo mi mano por todos los lados de su vientre para no dejarme ningún rincón. Ya no puedo apreciar sus ojos color esmeralda, se han convertido en dos pupilas negras sucumbidas por el deseo. Me mira con un brillo especial en los ojos, y se acerca lentamente a mi cuello. Puedo sentir su calor, su aliento, el sudor de su piel... me besa, pero no de cualquier manera, sino con el fin de dejar su marca en mi cuello. Este acto me provoca un quemazón por todo el cuerpo, puedo sentir mi humedad. Continua besándome por toda mi zona erógena, pero esta vez ha cambiado de ritmo, ahora está saboreandome con pasión, dándome pequeños mordiscos en mi clavícula. Gimo, pero no me avergüenzo, quiero que sepa lo que provoca en mí.

\- Lexa… - murmuro llena de lujuria.

-Shh… dejate llevar, Clarke – me susurra al oído con una voz muy ronca.

Quiero acabar ya con esta tortura pero no puedo. Sigue recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con sus calientes besos, unidos con su pierna que intentaba colarse entre las mías provocándome un gran escozor. Nunca había sentido nada así, ni siquiera con Bellamy. Lo que me está sucediendo es algo totalmente diferente a lo que había sentido otras veces con él… ¿desde cuando unas caricias podían desatarme de esta manera?. De repente, un sentimiento de culpabilidad me embarga y detengo la mano que se había aproximado a mi pecho, éste se había puesto erecto por el tacto.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar así, Clarke? - me dice apoyando su frente contra la mía con los ojos cerrados y con la respiración entrecortada. Puedo sentir su calentura, sé que está al borde del abismo, pero no puedo continuar con esta locura… ¿qué se supone que estoy haciendo?.

Antes de darme cuenta, Lexa ya había acercado su boca a la mía provocandome un gran deseo por besar sus labios. Nuestros labios estaban a escasos metros de rozarse, me inclino hacia atrás para acabar con este halo de excitación que nos rodea, pero ella vuelve a acercarse. Esta vez me detengo y miro sus ojos para que vea mi rechazo, pero no me hace caso, y entrelaza sus dedos con los vellos de mi nuca, me inclina hacia ella y me besa con deseo. Una explosión de emociones rompen en mi interior, provocando que me desoriente y suelte un gemido ahogado. Continuo el beso haciendo caso a mi sentido más primitivo, los besos se han vuelto desesperados, ambas jadeamos por la falta de oxígeno. Cuando creo que ya lo he sentido todo, Lexa desliza su mano hacia mi muslo, aprentándolo con firmeza provocando que se me erice la piel, su mano va deslizándose turbiamente hacia mi humedad. De repente, vuelve a mí toda la racionalidad que había perdido minutos antes junto a mi culpabilidad.

\- Lexa, basta ya, yo… - digo apartándola lentamente de mí. Ella puede ver la culpabilidad y arrepentimiento que hay en mí.

\- Deja de ser una niñata, Clarke – me dice furiosa pero con tranquilidad. El demonio que alberga en mí despierta.

\- Vete al diablo, Lexa.

Me levanto y voy hacia la puerta, intentado controlar mi respiración agitada y el temblor tanto de mis piernas como de mis partes íntimas. Antes de llegar, Lexa me detiene y me empuja enfadada contra la pared arrinconándome.

\- ¡Eres una mojabragas! – acto seguido, me besa forzosamente mientras me levanta la falda con el fin de acabar con su quemazón y el mío. Pero no se lo permito, sé que ella tiene carácter pero yo también, por lo que saco mi furia interna y le suelto un guantazo que retumba en su mejilla. Se ha sorprendido, no se lo esperaba. Ahora mismo tengo miedo por su inexpresividad, ni me dice ni me hace nada, solamente me mira desorientada. Tocan a la puerta.

\- Perdón, me había dejado la llave en… - dice Raven mirándonos a ambas desde la puerta. Bellamy está junto a ella.

\- ¿Estás bien, amor?. Estás pálida. – me dice abrazándome tiernamente. Mira a Lexa extrañado - ¿qué le ha pasado a tu amiga? - dice señalando la rojez de su mejilla. La miro asustada.

\- Ah, ¿esto? - dice acariciándose la mejilla – antes nos hemos echado Clarke y yo unas canastas y me ha dado un balonazo... es un poco patosa – dice mientras se le tensa la mandíbula disimulando su enfado.

\- Entonces tú debes ser… Lexa Woods, ¿no? - continua Raven – Yo soy Raven Reyes, tu compañera de cuarto - ambas se dan un apretón amistoso.

\- Y yo soy Bellamy… el novio de Clarke – ambos también se estrechan las manos. Puedo ver como Lexa ha hecho el esfuerzo por controlarse y no apretar más de la cuenta. ¿Por qué no había dicho nada?.

 _Seguro que me chantajeará más tarde._

-Bueno chicas, creo que Clarke y yo deberíamos irnos para que os conozcáis mejor. Por cierto, esta noche hacemos la tradicional fiesta de bienvenida en el Sky room….deberías venir. - dice Bellamy.

\- Está bien… lo pensaré.

Antes de salir, Bellamy me da un tierno beso en los labios. Busco la mirada de Lexa en busca de alguna reacción, pero como siempre no logro descifrarla, se hallaba firme y fría ante lo sucedido.

 **LEXA**

Estamos en el salón a oscuras y escondidos, solamente se escucha el ruido que proviene de la solitaria calle del barrio y de las respiraciones nerviosas de los invitados. Esta noche Aden cumple once años, Anya y yo decidimos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa por su cumpleaños, nos hubiera gustado hacerla más ostentosa pero como siempre nuestro presupuesto es limitado. Tanto Aden y yo ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a esto, solamente con ver las caras de nuestros amigos y familiares; y la tarta que nos hace Anya con ayuda de Indra nos convierte en las personas más felices del mundo.

Se escuchan como unos pasos lentos suben las escaleras de emergencias del exterior. Los invitados se han puesto tensos y han contenido la respiración provocando un silencio de ultratumba en la habitación.

\- ¿Preparados? - susurra Lincoln. El pomo se gira y Anya enciende la luz.

\- ¡Sorpresa! - gritamos todos a la vez. Acto seguido explotan dos tubos de confeti que le caen a Aden como si fuera nieve. Todos nos reímos viendo la felicidad del niño rubio intentando quitarse el confeti de la boca que se le había metido por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Felicidades, enano! - digo abrazándolo tan fuerte que lo elevo. Éste se engancha a mi cuerpo como si yo fuera un árbol y él un mono, y me da un beso muy fuerte en mi mejilla.

\- ¡Te voy a matar Lexa!. ¡Casi me ahogo con el confeti! – me dice tirándome desde arriba el confeti sobrante que tenía por todo su cuerpo.

El cumpleaños marcha bien a lo largo de la noche: Aden ha estado jugando con la pelota de baloncesto que le hemos regalado con sus amigos; Lincoln ha sacado a bailar a Indra, mostrándole ésta sus grandes dotes para bailar salsa; Anya ha estado todo el rato hablando con Gustus, lo cual me ha resultado extraño ya que por lo general no se suelen llevar muy bien, pero con el alcohol siempre surge la amistad; y yo me he dedicado a aguantarme las ganas de no tirarle el pastel a Aden en la cara, aunque una vez cortada mi parte se ha llevado una buena mancha en la camiseta, lo que ha provocado una gran pelea de comida en el lugar… ahora mismo la casa está hecha un desastre pero a nadie le importa, todo el mundo está a su manera, feliz y contenta.

Una vez que llega la medianoche, nos disponemos a recoger el lugar y cada uno parte hacia sus casas después de un magnífico cumpleaños.

\- Buenas noches, Lexa – me dice frotándose los ojos y dándome un beso cariñoso. No sé que podría hacer sin él... tengo miedo de que Polis le haga lo que me hizo a mí. No quiero que su dulzura e inocencia desaparezca.

Una vez que Aden se ha ido a dormir, Anya acompaña junto a Gustus al resto de los niños a sus casas. Solamente nos quedamos Lincoln y yo en casa a la espera de que vuelvan.

\- ¿Vas a ir a esa fiesta?… la de Sky room – dice Lincoln mirando al techo.

\- No, no merece la pena.

-Venga Lexa, deberías socializar con tus compañeros. Que sean ricos no quieren decir que sean malas personas, quiero decir, que Clarke Griffin sea idiota no quiere decir que su padre lo fuese. Ya sabes lo que él hizo por nosotros.

\- Todos estamos en deuda con él, pero no con su hija.

\- Al menos, deberías ser considerada y no tratarla mal, al menos por su padre.

\- Será mejor que dejemos el asunto Lincoln – digo encendiéndome por dentro.

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero yo de todas maneras, esta noche voy a Sky Room.

\- ¿Cómo vas a ir si no tienes pase?. Tú mismo sabes que ahí no dejan entrar a cualquiera… o tienes más de un billete de quinientos dolares o no entras.

\- Tengo que hacer una entrega especial – dice balbuceando.

\- ¡Qué! - me levanto echa una furia del sofá y le doy un puñetazo en la pierna - ¿dónde está esa mierda?; ¿no la habrás traído aquí?.

\- Tranquila, Lexa – dice sujetándome las manos – está bien escondida. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que iba a traerla a la fiesta de Aden?; ¿me tomas por tonto?. ¡Hay niños alrededor!.

\- Pensé que habías dejado ese trabajo… - digo decepcionada.

\- Y lo dejé, pero ya sabes que no llego a fin de mes con solo el taller… necesito el dinero.

\- Un día te pillarán y yo no podré hacer nada al respecto. Ni por ser la próxima del clan me ayudará a sacarte de la cárcel.

\- Lo sé , no pido tu protección – con tristeza - Lo siento, pero voy a ir.

-Déjame acompañarte.

\- ¡No! – dice bruscamente – si vas es para ir a esa fiesta, no para vigilarme.

\- ¡No voy a consentir que te comprometan en esto! - digo gritando. Acto seguido me relajo para no despertar a Aden - puede ser una trampa...últimamente hay muchos policías vestidos de paisanos.

-Tranquila, esta vez no es así, el pedido me lo ha hecho un niñato de la fiesta. Así que si vas, ten mucho cuidado con lo que te ofrezcan.

-¿A qué hora te han citado?.

-Dentro de una hora.

\- Esperame a que me arregle y nos vamos.

Subo las escaleras rápidamente en busca de mis mejores galas para poder entrar en aquel lugar. Esta noche no entra en mis planes ver a Clarke Griffin, así que haremos la entrega y me marcharé por dónde he venido.

 **CLARKE**

Llegamos sobre las doce y media al Sky room en una limusina. A diferencia del resto, vamos todos de gala: Bellamy con un traje negro y una camiseta blanca acompañada con una corbata roja; Murphy con un traje azul oscuro y una camiseta blanca con los botones desabrochados; Raven con un vestido azul marino de palabra de honor que le realza ese moreno latino tan bonito que tiene; Octavia con un vestido rojo que tiene una pequeña abertura en la pierna mostrando un toque de picardía y sensualidad; y yo, con un vestido largo negro que dejaba al descubierto mi espalda y gran parte de mi pecho, junto a un recogido elegante.

Una vez que bajamos, todo el mundo se pone en sus puestos: los porteros nos dejan entrar y se encargan de que en nuestra zona VIP no se cuele ningún listillo; los camareros empiezan a servir las copas junto a unos deliciosos canapés; y el DJ enciende su máquina creando una habitación llena de luces y humo místico.

Por fin llegan todos y la fiesta comienza. Empezamos ya a sentir el calor del alcohol, bueno… uno más que otros, ya que los novatos beben como si no hubiera un mañana. Acabo de darme cuenta de que han llegado Jasper y Monty, como siempre los últimos en llegar a cualquier lado.

 _Vaya despistados – me digo riendo._ Jasper se había quedado durmiendo y Monty se había quedado en su puerta una hora intentando localizarlo. ¡Vaya dos!.

La noche continua y no paro de estar nerviosa porque no encuentro a Lexa por ningún lado. A pesar, de haber estado casi media hora con Bellamy besándonos no podía quitarme este pensamiento de la cabeza. Necesitaba que viniera para aclarar las cosas, me estaba matando esta situación por dentro. No puede ser que por primera vez le haya puesto los cuernos a Bellamy después de una relación de tres años, y encima con una autentica desconocida, ya que obviamente no conozco casi nada de ella. Pasa el tiempo y me autoconvenzo de que no va a venir… ¿cómo había sido tan terca de pensar que iba a venir?.

 _Ella no es como tú – me digo._ El problema puede que sea ese, mientras que yo vivo en un mundo de lujo y dinero, ella vive sobreviviendo en aquel sitio. Es como si ahora mismo me despojaran de todo y me mandarán a aquel lugar, me sentiría incómoda y confundida. Tengo que dejar de calentarme la cabeza con esto.

Estamos en la pista de baile dándolo todo con los nuevos, ya han comenzado las novatadas y algunos están hechos un asco o muy borrachos. Cansada de tanto bailar le pido a Octavia ir a la barra para sentarnos y pedirnos unos chupitos. Mientras los pido, la observo y veo que está un poco decaída.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?.

\- No – me dice disimulando con una sonrisa.

\- Llevas toda la noche muy distraída… sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿verdad?.

\- Creo que Murphy me está siendo infiel – me dice con los ojos llorosos – está muy raro desde que conoció a aquella pelirroja.

\- ¿Te refieres a la nueva?.

\- Sí.

El camarero viene con los chupitos y pido un Manhattan. Va a ser una noche muy larga.

\- Ya sabes lo que pienso de Murphy… no te mereces a un tipo como él. No estoy diciendo que esta vez vuelva a ponerte los cuernos, pero tampoco sería la primera vez que lo perdonas – digo cogiendo mi chupito – te mereces a alguien mejor.

\- Pero yo le quiero – una lágrima se resbala de sus ojos, y yo en un acto reflejo, se la quito y la abrazo. Le doy su chupito.

\- Entonces no te preocupes, sigue a tu corazón. De todas maneras, para que estés más tranquila pienso vigilarlo toda la noche.

Ambas nos tomamos el chupito y nos alejamos de nuevo a la pista para olvidarnos de todos los problemas que tenemos en mente, ya tendremos tiempo para preocuparnos mañana. El DJ pone nuestra canción favorita y lo damos todo haciendo nuestros bailes personalizados, somos el centro de atención y todo el mundo nos vitorea. Una vez que acaba la canción me doy cuenta de que ni Murphy ni Bellamy han estado en la pista.

 **LEXA**

Tras unos veinte minutos esperando en la quinta avenida por el tráfico, llegamos al local. El local desde afuera es muy precioso, y no es por el lujo que desprende cada zona de su estructura sino por la perfecta iluminación que combina con el cielo nocturno. Una vez que logramos orientarnos, vamos hacia la zona de atrás y vemos a dos sombras que no distinguimos ver.

\- Quedate aquí, ahora vuelvo – asiento. Veo como Lincoln saca el paquete y las sombras del callejón lo engullen.

Pasan cinco minutos y no vuelve, decido dame una pequeña vuelta por la entrada con la esperanza de ver a alguien conocido para que pueda matar mi tiempo, pero como es obvio solamente hay personas de alta clase, por lo que decido descansar mi cuerpo en un rincón. Durante estos minutos, he reconocido algunas caras, lo más seguro es que las haya visto antes en la televisión. De repente, observo que desde lejos una chica atractiva y morena vestida con un precioso vestido azul me observa. Cuando está a pocos metros de mí la reconozco, es Raven.

\- ¡Lexa! - me dice dándome un abrazo enérgico. Va un poco borracha – ya pensaba que no ibas aparecer por aquí.

\- Bueno… al principio pensaba no ir, pero como tampoco tenía gran cosa que hacer…

\- ¡Vaya, vas guapísima!. Este mono negro se ciñe muy bien a tus curvas y esa trenza a lo Lara Croft te hace irresistible – me guiña un ojo, y yo me averguenzo.

\- Tú si que vas guapa esta noche. ¡Mírate! – le agarro la mano y le doy una vuelta – seguro que ahí arriba ya estarán haciendo cola por ti – se ríe.

\- No entiendo como Clarke no te soporta, si eres encantadora – me dice con una sonrisa – seguro que es porque le gustas – dice para ella misma como si no la hubiera escuchado.

Raven va hacia la puerta y yo me quedo observándola, me alegro de tener una buena compañera de habitación. Al ver que no la sigo se detiene ante el portero y me hace una señal para que entre. Le hago caso y entramos juntas en el local. El lugar está llenísimo, es la hora punta donde todo el mundo ya ha llegado y está a rebosar. Raven y yo sorteamos a la gente y entramos en un ascensor que nos lleva hasta la quinta planta. Una vez que llegamos, Raven me acompaña a la barra para pedirme algo y ella se va un segundo en busca del resto para decirles que he vendido.

Observo detenidamente el lugar, es una pena que sea una discoteca y la gente esté más pendiente de emborracharse y de hacer el tonto que ver las maravillosas vistas que ofrece de todo Nueva York. Me quedaría toda la vida observando el lugar. Mientras miro las maravillosas vistas, suelto un suspiro reconfortante y me tomo un sorbo del Malibu con piña que me ha recomendado Raven. Es una chica muy lista, se ha percatado de que no soy una gran bebedora y que tampoco me satisfaga su sabor, pero esto está delicioso, sabe a coco. Mientras que le doy otro sorbo, me levanto para salir al exterior y disfrutar más de las vistas antes de que llegue Raven y me obliguen a bailar hasta el amanecer. Me adentro entre la gente en busca de la salida hasta la terraza pero no veo nada, varias personas se han detenido delante mía, cojo fuerzas y me aprieto contra ellas para abrir un hueco. Cuando veo la luz que procede del balcón pego un último empujón y salgo disparada hacia fuera chocándome con una chica pelirroja.

\- Perdón, ¿te he hecho daño?. Es que no podía salir… - digo apenada.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Por lo que veo, hoy está el sitio a tope… necesitaba ir a la terraza para coger aire.

\- Yo voy a ello. También necesito respirar tras la noche que me espera.

\- ¿Eres novata?.

\- Oh no, estoy en el último año pero soy nueva. Así que soy medio veterana-novata – me rió – no tiene sentido.

\- ¿Te apetece bailar? - me dice la extraña con un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿Ahora?… se supone que iba a la terraza – me mira haciendo pucheros – está bien. Me agarra la mano y me lleva hacia un rincón de la pista dónde hay gente pero la suficiente para no agobiarnos.

La música suena y dejo llevarme por su melodía. La chica también está bailando, mueve las caderas demasiado bien para mi gusto, un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo tras la mirada de coqueteo que me ha echado. Como sospechaba, su invitación no iba a ser para nada inocente. Poco a poco se va acercándose hacia mí sensualmente, pone las manos detrás de mi nuca y se aprieta a mí rozándome. La llama que se había extendido desde lo sucedido con Clarke se aviva de nuevo pero esta vez más fuerte al no haber sido satisfecha horas antes. Sigue moviéndose pero esta vez su pierna está rozando la mía, suelta un gemido. Miro alrededor inspeccionando que nadie la ha escuchado, la música está muy alta. Pongo mis manos en su cadera para apretarla contra mi cuerpo y sentirla, un espasmo involuntario se apodera de ella. Me acerco a su boca haciéndole una proposición indirecta para seguir con la siguiente fase del coqueteo,pero de repente, su mirada se fija en alguien que está detrás mío y me aparta levemente. Me giro y un chico rubio se está acercando a nosotras.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - dice el chico enfadado.

\- ¡Ey, Murphy! - dice asustada – necesitaba un poco de aire y he bajado a la terraza.

\- Ya – dice Murphy observándome con cara de pocos amigos – he logrado despistar a mi novia. Acompañame. - sin previo aviso, Murphy agarra a la chica pelirroja cuyo nombre creo que nunca conoceré y se la lleva fuera del lugar. Miro de nuevo a ver si ha vuelto Raven a la barra, pero no, así que siguiendo mi plan inicial, me dirijo hacia el balcón pero alguien me ha abrazado por detrás. No puedo distinguir quién es, solamente visiono a través del reflejo del cristal: una mano aferrándose a mi abdomen y una cabellera rubia que se aproxima a mi cuello. Es ella.

\- No sabes cuanto te odio… - me dice Clarke con una voz ronca.

Intento escaparme del abrazo que me está aprisionando junto a ella para que sienta su cuerpo, pero sus labios están rozando mi cuello provocandome una ola de calor que se concentra en mi sexo. En menos de un segundo ha comenzado a saborear mi cuello dejándome una gran marca de deseo, provocando un espasmo seguido de gran escozor y un gemido involuntario. Rápidamente me acuerdo de lo ocurrido esta tarde,por lo que deduzco que está furiosa, y esto es meramente porque quiere jugar conmigo, no se lo voy a consentir, por lo que me separo bruscamente de ella y la miro con desprecio.

Ambas nos quedamos mirándonos con las respiraciones agitadas, miro aquellos ojos que pensaba que estaban llenos de rabia pero no, estaban negros como la noche, estaban sucumbidos de deseo. Me encuentro muy desorientada por lo que acaba de pasar, y como no sé que hacer, hago lo que mejor se me da, huir de los problemas. Por lo que, sin despedirme voy hacia el ascensor.

Una vez que llego, me apoyo en la pared y respiro hondo, le doy al botón varias veces para acabar ya con este nerviosismo. Cuando las puertas se abren entro, pero no estoy sola, segundos antes de que éstas se cerraran, Clarke había entrado en el ascensor dándole a un botón e introduciendo una tarjeta. No digo nada ya que estoy en shock, solamente me dejo llevar por la situación, no sé que quiere de mí y ahora voy a averiguarlo. Ambas estamos en cada punta del ascensor mirándonos con deseo, sé lo que me gustaría que pasara a continuación pero no sé si ella lo desea.

Las puertas se abren y me agarra desesperadamente de la mano llevándome al interior de una sala roja con la luz tenue. Hay una música lenta y sensual que despierta la fiera primitiva que dormía en mí.

 _Controlate, Lexa_ \- me digo. Me siento en el sofá y Clarke pega un trago a su cocktail dejándolo en la mesa que está al lado mío.

\- ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? - digo sin querer saber la respuesta.

\- Quiero probarte.

\- ¿Probarme? - digo sin entender nada – si quisieras probarme, no me hubieras detenido horas antes – dicho esto me levanto enfadada del sofá. Pero ella me empuja y me vuelvo a caer.

\- Deja de hacerte la estúpida, Clarke. Tienes novio y yo no me quiero meter en asuntos ajenos. Además, no me importas lo suficiente para jugármela por ti de esa manera, solamente te estaría utilizando para satisfacerme a mí misma.

Estas palabras le han sentado como una jarra de agua fría, su mirada ha pasado de deseo a furia. Se aproxima a mí y yo me quedo quieta esperando a su próximo golpe, está vez si me lo merezco. Pero no, se queda delante mío observándome mientras que se moja los labios, me mira como si yo fuera su presa y ella el cazador. Acto seguido, se desabrocha su vestido quedando en una lencería negra. Mi corazón a pasado de cero a cien en segundos, se me ha cortado el aliento y he dejado de respirar por unos segundos. Tal es mi excitación que rápidamente giro mi mirada hacia la puerta con miedo de estallar de placer sin ni siquiera haberme mirado.

\- Mírame – me ordena.

\- No – digo mirando hacia la puerta.

Furiosa se sienta encima mío y me agarra bruscamente la barbilla para que mire su cuerpo. Lo observo sintiéndome culpable por no poder controlar ni mi cuerpo ni mi respiración, creo que mis latidos se pueden escuchar por toda la habitación. Tengo que detener esto.

\- Clarke, estás borracha. No hagas cosas que mañana te vas arrepentir – digo perdiéndome en sus ojos.

\- He hecho muchas cosas en mi vida borracha, Lexa. Pero sé que de ésta no me voy arrepentir. - dice agarrándome delicadamente mi mano.

Mi mano es dirigida por ella y va hacia su pecho, me ruborizo. Ella se agita por el deseo, así que me olvido de todo y la complazco: acaricio su pecho por encima de su copa, cierra los ojos y gime, pero no de cualquier manera, sino con un gemido que estaba desesperado por salir. Continuo tocando sus pechos con cuidado y respetándola, como ya he averiguado horas antes, Clarke no le gusta que sean agresiva con ella,sino todo lo contrario, lo que busca es que la otra persona la sepa llevar al éxtasis pero con amor. Cuando veo que no puedo más con este ardor, pongo mis manos en su nuca acariciándola y atrayendo sus labios hacia los míos. Siento el calor y el ardor de su boca junto al mío, está muy excitada, por lo que decido acabar con esto: la beso tiernamente, con dulzura, lo que hace que se excite más, me es muy fácil excitarla si me lo propongo, por lo que, empiezo a besarla más desesperadamente provocándole varios jadeos seguidos. Después de varios besos, decido detenerme para coger aliento y dejarle respirar, la habitación se había llenado de calor y sudor sexual. Decidida a acabar con esto, la agarro de los glúteos y la elevo para ponerme encima de ella en el sofá. De repente, veo que algo no me cuadra: no solamente tiene los ojos muy dilatados sino que su respiración está más acelerada de lo que debería estar.

\- Clarke… - digo mirándola sin entender que pasa.

\- ¿Sí? - me dice desorientada.

\- ¿Dónde está tu copa?.

Clarke se inclina un poco aturdida y me la señala. Me levanto para cogerla y le pego un sorbo.

\- ¡Mierda! – digo escupiendo y tirándola al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?.

\- Nada, tranquila. Vístete y vámonos del lugar, te llevo a tu casa.

-¿Qué?, no pienso irme de aquí – me dice furiosa.

\- ¡Por supuesto que nos vamos de aquí! - digo con voz firme. Cojo su vestido y la levanto poniéndole el vestido a la fuerza. No me cuesta mucho ya que está desorientada y sus reflejos han desaparecido.

Una vez que la visto, abro el ascensor y entramos, pero me empuja hacia la pared impidiendo que le de a ningún botón. Su mano está en mi pecho, y sus labios se han acercado a los míos. Intento detenerla pero con todas sus fuerzas me está aprisionando en una esquina. Puedo notar como la droga ha afectado a su cuerpo, se está comportando de una manera agresiva, sus besos ya no son tiernos sino furiosos y sus dientes están mordisqueando mi cuello provocandome un cardenal. Como no puedo empujarla sin hacerle daño, decido engañarla siguiéndole el juego: me detengo y la beso delicadamente introduciendo en su boca mi lengua. Este beso le ha pillado por sorpresa por lo que aprovecho el momento para darle al botón y que el ascensor descienda. Pero ahí no se detiene el beso, sino hasta que suena el timbre del ascensor y se detiene. Ambas paramos para coger aire.

\- Por favor no me lleves a casa, quiero terminar esto contigo… - dice demasiado excitada.

\- Clarke, no eres consciente de lo que está pasando.

\- Sí lo estoy Lexa. Te deseo y esto me va a terminar matando si no me ayudas.

\- Clarke… estás drogada – digo con un tono calmado.

\- No, sé que he bebido unas copas pero sé que mañana me voy a acordar de esto.

\- No te digo que no te acuerdes – continuo diciendo – pero no quiero aprovecharme de ti…

\- Y no lo estás haciendo.

\- Clarke, no sé como decirte esto sin que me saltes al cuello pero tengo que decírtelo para convencerte en volver a casa….

\- ¿Qué pasa? - me dice poniendo su cara en mi cuello.

\- Esta noche no he venido a la fiesta para divertirme… un amigo mío tenía que venir aquí para hacer una entrega de droga a uno de los chicos de la fiesta. No sé como ha podido llegar esa basura a tu copa… lo siento.

\- ¿Estás de broma? - me dice poniéndose pálida. De repente, sus piernas pierden fuerza y se abalanza a mí agarrándose para no caerse. La sujeto de la cintura para que no se caiga y pongo su brazo por encima de mi cuello.

\- ¿Tienes idea de quién te dio la copa?.

\- Bellamy - susurra para ella - quiero decir, yo se la cogí pero me dijo que se la había preparado Murphy – dice temblando. De repente, sus ojos se empañan de lágrimas por lo que está sucediendo.

\- Shhh… tranquila – le digo agarrándola y poniendo su cara en mi cuello para que se desahogue – no ha sido culpa tuya. Y no te preocupes por lo de antes, uno de los efectos de la droga es la excitación – hago una pausa – será mejor que te lleve a tu casa antes de que la noche empeore.

De repente, mi teléfono empieza a vibrar. Lo cojo y contesto.

\- ¿Lincoln? - digo preocupada.

 **Por cierto, la obra es totalmente creada por mí y no cualquiera adaptación. Lo digo para que los escritores se abstengan a copiarse, que ya he visto alguna que otra coincidencia por ahí.**

 **PD: Sky Room es una discoteca muy chic y famosa de Nueva York. Aunque parezca mentira sí existe xD**

 **También he subido esta obra a Wattpad por si preferís verla con imágenes y así situaros mejor con las escenas.**


	4. El coche blindado

**Capítulo 4: EL COCHE BLINDADO**

 **LEXA**

Bajamos las escaleras lo más rápido que nuestros pies nos lo permiten. Aún no sé que ha pasado, pero el tono de Lincoln al teléfono no me ha transmitido nada bueno.

Clarke está ya mucho mejor, menos mal que su bebida ya estaba a la mitad cuando empezó a consumirla. A pesar de ello, no me atrevo a soltarla mientras salimos del local, no quiero que se tropiece o se maree y yo no pueda hacer nada para evitar la caída.

Cuando por fin salimos a la calle, podemos notar el frío recorriendo nuestra piel. El cual se agradece, así podemos remediar el calor que ambas nos habíamos provocado minutos antes. Noto que Clarke empieza a tiritar de frío, lo más seguro es que sea por la bajada de tensión, así que la pego más a mí agarrándola de la cadera. Ella se deja y se acurruca para sentir mi calor.

Vamos caminando hacia la zona de atrás, justamente donde horas antes habíamos aparcado el coche Lincoln y yo.

\- Vamos Clarke no te duermas – le digo acariciándole el pelo.

Ella me mira, y me deposita un beso tierno en mi mejilla. No digo nada, solamente me limito a agarrarla más fuerte mientras buscamos el coche de Lincoln. Al fondo puedo apreciar el faro de un coche, me acerco y veo que es él. Pero antes dejo a Clarke apoyada en un coche para que descanse.

\- ¿Quién es ella? - dice extrañado.

\- Es Clarke – Lincoln abre los ojos como platos – ¿qué le pasa?.

\- ¿Tú que crees? - le digo con un tono arisco. - tu trabajito me va costar tener que llevarla a mi casa porque ella no quiere ir a la suya en su estado – digo en voz baja.

\- ¿Ella también está…? - pregunta atemorizado.

\- ¿Cómo que ella también está? - pregunto sin entender lo que dice – Lincoln, no me digas que…. - antes de terminar la frase entiendo a lo que se refiere. Veo entre las sombras del coche como una chica de pelo negro está durmiendo en el asiento delantero - ¿Qué se supone que hace esa chica en tu coche? - digo en voz baja.

\- Tranquila Lexa, déjame que te lo explique cuando lleguemos al taller. No creo que sea conveniente que hablemos de esto aquí...si quieres puedes venirte con Clarke y así os ahorráis el dinero en un taxi.

\- ¡La que has liado Lincoln! - digo maldiciendo.

Voy hacia el coche para ayudar a Clarke que se había dormido en el maletero.

-Vamos Clarke, nos vamos a casa – digo con un tono tranquilizador.

La elevo en brazos y la meto en el asiento de atrás junto a mí. Lincoln arranca y Clarke se apoya en mi hombro aún tiritando del frío. Me aprieto más a ella y le acaricio la piel hasta que entra en calor y se duerme.

Diez minutos antes de llegar al taller, Clarke ya había despertado. Ya se les estaban yendo los efectos de la droga y estaba lo suficientemente consciente para preocuparse al ver a Octavia inconsciente en el asiento delantero. Antes de que se asustara y pidiera explicaciones, le explicamos lo sucedido y estuvo de acuerdo de llevar a Octavia al lugar dónde vive Lincoln.

Una vez que llegamos al dormitorio de invitados, Clarke ayuda a Octavia a cambiarse para pasar la noche en ese lugar, ya que en su estado no sería conveniente que volviera a sus casa.

\- Me puedes contar ahora, ¿qué ha sucedido? - digo temiéndome lo peor.

\- Es difícil de explicar… todo ha pasado tan rápido…

\- Lincoln…

\- Está bien… por donde empiezo… - hace una pausa para aclararse las ideas – cuando me reuní con los chicos, me invitaron a pasar a la zona de su fiesta para probar si daban resultado los efectos que les iba a producir la droga, y que no fuera un timo. Por lo que, uno de ellos… creo que fue el rubio, empezó a repartir alcohol mezclado con ésta y a dársela a los nuevos. Al ver que funcionaba decidió echarse dos copas, una para él y otra para Octavia, pero lo que no sabía es que ella ya había bebido demasiado y… bueno, ese es el resultado.

\- Ya… y ese chupetón que llevas, ¿qué significa?. - pregunto señalando hacia su cuello.

\- ¿Qué chupetón? - me dice poniendo su mano en el cuelo para esconderlo.

\- Por favor, sólo dime que no fue ella… - digo temiéndome lo peor.

\- Perdón, no fue mi intención – me mira arrepentido quitándose la mano del cuello – ella estaba mal... había visto a su novio besándose con otra chica, y… y yo intenté consolarla pero sin esperarmelo me besó… no sé que me pasó... una vez que me di cuenta de lo que estaba bebiendo la detuve. Intenté buscar a alguna de sus amigas pero no encontré a nadie… y al volver, ya la encontré inconsciente.

\- Puf... - miles de pensamientos y emociones corren a gran velocidad por mi cuerpo y mi cabeza. Siento que voy a estallar– solamente espero que no llamen a la policía y no te detengan por esto.

\- Tranquila, todo está en orden.

Se produce un silencio incómodo, hasta que decido hablar.

\- A todo esto… necesito que me hagas un favor – me mira intrigado - necesito que Clarke también duerma aquí contigo esta noche, no puedo llevármela a casa.

\- Está bien, puede quedarse.

Me encuentro cansada y me pican los ojos. Mientras que Lincoln ha ido a preparar la cama de Clarke, yo subo a ver como están. Octavia ya está consciente y parece que Clarke le está contando lo sucedido. Ambas están tranquilas, demasiado tranquilas... yo en su lugar estaría nerviosa al estar a cargo de dos desconocidos, pero claro, ellas creen en la bondad de la gente. Poco habrán podido experimentar en aquel internado lleno de seguridad o en sus mansiones lujosas dónde nadie puede hacerles nada.

\- Ya está dormida y lo sabe todo. Así que mañana al levantarse no se asustará y podrá coger un taxi para que la lleve a casa.

\- No hace falta, Lincoln se asegurará de llevarla para que no le pase nada malo...

Ambas nos quedamos mirándonos sin saber que decir.

\- Bueno… creo que es hora de que me marche – le digo dándole un abrazo – buenas noches, Clarke.

\- ¿A dónde se supone que vas? - me dice agarrándome de la chaqueta que me había prestado Lincoln.

\- A mi casa. Mañana temprano, mi hermana Anya tiene que trabajar y tengo que llevar a Aden a su partido de baloncesto.

\- Pensaba que iba a quedarme en tu casa – me mira con tristeza.

\- Y puedes quedarte, pero quiero que descanses después de esta larga noche. Si quieres mañana vengo a por ti – la miro por última vez mostrándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me marcho.

Voy por el desguace a paso lento, disfrutando del cielo y la brisa nocturna antes de que empiece a amanecer. A lo lejos escucho como unos pasos se aproximan.

\- ¡Lexa! - me grita desde la distancia con los ojos llorosos.

Me giro y ambas nos quedamos mirándonos hasta que ella se acerca dejando muy poca distancia entre nosotras. Quiero decirle que vuelva a la casa pero no puedo. No entiendo en qué está pensando para estar a punto de llorar, me acerco a ella en silencio con intención de abrazarla pero no hace falta ya que ella toma la iniciativa y me rodea con sus brazos con miedo a que me marche. No esperaba esa reacción de ella, la complazco y la abrazo para que se tranquilice ya que había empezado a sollozar. Un nudo se me hace en la garganta asfixiándome por escucharla de esa manera, respiro hondo poniendo mi cara en su cuello para evitar derrumbarme. No quiero que esto me afecte, quiero que sienta que está protegida si está a mi lado. Una vez que me relajo respirando el aroma de su pelo, un sentimiento de angustia atraviesa mi corazón y me asusta. Me doy cuenta de lo que significa, tengo miedo de perderla. De repente, miles de preguntas recorren mi cabeza asustándome, no quiero empezar a sentir nada por ella, pero me lo está poniendo demasiado difícil.

\- Todo está bien, Clarke – digo separándome de ella – no voy a dejar que te pase nada malo.

\- Déjame ir contigo, por favor - me dice mirándome con dulzura.

No digo nada y me limito a mirar esos preciosos ojos azules que estaban llenos de tristeza. No lo pienso más tiempo, me quito la chaqueta y se la pongo por encima. Agarro su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los mios y la conduzco fuera del desguace.

 **CLARKE**

No entiendo que me acaba de pasar. ¿Realmente he estado a punto de llorar al pensar de que iba a separarme de ella?. No puedo creer que esté empezando a sentir algo por Lexa... no puedo permitírmelo porque sé que esto va acabar mal. Y no es por la historia del chico pobre y la chica rica sino porque somos incompatibles en todos los sentidos.

Intento quitarme ese pensamiento de la cabeza y disfrutar de la proximidad de Lexa lo máximo posible. Algo dentro de mí me dice que el tiempo que esté con ella va a ser limitado, como si el destino nos tenga preparado el tiempo necesario para luego arrebatárnoslo.

-Clarke, será mejor que nos demos prisa por esta zona. No es muy segura y menos a estas horas – me dice apretándome más la mano.

Ahora entiendo por qué me lo dice, estamos caminando en un barrio marginal. Prácticamente estamos a oscuras porque las farolas de la calle están tan desgastadas que a penas hay un destello de luz en sus bombillas. Vamos caminando rápido y llegamos al final de la calle. Al girar, me asusto al ver varios vagabundos calentándose con un barril en llamas, nunca había presenciado algo así anteriormente, solamente en las películas. Me quedo analizando la escena: dos de ellos están durmiendo en el suelo con cajas de cartón; uno está bebiendo alguna bebida extraña que no reconozco, pero dudo que sea saludable; y otro está convulsionándose en el suelo mientras que se inyecta algo en el antebrazo.

-Clarke – me dice poniendo mi cabeza en su hombro – no quiero que veas eso.

Tras diez minutos de caminata, llegamos a un pequeño barrio llamado Polis, me doy cuenta que se llama así por los grandes graffitis que hay en las paredes y una pequeña matrícula con ese nombre arriba de la calle. El lugar era marginal pero no tanto como el anterior que pasamos hace unos momentos, lo que más destacaba era el aspecto desgastado y callejero del lugar, pero no me desagradaba gracias a los diferentes dibujos y letras que había en los muros, le daban un toque salvaje y artístico.

Al final de la calle había unos departamentos unidos unos con otros, más bien parecía como si fuera un motel abandonado. Nos adentramos en la urbanización y Lexa me suelta de la cadera para ir delante e indicarme el camino por las escaleras hasta detenernos en una puerta desgastada pero menos que el resto.

\- No es gran cosa pero es un hogar – me dice avergonzada.

\- Seguro que es mejor que la mía – digo guiñándole un ojo.

Lexa introduce la mano en sus bolsillos y saca una llave. De repente, se escucha como un coche derrapa en la calle y se detiene justo en la urbanización. Sin darme cuenta, Lexa me había agarrado y lanzado hacia una esquina contra el suelo, poniéndose ella encima mío protegiéndome.

Mi corazón empieza a latir rápido sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir ahora.

\- Lexa… - digo asustada

\- Shh… - dice levantándose con cautela. No me muevo del sitio, me limito a observarla con el corazón en un puño.

No sé que está pasando pero la cara de terror de Lexa no me tranquiliza para nada.

\- ¡Clarke, levantate ya! - me dice asustada, ayudándome a levantarme – la llave está en la cerradura, abre la puerta y pase lo que pase no abras – dice tocándome la mejilla para tranquilizarme - Si ocurre algo… llama a la policía.

Con cautela y en silencio voy a la puerta y la abro. Me giro por última vez para ver a Lexa y observo que empieza a rebuscar dentro de una maceta hasta sacar una navaja.

\- ¡¿ Pero, qué se supone que estás haciendo?! - digo atemorizada.

\- Tranquila, confía en mí, todo va a estar bien. Tengo que solucionar un asunto.

\- ¡No voy a dejarte ir para que te hagan daño!. ¿Estás loca? - digo con furia y tristeza.

-Por favor, Clarke. Acto seguido, me empuja dentro de la casa, cierra con llave desde a fuera y se marcha.

Corro por toda la planta de abajo en busca de una ventana que me permita saber que está sucediendo. Al cabo de un minuto encuentro la ventana que da hacia el exterior y me pego a ella pero con cuidado para que nadie me vea. Una vez que miro no encuentro a Lexa, hasta que la localizo escondida detrás de las escaleras abriendo la navaja. ¿Pero qué se supone que está haciendo?. De repente, mi mirada se centra en un coche blindado negro con un aspecto terrorífico. De él sale un hombre junto a una chica que parece de mi edad. El hombre mete su mano en el bolsillo, saca una billetera y le lanza un fajo de billetes a la cara; ella le escupe en la cara y el hombre furioso, la lanza al suelo. Éste se gira hacia el coche, pero antes de entrar, recibe un taconazo en la cabeza.

El hombre misterioso, fuera de sí, agarra a la chica y le da un puñetazo en la cara dejándola en el suelo sangrando. Mi corazón se detiene y mi cuerpo tiembla al ver que Lexa había salido para enfrentarse al hombre. Éste la mira de arriba a bajo con desprecio, se acerca a ella y le toquetea el cuerpo, pero de repente, se pone tenso y se aleja un poco. Lexa está presionando con la navaja el abdomen del hombre provocándole un pequeño circulo de sangre. Finalmente, éste se marcha pero sin antes lanzar el último billete a la cara de Lexa.

Una vez que el coche se ha ido, Lexa se acerca a la chica y le limpia con un pañuelo de su bolsillo la cara ensangrentada. ¿La conocerá?. Mi cuerpo se ha puesto más tenso tras las suaves caricias que Lexa le ha dado en la cara para que la chica se tranquilice. En cuestión de segundos, mi alma se ha desvanecido y mi corazón se ha roto. La chica se había lanzado a besar a Lexa. Ésta la besaba con desesperación y pasión. Pero lo que provocó un dolor desgarrador en mi interior fue cuando Lexa, tras una pausa, la volvió a besar con la misma pasión.

Mi sangre ha dejado de fluir a través de mí y mi corazón se ha desgarrado. Un nudo en la garganta aparece provocando que mis ojos se humedezcan, y una lágrima se deslice por mi mejilla.

 _¿Por qué me ha hecho eso?_ \- dice mi subconsciente. ¿Pero qué me iba hacer?, no somos nada y nunca lo seremos.

Dejo la ventana y subo por las escaleras llorando en silencio en busca de la habitación de Lexa. Cuando llego, cierro la puerta y me siento en el suelo, finalmente expulso todo el dolor que había contenido hace unos minutos. Nunca había sentido nada tan doloroso. No paro de llorar y tengo la respiración entrecortada, puedo sentir como la luz de mi interior se había destruido en cuestión de segundos, y todo por una chica que casi ni conozco.

Una vez que me relajo, voy hacia la cama y me desvisto quedándome en ropa interior. Me da igual si ella me ve, ya estoy convencida de que nada va a pasar, y más si ella tiene… ¿novia?, ¿amante?. No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé, es que no le intereso… o al menos como a mí me gustaría. Pensaba que podría enamorarse de mí pero qué equivocada estaba. Poco a poco me abro a los brazos de Morfeo y me duermo.

 **LEXA**

Cuando pensaba que la noche no podía ir a peor, ¿me pasa esto?. No sé que le he hecho al karma, pero está siendo un capullo conmigo. Una vez que he tranquilizado a Costia y le he aclarado que no pensaba volver con ella entro en mi casa. Enciendo una lámpara para ver si Clarke me ha estado esperando en el salón pero no, está vacío, así que apago la luz y subo las escaleras que dan al piso de arriba. Voy despacio, sin hacer ruido. Cuando llego a mi habitación me quedo unos segundo pensando qué inventar para no cortarle lo ocurrido a Clarke. No tengo ni ganas de contarle que Costia es prostituta y mi ex, y menos, el pasado de ambas, por lo que decido esquivar el tema. Cuando entro, me encuentro a Clarke durmiendo en ropa interior, y un chispazo ardiente recorre mi cuerpo excitándome al momento. Rápidamente miro al suelo, evitando cualquier pensamiento erótico que me saque de mi racionalidad.

 _¿Cómo narices voy a dormir con esta diosa en lencería?_ \- me digo desesperada.

Saco ropa ancha de mi armario para ponérsela,pero sé que si se la pongo, la despertaría por lo que rechazo esa opción. Finalmente, me decanto por taparla y yo dormir mirando al lado contrario para evitar la tentación. Ha sido una larga noche y dentro de unas horas saldría el sol.

Una vez que me pongo el pijama, abro la cama y me tapo sintiendo la calidez de las sábanas. Cierro los ojos pero veo que Clarke empieza a agitarse nerviosa, le acaricio su espalda desnuda para que vuelva a recuperar la tranquilidad. Parece tranquilizarse ya que ha dejado de moverse. Le doy un beso en la frente y me tumbo mirando al techo suspirando. Pero esa tranquilidad acaba cuando Clarke se apoya en mi hombro y me abraza relajando todo su cuerpo sintiéndose protegida.

 _Esto va a acabar muy mal_ – me digo apretando los ojos.

Ese acto había avivado la llama de mi interior pero no la sexual sino la de mi corazón.


	5. El partido de Aden

**Capítulo 5:** **EL PARTIDO DE ADEN**

 **LEXA**

\- Lexa… levanta...

Una voz rebota en mi cabeza desde hace unos cinco minutos,pero no le hago caso y sigo durmiendo. Me duele la cabeza y me pesan los párpados, eso es por no poder haber pegado ojo en toda la noche. ¿Quién me mandaría a mí ir a esa fiesta? con lo bien que podría a ver acabado la noche en mi cama...

\- Lexa…

Otra vez la voz se repite. ¿Quién me está molestando a estas horas?.

\- Cinco minutos más Aden… - murmuro somnolienta sin saber lo que digo.

Me giro de lado y empiezo a buscar mi almohada. Creo que se me ha caído porque tengo la cabeza apoyada en mi brazo. Empiezo a deslizar mi mano por la cama, buscándola. Tras una desesperada búsqueda, encuentro el objeto blandito y lo arrastro hacia mí, acurrucándome. Que bien huele...¿desde cuando Anya usa detergente de vainilla?. Debería usarlo más a menudo, así alegraría mi despertar.

Noto como algo roza mi cara suavemente y me rasco quitándome el molesto cosquilleo. En cuestión de segundos, otra vez vuelvo a sentir el mismo cosquilleo, pero esta vez gruño apretujando más mi cabeza contra el cuerpo blando . Deslizo la mano de arriba abajo para quitar aquello que me impide continuar con mi sueño, pero no lo encuentro. Poco a poco voy desperezándome sintiendo un calor ajeno que se pega a mi cuerpo. Me enderezo un poco, y aprieto mi mano contra un bulto. Que raro… ¿desde cuando la almohada tiene bultos?.

\- ¡Lexa, despierta!.

El grito de Clarke me hace reaccionar y me golpeo bruscamente la cabeza contra la cabecera de la cama.

-¡Maldita sea, Clarke! - digo enfadada presionando con las manos mi cabeza.

Miles de punzadas de dolor palpitan en mi cabeza no permitiéndome pensar. Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que la mañana no podía empezar peor… mis manos están en las caderas de Clarke, apretujándola contra mi cuerpo y mi cara, a escasos milímetros de su pecho semidesnudo. Mi cuerpo se ha puesto tenso, sintiendo punzadas de excitación. Pero no me dura mucho, ya que me ruborizo en cuestión de segundos al ver el rojo tomate de la cara de Clarke.

\- Perdón… yo.. estaba…durmien.. - balbuceo desplazándome hacia el borde de la cama y cayéndome al suelo.

 _¡Maldita sea, ya es la segunda vez que me pasa!._

Ahora mismo estoy tumbada hacia arriba y no tengo la intención de levantarme por la vergüenza que recorre mi cuerpo. ¿Y ahora como salgo de esta?. ¡No, si al final tendré que poner barrotes para no caerme de la cama!.

Los segundos pasan y yo sigo en el suelo sin moverme. Me está costando procesar lo que está ocurriendo. Cierro los ojos intentando pensar que todo es un sueño, hasta que los abro y me encuentro con Clarke mirándome desde la cama en ropa interior.

-¡Joder, Clarke vístete! - digo enderezándome y tapándome los ojos con las manos.

-¡Lexa, estás sangrando! - dice asustada.

Me llevo la mano hacia la sien y noto como un hilo de sangre cae por ésta. Intento limpiármela con la camiseta pero sigue sangrando. Rápidamente, Clarke se levanta de la cama y se pone enfrente mío con un pañuelo. La visión que tengo de su cuerpo hace que no sea para nada tranquilizadora. Está vez me ha permitido deleitarme de cada parte de su anatomía y con mucha más precisión que anoche.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me dice apretándome la sien con el pañuelo.

Otra vez ese sentimiento de vergüenza inunda mi cuerpo provocándome una niebla mental peor que la anterior, no tengo fuerza ni para hablar. Intento decirle que se aparte, ya que está encima mío, pero solo logro balbucear, así que me levanto bruscamente intentando no tocarla y salgo corriendo de la habitación sin decir nada.

A ver Lexa, relájate… - digo hablando con mi subconsciente.

Aunque ya lo haya repetido quinientas veces en menos de un minuto, sigo igual que antes. Estoy recorriendo de una punta a otra la planta de abajo. Intento pensar, pero la resaca y el dolor del golpe no me ayudan para nada. Miro el reloj y me doy cuenta de la hora que es. ¡Aden llega tarde al partido!.

Subo rápidamente las escaleras y toco violentamente la puerta de Aden.

¡Aden, abre!. ¡Llegamos tarde! - grito con nerviosismo.

Al ver que no abre,y mi nerviosismo no puede más, abro bruscamente la puerta y me doy de bruces contra el suelo. ¡Pero qué mierda me pasa hoy!.

\- ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda...joder! - maldigo rascándome el pie que se ha golpeado con el skate de Aden.

Estoy de muy malhumor. Me levanto sofocada y voy firme hacia el escritorio de Aden donde me ha dejado una nota. ¡Genial!. Resulta que el pequeñajo ha entrado en mi cuarto para avisarme, pero me ha visto un tanto… ocupada. ¡La que me va a caer con Anya!.

Tras veinte minutos, en los que me he podido relajar y pegarme una ducha rápida en la habitación de Anya decido ir a mi cuarto para hablar con Clarke. Antes de entrar, respiro hondo y toco a la puerta para no llevarme ninguna sorpresa más. No recibo respuesta y vuelvo a tocar. De nuevo ninguna respuesta, pongo la oreja en la puerta y no escucho nada , así que abro con cautela de espaldas.

\- Clarke, ¿estás lista? - digo entrando de espaldas.

No recibo ninguna respuesta, pero sí escucho como cae el agua de la ducha. Así que he de suponer, que se estará duchando. Me acerco a la puerta para saber si está bien.

\- Clarke, ¿estás en el baño? - digo intentando no imaginar a Clarke con el agua deslizándose por su perfecta anatomía.

\- Sí, ahora mismo salgo – dice desde dentro.

\- Mierda… - digo en voz baja - ¡tranquila, tómate tu tiempo!. ¡Estaré abajo preparando el desayuno! - grito conteniendo el aliento para no balbucear.

\- ¡Vale! - me grita imitándome.

\- ¡Por cierto, coge la ropa que necesites!.

\- ¡Gracias!. ¡Aunque pensaba bajar sin nada! - grita riéndose.

\- Esta chica va a matarme de un infarto... – murmuro para mis adentros con una sonrisa.

Una vez que Clarke se ha terminado de duchar, baja al comedor y nos dirigimos un saludo incómodo. Ella no está avergonzada para nada, pero yo no he podido mirarla a los ojos en ningún momento. No me pienso arriesgar a ruborizarme y que piense que cualquier movimiento suyo me puede enloquecer, tengo que mantener mi compostura.

 _¿Cómo puede ser que todo le quede bien? -_ me digo mientras la observo disimuladamente de arriba a bajo _._ Está irresistible hasta con mi ropa; y eso que lleva unos tenis, una camiseta sin mangas de baloncesto y unos vaqueros rajados.

Desayunamos en silencio. De vez en cuando nuestras miradas coinciden, pero yo rápidamente agacho la cabeza.

\- Lexa, ¿quieres decirme algo? - me dice intrigada.

\- No – digo sin mirarla.

-¿Estás segura? - me dice disimulando una sonrisa – Siento que estás evitándome...

\- No te estoy evitando - digo concentrando mi mirada en los cereales como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Y por qué no me miras desde que te has levantado?.

\- ¿Qué dices?. Pues claro que te he mirado – digo mirándola por primera vez en todo este rato, pero no dura mucho tiempo hasta que vuelvo a agachar la mirada, al sentir como se extendía el calor por mis mejillas.

\- Ya… será mejor que me vaya. No quiero incomodarte – dice levantándose decepcionada.

\- ¡No, espera! - digo levantándome de manera brusca de la silla.

Clarke se ha asustado y yo me he ruborizado por las formas. Esto está saliendo de mal en peor… la única solución es hablarlo.

\- Está bien, hablemos – digo ofreciéndole asiento. Ambas nos sentamos de nuevo, y esta vez manteniendo nuestra mirada.

\- Si no te importa voy a hablar primero… - Clarke asiente – a ver… por dónde empiezo… mira Clarke, sé que nuestra relación no ha empezado con buen pie…. espera… ¿relación?, quiero decir… amistad, bueno… no sé si somos amigas o no, debido a...mira el punto es que esto está yendo de mal en peor, y yo no quiero que cuando estemos en el internado estemos como ahora mismo, quiero decir, sin poder mirarnos a la cara… - digo intentando procesar lo que he dicho.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Y por lo de anoche…

\- Oh tranquila, no fue gran cosa para mí – digo arrepintiéndome de mis palabras al ver la reacción de decepción de Clarke – quiero decir… uf, estoy está siendo muy complicado… a ver, tú tienes novio, y... yo estoy muy bien como estoy… quiero decir, yo ahora mismo no estoy dispuesta a estar con nadie porque quiero concentrarme en mis estudios para que me acepten en una buena universidad. ¿No sé si me explico?.

\- Perfectamente – responde ofendida – entonces… ¿compañeras?.

\- Sí, claro… o amigas…o como tú quieras – digo con nerviosismo.

\- Creo que de momento… compañeras – dice sin mirarme.

\- Claro, como tú quieras – digo evitando ruborizarme.

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar en completo silencio, Clarke sube a mi habitación a por sus cosas y baja para que la acompañe a casa.

\- ¿Estás lista?.

-Sí, ya lo tengo todo – dice con una mirada triste.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto incómoda.

\- Perfectamente – me dice con una sonrisa para nada creíble.

Abro la puerta y salimos del departamento para coger mi moto.

\- Tranquila, manejo muy bien la moto – digo al ver el nerviosismo de Clarke.

\- No si ya vi como la manejabas el día que casi me atropellas – me dice con una risa burlona.

\- La verdad, es que tenía intención de todo menos de atropellarte. No podría haberme perdonado si atropellara a una rubia tan sexy – digo guiñándole el ojo. Clarke sonríe y la tensión entre nosotras se ha esfumado.

Una vez que Clarke se pone el casco que le doy, me subo a la moto y arranco con seguridad. En cambio, Clarke sube indecisa y no sabe a dónde agarrarse.

\- Te aconsejo que te agarres a mí… y no es por aprovecharme, pero la verdad es más cómodo y seguro.

\- Creo que voy a agarrarme a la parte de atrás…– me dice acercándose a mi oreja mientras pega su cuerpo contra mi espalda – ya sabes… no me fio de mis manos.

\- Una pena… - digo girándome con una sonrisa traviesa – agárrate.

Clarke se agarra y arranco la moto. Me alegro de que volvamos a tener la relación juguetona de antes, se hace me más amena. Al menos esta vez es más inocente.

\- ¿Te importaría si pasamos antes para ver a Aden?. Quiero asegurarme de que está bien.

\- Claro. No tengo prisa.

\- Está bien. Y por última vez… te aconsejo que te agarres, estás muy confiada.

\- Tranquila, Woods. Yo controlo – me dice dándome una palmada en mi espalda.

\- Claro… - digo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Giro el manillar bruscamente, suelto el freno derrapando con la rueda y salgo a gran velocidad. Rápidamente, Clarke se suelta de su agarre para aferrarse a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello. Puedo notar la tensión de todo su cuerpo contra mi espalda, creo que va hasta con los ojos cerrados...eso pasa por no hacerme caso. Aflojo la marcha y nos detenemos ante un semáforo que se ha puesto en rojo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - digo con cierta ironía al ver que me está agarrando tan fuerte que tiene los nudillos blancos.

\- No sabes como te odio ahora mismo…

\- No es culpa mía que no me hagas caso – digo riéndome.

\- ¡Tú lo que quieres es matarme! - dice apretándose más a mí al ver que el semáforo se ha puesto en ámbar.

\- Por supuesto que no, Clarke Griffin. Lo que quiero es que disfrute de la adrenalina que nos proporciona la moto. Es usted un poco desconsiderada…

El semáforo se pone en verde, vuelvo a quemar motor y salgo disparada pero esta vez con más velocidad que antes no permitiendo que Clarke pueda responderme.

 **CLARKE**

Una vez que Lexa aparca la moto, guardo el casco y me bajo furiosa sin dirigirle ni una palabra. ¡No puedo creer que me haya hecho pasar este mal rato!. Encima en un momento, ha cogido más velocidad de lo normal a adrede y casi nos chocamos contra un camión al frenar en seco. ¡Está loca!.

\- ¡Clarke, espera!.

Continuo mi camino sin rumbo para evitarla, ahora mismo no tengo ganas de estar con ella. No sé como he cedido a venir a ver su hermano, debería haberme ido directamente a casa.

\- ¿No te habrás enfadado? - me dice mientras me detiene con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¡Ni me hables! - respondo furiosa, continuando mi camino.

Sigo caminando a paso rápido hacia la cancha de baloncesto hasta que Lexa se pone delante mío, me detiene y me eleva en brazos con una impresionante agilidad. Empiezo a patalear como una niña pequeña para que me suelte, pero es más fuerte que yo y no lo consigo.

\- ¡Lexa, suéltame ahora mismo! - grito fulminándola con la mirada.

\- No – dice con una malicia divertida en sus ojos.

\- ¡Lexa, bájame ya! - digo perdiendo la paciencia.

\- No, hasta que me perdones.

\- No te pienso perdonar, así que puedo quedarme así todo el día hasta que te canses – digo acercándome a su boca para ponerla nerviosa y que afloje el agarre para poder soltarme.

\- Ni lo intentes, Clarke. A diferencia de ti, yo sé controlarme.

\- ¿Estás segura? - digo acercando mis labios a escasos centímetros de los suyos mientras me muerdo el labio inferior.

Ambas nos quedamos mirándonos de manera desafiante hasta que nos relajamos y nuestros cuerpos empiezan a sucumbirse por el deseo. Lexa me baja y me conduce lentamente a la pared pegando mi espalda contra ésta. Está tan cerca de mí que puedo escuchar su respiración agitada. No me ha quitado la mirada de encima en ningún momento pero esta vez ha ido acompañada de una sonrisa especial que anteriormente no me había mostrado. Me recoge el pelo poniéndomelo de lado cariñosamente y me abraza poniendo su cara en mi cuello.

\- ¿Me perdonas, por favor? - me susurra al oído tiernamente – no lo volveré a hacer, te lo juro – me dice depositándome un beso dulce en mi mandíbula.

No respondo, me he quedado sin palabras tras ese nuevo afecto de cariño. Adoro a esta Lexa tierna y protectora. Intento recuperar mi coraza pero no puedo, me está mirando con sus preciosos ojos verdes de una manera muy tierna e infantil. Es tan adorable.

\- Te perdono… pero ten en mente que te sigo odiando – digo intentando separarme.

\- Yo en cambio, no puedo decir lo mismo... – dice acercando sus labios con los míos.

Cierro los ojos y espero a que me bese, pero ese beso nunca llega. Abro los ojos y veo que se está riendo de una manera burlona.

\- Recuerda Clarke: "somos compañeras" - me dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- De momento… – le digo con voz sensual acercándome a su oído.

Antes de irme hacia la cancha, me muerdo el labio y veo a través de sus ojos como se ha excitado. Eso pasa por intentar jugar conmigo.

El partido está a punto de comenzar y Lexa no ha vuelto a pesar de que había dicho que volvía en diez minutos.

\- ¿Clarke? - escucho una voz conocida y me giro.

-¿Octavia?. ¿Qué haces aquí? - digo extrañada ya que va acompañada de Lincoln.

\- ¡Vaya, no pensaba encontrarte aquí! - dice sentándose al lado mío y Lincoln a su lado – como Lexa no pudo llevar a Aden al partido, éste le dijo a Lincoln si podía llevarlo… y claro, hemos hecho una pequeña paradita antes de que me lleve a casa – me dice mirando con una sonrisa a Lincoln.

\- Espera…¿conoces a Aden?.

\- Claro, es aquel chico rubio de allí – dice señalándolo.

\- ¡Vaya!, no se parece nada a…

\- ¿Lexa? - dice Lincoln interrumpiendo – son medio-hermanos. Bueno, técnicamente Anya también lo es. Son todos de diferente padre.

\- Ah… no lo sabía – digo disimulando mi incomodidad – Octavia, ¿te importaría acompañarme al baño antes de que empiece?.

\- Claro – dice sonriendo de una manera encantadora a Lincoln – vuelvo enseguida.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras, comienza el partido así que me apresuro por los pasillos para ir rápido a los baños y zanjar el tema que me ronda por la mente desde que he visto a Octavia.

\- Tranquila, estoy bien – se apresura a decir Octavia poniendo sus manos en mis hombros – Lincoln ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Y por lo de anoche… no puedo decir que me acuerdo perfectamente de todo, pero sí de lo suficiente para cortar con Murphy de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Estás hablando enserio? - digo muy sorprendida. De todas las veces, que Octavia ha perdonado las infidelidades de Murphy y sus celos, no me puedo creer que por fin esté pasando.

\- Completamente. Aún no me creo cómo pudo hacer lo de anoche… lo que hizo fue despreciable – dice con rabia – y no sé si debería contártelo, pero… Bellamy iba a hacer lo mismo contigo.

\- ¿Qué?. No, no, Bellamy no sería capaz de hacerme eso, él no es así. Que yo sepa el causante de todo fue Murphy – digo intentando convencerme.

\- No fue así, Clarke. Lincoln me dijo que fueron ambos los compradores y escuchó que el moreno, o sea, Bellamy dijo que iba a preparar una diferente al resto para una persona especial.

\- No,no,no… creo que se ha confundido de persona. Además, ¿desde cuando confías en lo que dice Lincoln? - digo ofendida – que yo sepa lo conoces de unas pocas horas.

\- No es que confíe, es que tiene sentido – hace una pausa – mira Clarke, no sé si debería contártelo `porque no quiero hacerte daño, pero eres mi mejor amiga y…

\- Por favor, Octavia – digo esperándome lo peor.

\- Murphy me contó que Bellamy estaba cansado de tus rechazos en la cama. No entiende por qué de la noche a la mañana te convertiste tan... "estrecha" - Octavia hace una pausa nerviosa para recobrar el aliento - Murphy le aconsejó tener una aventura pero obviamente Bellamy dijo que no, no quiso arriesgarse por pillan… ya sabes, porque sino se enteraría su familia y la tuya. Yo le dije que el problema era que realmente no estabais enamorados ya que vuestras familias prácticamente os unieron pero claro… hablar con Murphy es como hablarle a la pared.

\- No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto ahora – digo enfada.

\- Lo siento, Clarke. No pensaba que Bellamy te engañara de esa manera para acostarse contigo - me dice con una mirada culpable.

\- Creo que me voy a casa – digo enfada caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Por favor Clarke, no te enfades conmigo - dice deteniéndome. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Ahora quiero estar sola, O – digo apartándola y saliendo del lugar.

Una vez que acabó el partido, le pedí a Lexa irme a casa lo antes posible. Ella aceptó sin rechistar ya que se había dado cuenta de que había pasado algo entre Octavia y yo, ya que no hablamos durante todo el partido.

Volví a subirme a su moto pero esta vez me llevó a casa dándome un paseo tranquilo. Lexa sabía que no estaba bien, por lo que en ocasiones intentaba animarme inclinando la moto a los lados serpenteando para que sonriera; o cuando nos deteníamos en un semáforo, acariciaba mis manos que rodeaban su firme abdomen. El resto del trayecto fue silencioso pero los últimos minutos hablamos un poco aunque solamente fuera para que le diera las indicaciones del camino hacia mi casa. Una vez que llegamos, ambas nos bajamos de la moto y nos quitamos los cascos.

\- Entonces… ¿vives aquí? - dice intentando disimular su fascinación mientras observa detenidamente el rascacielos.

\- Sí, concretamente en el último piso del rascacielos – digo señalando hacia arriba.

Ambas nos quedamos mirándonos incómodas sin saber que decir. Me gustaría invitarla a pasar para agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero no sé si tiene otras cosas que hacer o simplemente, le incomodaría ver todo el lujo con el que estoy acostumbrada a vivir.

\- Bueno… - dice Lexa incómoda metiéndose las manos en el bolsillos – ¿nos vemos en el internado?.

\- Claro - digo nerviosa.

Lexa me guiña el ojo divertida y se sube a la moto. Necesito decírselo antes de que se vaya.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora? - digo demasiado rápido.

\- Em… no, había pensado ir al taller de Lincoln para ayudarle pero como está con Octavia pues… no sé cuando volverá – dice bajando de la moto.

\- Había pensado… si quieres,claro… que subas a mi casa para curarte la herida de la sien – digo señalando la herida.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿está sangrando de nuevo? - dice asustada mientras se lleva las manos al pequeño corte.

\- No, pero trozos de papel pegados a la herida… realmente no son de gran ayuda – digo riéndome.

\- La verdad es que he de admitir que nunca he sido muy buena curándome las heridas… de eso se ha encargado siempre Anya o Indra… - dice con una risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Indra? - digo disimulando mis celos.

\- Sí, nuestra vecina. Ella es como una madre para nosotros, siempre se ha hecho cargo de nuestras necesidades y sobretodo de Aden cuando era más pequeño. Bueno y… de cuando nuestra

madre murió.

\- Vaya… ¿entonces vives con tu padre?.

\- No, mi padre nos abandonó cuando tenía ocho años. No sé si lo sabes pero tanto Anya como Aden son medio hermanos míos – me dice evitando mi mirada con la suya. Se había puesto tensa.

\- Algo me había comentado Lincoln… - digo cogiéndole la mano para no darle importancia al asunto – bueno… ¿vamos adentro? - digo con una sonrisa.

\- Claro – dice entrelazando sus dedos con los míos.

Cuando llegamos al portal, cruzamos el pasillo que nos conduce al ascensor y saludo al portero que nos lo abre con la tarjeta de acceso. Lexa no dice nada durante el ascenso hasta el ático, solamente se limita a mirar la luz que cambia al pasar de un piso a otro. No sé si ha sido buena idea este ofrecimiento…

Una vez que llegamos la última planta, me cede el paso y yo le agarro la mano con una sonrisa conduciéndola hasta la puerta. Pongo el código en la puerta y entramos : las luces se encienden y todo el ático se ilumina creando un gran espectáculo. A mi madre le encanta la tecnología... en cambio, yo soy más sencilla en ese aspecto.

Veo que Lexa se ruboriza al ver todo y la llevo rápidamente hacia mi cuarto para que no se sienta incómoda. Cómo me gustaría que tuviera las mismas posibilidades que yo... así no seríamos tan diferentes. Podría darle algo de mi dinero para que viviera mejor, al fin y al cabo, dentro de un año recibiría la herencia de mi padre pero como ella es tan vanidosa seguro que no lo aceptaría. Eso es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ella, le gusta conseguir lo suyo con esfuerzo y empeño, no como la mayoría de los hijos ricos de los amigos de mi madre: unos enchufados que agarran la fama de sus progenitores para tener éxito.

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto le ordeno que se tumbe en la cama mientras que voy al baño para coger el botiquín. Cuando vuelvo, la encuentro tumbada en mi cama observando mi dibujo.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que eras tan buena dibujando? - me dice enseñándome el dibujo que había hecho de sus ojos – es mi sensación o…

 _Por favor, no lo digas_ – me digo asustada

\- ¿Son mis ojos? - me dice con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- No, son los de Octavia – respondo intentando disimular mi mentira lo mejor posible – y por cierto, no soy para nada buena.

\- ¿Estás de broma?. ¡Eres diez veces mejor que los grafiteros de Polis! – dice mirando el dibujo atentamente sin perderse ningún detalle – espero que un día me dibujes a mí también – me lo devuelve con una sonrisa.

Cojo el dibujo y lo dejo en el escritorio junto al resto de los dibujos y bocetos de Lexa escondidos. Vuelvo a coger la mano de Lexa y la siento al final de la habitación para que no tenga ninguna posibilidad de verlos. No quiero fastidiar tan pronto el inicio de nuestra nueva amistad.

Una vez que se sienta, le quito con cuidado los trozos de papel higiénico que tiene en el corte. La herida empieza a sangrar un poco al quitarle algunas costras que se habían adherido al papel. Rápidamente pongo el alcohol en un algodón para que no se le infecte la herida y se lo pongo con cuidado. A pesar, de los quejidos y gruñidos que suelta, no se aparta. Continuo mi proceso de curación siguiendo los pasos de mi madre hasta que ,de repente, me viene a la mente lo que me había contado Octavia horas antes en el partido. Se me ha hecho un nudo en la garganta, pero no es por la posibilidad de que Bellamy también haya sido culpable de ese desastre, sino porque sé que si estuviera con Lexa nunca me haría nada de eso. Estoy convencida de que aunque a veces pueda ser arrogante, en el fondo, es muy tierna y protectora. Sólo que no lo muestra por la forma de vida que ha tenido.

A pesar de ello sigo curándole, pero esta angustia va a peor. Mis ojos se están empezando a humedecer y no quiero que me vea así. Por lo que rápidamente, aparto mi mirada de la suya y me giro buscando tiritas en el botiquín. Intento buscarlas para que no note mi nerviosismo, pero finalmente mi nudo se deshace y mis mejillas acaban llenas de lágrimas.

Sin querer suelto un sollozo ahogado,y dejo la búsqueda de las tiritas para sentarme en el suelo apoyando mi frente contra mis brazos. Mientras continuo con mi llanto, noto como Lexa se levanta,se agacha delante mío, y me levanta la barbilla para quitarme las lágrimas con su mano.

\- No te voy a preguntar que te pasa, porque no sé si realmente quieres hablar de ello… pero quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí – me dice mirándome dulcemente.

\- Lo siento, no puedo – me levanto bruscamente y voy hacia el baño, pero Lexa me detiene agarrándome del brazo.

Finalmente, me derrumbo y Lexa me abraza muy fuerte contra ella mientras me descontrolo en un profundo llanto. Odio cuando me pongo así porque no sé como relajarme, pero está vez, me calmo gracias a las caricias de Lexa y los pequeños besos inocentes que me deja en mi cuello.

\- Por favor, deja de llorar… no quiero verte así – me dice quitándome las lágrimas- sé que no nos conocemos de mucho, Clarke pero… quiero que sepas que a pesar de nuestras diferencias, juro, que siempre voy a estar para ti – sus ojos se habían humedecido.

 **Perdón por la tardanza pero es que he estado unos días de vacaciones jijijiji**

 **PD: por cierto, muchííííííísimas gracias por los comentarios. Aunque parezca que no, animan mucho al escritor para que continúe con la historia 3**


	6. Lexa,mi nueva tutora

**Capítulo 6: LEXA, MI NUEVA TUTORA**

 **CLARKE**

 _Me muero de sueño..._

Intento mantener los ojos abiertos aunque sea por un minuto, pero no puedo. Es la primera semana de clases y parece que es fin de curso… hace calor, el ambiente de clase está cargado, y el ánimo de mis compañeros no ayuda precisamente. Además, el profesor de historia tampoco colabora en este intento de no quedarnos dormidos; creo que ya ha repetido tres o cuatro veces la misma anécdota. ¡Qué agonía!.

Dejo fluir mi mente para distraerme pero siempre acabo llegando a la misma conclusión: Lexa,lexa y más, lexa. Por lo que, intento distraerme de otra manera mirando a mi alrededor. Ni los dibujos que he hecho a escondidas en los últimos treinta minutos, han sido de gran ayuda para acabar con esta pesadilla.

 _Tic,toc,tic,toc...¡maldito reloj!._

Miro a Octavia y veo que le queda poco para dormirse; e incluso a Raven le falta poco. A pesar de ser una cerebrito y gustarle cada una de las materias.¡Lo cual no entiendo!,no para de mismo es la personificación de un koala: la cabeza escondida bajo los libros y agarrada con las manos a las patas de la silla.

Miro de nuevo el reloj con la esperanza de que hayan pasando al menos diez minutos, pero nada, sólo dos escasos minutos.¿Qué puedo hacer…?.Mi nerviosismo está empeorando,y lo noto: por la forma involuntaria del movimiento de mis piernas(que ahora parecen espasmos) y porque ya es la cuarta vez que me muerdo las uñas.

Mi cabeza va a estallar como siga contando más sobre la conquista de las Américas...

 _¡Por favor, callesé! - digo para mis adentros frustrada._

De nuevo el " _tic,toc"_ del reloj resuena en mi mente. Apoyo la cabeza en el escritorio, el cual es bastante espacioso, y abro el ordenador portátil para esconder mi cabeza y así, poder dormir sin que se note.

Cierro los ojos y miles de fechas sin sentido estallan en mis oídos frustrándome y obligándome a despertar. Giro la cabeza con un lloriqueo silencioso y me doy cuenta de que hay un asiento vacío. ¿Quién será el nuevo de este año?.¡Espera!;¿y Lexa?. Me incorporo con un nerviosismo atroz,y con un gran escalofrío que ha recorrido toda mi columna a gran velocidad provocado por su ausencia.

Mis ojos recorren toda la clase en su búsqueda,pero no la encuentro. Debería parecerme insignificante su ausencia,pero la realidad es otra diferente. ¿Dónde se ha metido?. Se supone que hoy vendría, me lo dijo. ¿Y si se ha arrepentido y no la vuelvo a ver?. ¡Clarke, relájate dios santo!. Respiro hondo y me relajo dentro de lo que cabe, aunque sigo igual de tensa. ¡A la mierda la respiración!.¿Dónde se ha metido?.

\- ¿Qué te pasa?.Parece que has visto a un fantasma... - me susurra Raven con los ojos entrecerrados y con la cabeza aún escondida bajo el libro.

-¿Dónde está Lexa? - le susurro escondiendo mi cabeza para que no nos pille el profesor.

\- No lo sé – se frota con la mano los ojos - A lo mejor se ha quedado dormida en su casa. Envíale un mensaje – se estira sin disimulo en la silla mientras se da golpes en el hombro para desperezarse. Le ha crujido toda la espada.

-¿No ha dormido aquí? - sin querer elevo un poco el tono ante la sorpresa. Rápidamente, disimulo.

\- No – me dice con un movimiento de cabeza.

Me enderezo en el sitio y disimuladamente meto la mano en mi bolso, saco mi Iphone 6s Plus para mandarle un mensaje. ¡Espera!, si no tengo su número...

\- ¡Raven! - susurro desesperada volviéndome de nuevo a agachar.

\- ¿Qué? - dice imitando la intensidad de mi tono.

\- ¿Tienes el número de Lexa? - me río por su imitación.

Asiente a la vez que su rostro cambia a una expresión mucho más fría, al ver que ocurre algo por detrás de mí. Me giro sin disimulo, y veo que Octavia me está mirando con una sonrisa forzada a la vez que nos señala al profesor.

Miro al frente y veo que tanto el resto de la clase como el profesor,nos están observando. Me enderezo con una sonrisa forzada de disculpa y el profesor vuelve a recaudar la explicación refunfuñando.

Una vez que se ha calmado de nuevo el ambiente y todos están de nuevo durmiéndose, miro a Raven con desesperación para que me de el número. Ésta asiente y empieza a buscar el móvil. Está teniendo unos pequeños problemas para encontrarlo: constantemente saca miles de artilugios tecnológicos; dos calculadoras que pone en el escritorio... pero ni rastro de éste. Tras una búsqueda desesperada, logra encontrarlo y ambas pegamos un respingo de felicidad en el asiento. Acto seguido, me manda el contacto al móvil.

Desbloqueo la pantalla y lo guardo, pero tengo que ponerle un nombre...pasan dos o tres minutos hasta que me decanto por "ojiverde". Una vez que he logrado mi hazaña, me pongo a meditar nerviosa cómo comenzar la conversación.

 _ **Yo**_ _ **(8:45)**_ _ **:**_ _Woods, ¿dónde estás?. ¿Voy a tener que ir a rescatarte?._

Respiro hondo y dejo el móvil en la mesa mientras me relajo. No me puedo creer que haya contenido la respiración cuando he escrito el mensaje. Ahora tengo el corazón acelerado, eso pasa por no respirar. No quito en ningún momento la mirada del móvil; siento que si que si aparto la vista, el mensaje va a borrarse o el móvil se vaya a esfumar por voluntad propia.

Los segundos pasan y no recibo respuesta. Pienso en lo que he escrito: _¿voy a tener que ir a rescatarte?_ _,_ me rio. Si alguna de las dos tiene más posibilidades de ser la heroína, sería ella. Como mucho, yo podría sobornar a algún mafioso para que hiciera mi trabajo, así que eso no valdría como tal.

De repente el móvil vibra, y salgo del trance. Cojo el móvil rápidamente, e intento desbloquear la pantalla. Tras dos intentos fallidos,suspiro frustrada y a la tercera lo consigo. No puede ser que me ponga así de nerviosa, incluso sin su presencia.

 _ **Ojiverde (8:53) :** ¿quién eres?._

Una ola de decepción me invade. ¿Enserio no sabe quién soy?.

 _ **Yo (8:53):** la chica que te odia tanto…_

 _ **Ojiverde (8:54):** no sabía que tenías mi número… ¿debería asustarme? Je,je,je. _

_Una pena que no esté en mi cama para que puedas rescatarme ;)_

 _ **Yo (8:55):** ya te gustaría… además, si lo hiciera, caerías profundamente enamorada de mí y no queremos eso._

 _Por cierto, aún no me has dicho dónde estás._

 _ **Ojiverde** **(8:56)** **:** no lo sé… podríamos intentarlo… a lo mejor la que cae enamorada eres tú y no yo. Y más ahora que vamos a ser vecinas de cuarto ^^_

 _Por lo de antes, acabo tener un problema pero estoy apunto de llegar. No te preocupes, "mami"._

 _ **Yo** **(8:56)** **:** entonces me aseguraré de poner otro cerrojo en la puerta. No quiero llevarme sustos nocturnos ;)_

 _Y por lo de "mami", eres insoportable._

 _ **Ojiverde (8:57):** y tú un encanto por preocuparte. _

_Una cosa… ¿cómo me has puesto de nombre?._

 _ **Yo(8:58):** Ojiverde._

 _ **Ojiverte (8:58):** vale, mi teoría de lo cursi que eres se acaba de confirmar._

 _ **Yo (8:58):** no soy cursi, es que tus ojos son irresistibles 3_

 _¿Y tú como me tienes?._

 _¿Tus ojos son irrestibles?. Clarke, vuelve a la tierra._

 _ **Ojiverde (8:59):** no intentes lanzarme la caña, Clarke...recuerda que somos "compañeras"._

 _Y a diferencia de ti, yo no he sido muy cursi, lo mejor será que ni te lo diga. ¡Me llevaré el secreto a la tumba!._

 _ **Yo (8:59):** ¿Cómo?. ¡Lexa como sea algo guarro, te mato!._

 _ **Ojiverde (8:59):** estate atenta a las lecciones del profesor, ¡te está mirando!._

Miro rápidamente al frente,con el corazón en parada, buscando los ojos furiosos del profesor. Gracias a dios no los encuentro. ¡Yo la mato!.

Velozmente vuelvo a coger el móvil furiosa para devolverle la broma. Reconozco ha sido buena, pero esto no va a quedar así...cuando lo abro,ella ya me ha mensajeado.

 _ **Ojiverde (9:00)** : ¡REMOVED! (eliminado)_

Miro hacia la ventana sonriendo como una idiota,y veo como una figura morena se ha agachado como un rayo,tapándose la boca para aguantar la risa. Como la pille se va a enterar…

Suena el timbre y todos nos levantamos apresurados.

\- Clarke, ¿vienes a la cafetería a desayunar? - me dice apresuradamente Raven al ver que he salido disparada hacia la puerta.

\- Claro, nos vemos allí, tengo que ir un momento a mi cuarto – le miento casi con medio cuerpo fuera del aula.

Cuando salgo del aula,miro en dirección hacia donde la había visto por última vez. ¿Dónde se ha metido?. Desbloqueo de nuevo la pantalla mientras voy caminando deprisa por los pasillos para enviarle un mensaje. No me ha dejado ninguno...su última conexión ha sido hace dos minutos. Sigo caminando intentado localizarla con la mirada mientras le escribo hasta que me choco con alguien.

\- ¡Oye, ten mas cuida….! - exclamo con tono borde quedándome sin palabras.

Ahí estaba delante mío,dedicándome una de sus tantas sonrisas burlonas que detesto. La analizo de arriba a abajo,está diferente, pero como siempre,espectacular. Parece que el uniforme está hecho a su medida,pero con su toque personalizado : la corbata desatada; la camisa entreabierta de una manera que corta la respiración; y unos pantalones que marcan toda su anatomía. Ni si quiera me acordaba hasta ahora, de que las chicas tenían permitido llevar pantalones.

De repente, me doy cuenta de que tengo la boca entreabierta y la cierro disimuladamente evitando sonrojarme. No puedo evitar dejar de mirarla, parece una modelo...y no una cualquiera, sino una de Victoria Secret.

\- Hola, a ti también – me mira fijamente a los ojos - ¿Impresionada? – una sonrisa burlona aparece en su rostro mientras deja caer todo el peso de su cuerpo apoyándose con su mano contra la taquilla, y acortando la distancia entre nosotras.

 _Cálmate,Clarke._

\- Mucho... - suelto inconscientemente,casi sin respiración,aún analizando cada detalle de su anatomía. Me está costando bastante recuperar la cordura, por lo que, me alejo un poco.

Ambas nos quedamos mirándonos intensamente sin saber que decir hasta que ella decide volver acortar la distancia que había dejado.

\- ¿No me vas a dar un beso? - se humedece los labios con picardía mientras sonríe.

Me quedo sin habla pensando a qué se refiere: ¿un beso en la mejilla?, ¿en los labios?. Uff...mi cuerpo quiere lanzarse contra ella para comerla a besos y no parar hasta quedemos exhaustas.

Sin darme cuenta, ella ha aproximado su cara hacia la mía y quiero saber hacia dónde está mirando pero sus gafas no me lo permiten; no quiero dar un paso en falso y cagarla. Además, no sería muy recomendable besarla aquí mismo y más cuando en cualquier momento puede pasar Bellamy y pillarnos. ¡Malditas gafas de sol!,¿por qué las lleva?. No sé si lo sabrá,pero aquí no están permitidas...pero le quedan de bien…

-¿No me lo vas a dar? - susurra casi en mis labios.

-¿Y por qué no me lo das tú? - digo vacilona mientras doy un paso hacia atrás. Odio este juego porque nunca sé cómo va a actuar, lo cual me acojona bastante: a veces puede ser arrogante; otras apasionada; cariñosa… y la mayoría de las veces, simplemente vacilona.

A diferencia de mí, a Lexa le encanta este juego, puedo sentir como se regodea con la mirada. Aunque intente convencerla de mi seguridad, ella puede notar el temblor de mi voz al hablar;o cuando juego inconscientemente con mi pelo cuando me mira; o simplemente, cuando al acercarse,aprieto los puños dejándome los nudillos blancos para evitar tocarla. Se acerca lentamente con su sonrisa burlona hacia mis labios de nuevo, y los mantiene a una distancia muy poco prudente,generando una gran tensión. Finalmente, me lo da en la mejilla acabando con la respiración entrecortada de ambas, y ella se ríe con una carcajada.

-Que graciosa… - digo borde cruzándome de brazos.

\- ¡Te has puesto roja! – vuelve a reírse. Yo me limito a darle un pequeño empujón para que pare, mientras la fulmino con la mirada – eres tan mona... – me da un golpe cariñoso en la barbilla. Me saca una sonrisa.

\- ¡Pues claro que no me he puesto roja! - digo indignada a la vez que me llevo las manos a las mejillas para enfriármelas,pero no da resultado.¡Maldita sea!.

-No te enfades – me da un beso en la mejilla a la vez que me apretuja contra ella.

-¿Por qué llevas gafas? - pregunto interrumpiendo el momento.

\- Em… como te he dicho, he tenido un pequeño problema.

\- ¿Qué problema? - intento quitarle las gafas pero ella se inclina hacia atrás con una risa burlona.

\- Es una tontería... – se sube de manera apresurada las gafas al ver que se le habían bajado por el movimiento de cabeza.

Me fijo en ese gesto y me doy cuenta de que tiene los nudillos desollados. Intento disimular el terror que me invade,pero ella se ha dado cuenta,ya que ha girado su cabeza para evitar que la mire y descubra la verdad. No sé si preguntárselo por si me evita pero no puedo quedarme con esta angustia.

\- ¿Qué les ha pasado a tus nudillos? - le agarro la mano antes de que pueda esquivarme de nuevo. Los observo atentamente, pasando delicadamente mis dedos por la costra de cada uno de ellos.

\- Ayer cogí la moto,y en una de esas piruetas… salí disparada y me caí - vuelve a evitar mi mirada concentrando la suya en el suelo. Con mi mano elevo su barbilla para que quede a la altura de la mía y ésta suspira.

Se lleva su mano a las gafas y con nerviosismo, se las baja lentamente permitiéndome ver el gran círculo morado que rodea su precioso ojo. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna bajándome la temperatura de golpe. Le quito las gafas sin pedir permiso, y me acerco acortando nuestra distancia para observar atentamente ese gran cardenal. Estoy a escasos metros de sus labios, observando su mirada, la cual está destrozada por culpa de ese maldito accidente. Llevo lentamente mis manos a su ojo, deslizando mis dedos con gran delicadeza para inspeccionar el daño. Se le pasará en unos días, pero a pesar de ello, siento cómo si algo dentro de mí se estuviera muriendo. Me duele verla así y ahora mismo lo que más me apetece es besarla para evadirla de cualquier dolor. Mi mirada se dirige inconscientemente a sus carnosos labios, los tiene húmedos, provocando que pierda la razón por unos segundos. Rápidamente vuelvo a mirar ese cardenal para para no caer en la tentación.

\- ¿Te has echado alguna pomada? - pregunto nerviosa alejando mi mano de su perfecto rostro.

\- No, ayer fui a casa de Indra pero como no estaba pues...que mi cuerpo haga su curso natural – me toca los labios de manera graciosa y yo la aparto de un manotazo.

\- Anda, acompañame a mi cuarto – agarro su mano sin pensármelo dos veces.

\- Clarke, recuerda… - me advierte con una sonrisa burlona.

\- "Somos compañeras" - la interrumpo– recuerda que yo te lo dije.

\- Y también recuerda que dijiste: " de momento" - me susurra al oído, apretando mi espalda contra ella.

Pongo los ojos en blanco disimulando mi temblor, y ella se limita a acariciar mi mano mientras caminamos en dirección a mi cuarto.

 **LEXA**

Mi teoría acaba de confirmarse… Clarke es una cursi. Su habitación es una mezcla de colores pastelosos entre el rosa y el azul. Es exactamente igual que la mía; quizás un poco más grande y luminosa, pero gracias a dios,no con esos colores tan cursis…Raven hizo una buena elección eligiendo la combinación de rojo y negro.

Me paseo por su habitación analizando todo mientras busca la pomada en el bañ ,ahora mi teoría acaba de fracasar: la mayoría de sus posters son sangrientos o de medicina.¿Y si es una asesina en serie y yo soy su objetivo perfecto?. Descarto esa idea y sigo continuando el recorrido de pósters hasta que me paro en el que está encima de su escritorio.

\- Fear the walking death... – murmuro poniendo la cabeza de lado a la vez que analizo la expresión de la protagonista.

\- ¿Te gusta esa serie? - dice divertida saliendo del baño.

\- No,nunca la he visto. Dicen que la protagonista… ¿Alycia?; la ha liado mucho en las redes sociales.

\- Eso dicen… - se sitúa a mi lado observando el póster -me dijo Octavia que todo surgió a partir de su muerte en The Hundred. ¡Es una fanática de ellos!; - me mira divertida y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Ambas volvemos a mirar el póster- A mí en cambio se me hace insoportable esa serie… ¡es súper ridícula la temática!. Además, lo que más me fastidia es que es como juego de Tronos...en cada capítulo matan a alguien. Y me juego a lo que quieras, que seguro que matarían a mi personaje favorito – dice frustrada mientras lo mira.

-Entonces, creo que paso de verla… - sigo mirando el póster intrigada. Cuando vuelvo a mirar a Clarke, veo que me mira con una expresión divertida en el rostro – ¿no te estarás riendo de mi ojo?.

\- No...ponte al lado de la chica de Fear un momento – me pongo a su lado imitando la expresión asustada de su cara y la rubia se ríe– ¿no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te pareces a ella?.

\- Ya,claro...muy graciosa – me rio – aunque no estaría mal poder ser ella...¡así tendría ese gran fandom,y podría conquistar el mundo! - digo alzando los brazos de manera dramática - Pero a lo que más puedo aspirar ahora mismo, es a un mapache.¿Has visto que ojo? - digo señalándomelo.

\- Pero un mapache muy atractivo – se acerca a mí- creo que el más bonito que he visto hasta ahora... – me guiña un ojo mientras se muerde el labio.

\- ¿Ah sí? - sonrío de forma traviesa mientras me acerco a ella – pues con esa regla de tres, tú eres un leoncito.

\- ¿Un leoncito?.

-Sí, salvaje pero tierno. – frunce el ceño mientras se cruza de brazos -Además, cada vez que te beso….tu pelo se revuelve – le agito salvajemente el pelo y ella me da un pequeño empujón evitando reírse.

\- Que graciosa... – se acicala el pelo y yo le saco la lengua – anda, siéntate en la cama que voy a echarte la pomada.

Clarke coge una silla y la pone enfrente de la cama. Ambas nos sentamos e inevitablemente nuestras piernas se rozan de manera tímida. Intento controlarme porque no puedo evitar la tentación de querer poner mi mano en su pierna,y recorrerla por ese peligroso camino que lleva hasta el final de su falda. Estoy empezando a odiar que la lleve, y sobretodo tan corta...

\- Lexa,¿quieres mirarme? - me agarra de manera brusca la barbilla,situando mi mirada a la altura de sus ojos. Me muerdo el labio intentando provocarla,y ella se baja la falda refunfuñando al notar mi descaro.

Se pone un poco de pomada en los dedos y me la extiende suavemente en el ojo. Cierro los ojos al sentir el delicioso frescor de la crema y la calidez de sus manos. No quiero que pare, cualquier caricia que viene de ella es sumamente relajante para mi cuerpo. Sigue haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor de mi ojo, provocando que me estremezca. Necesito que pare ya,o sino, seré incapaz de controlarme.

\- Creo que ya es suficiente – digo cortante intentando levantarme de la cama.

\- Espera – me detiene poniendo su mano por encima de mi pecho.

Le obedezco y vuelvo a sentarme. Ésta se inclina con la silla y se acerca más a mí. A diferencia de antes, ahora sus piernas están totalmente encajadas con las mías, haciendo que me ponga muy nerviosa y me cueste tragar. Menos mal que llevo el pantalón porque sino sería imposible resistir a esta tentación.

Su cara está muy próxima a la mía. Me cierra los ojos de manera delicada con sus suaves manos y empieza a soplarme en el moratón. Ahora sí que mi cuerpo se ha tensado, puedo notar como mi pulso está al borde de sufrir un colapso y como mi sangre está en ebullición. Un gemido intenta salir de mi cuerpo pero lo controlo suspirando hondo.

\- Ya está – acaricia mi muslo - soy buena doctora, ¿eh? - me dedica una sonrisa de lo más burlona. Se ha dado cuenta de lo excitada que estoy.

\- De las mejores... – es lo único que logro decir ya que estoy hipnotizada mirando sus labios.

La rubia se levanta y va al baño a dejar la pomada. Mientras tanto, yo me limito a caminar despacio intentando recuperar mi cordura de nuevo. Y pensar, que voy a vivir casi a diez metros de ella...esto va a acabar muy pero que muy mal.¿Y si alguna de estas noches no logro controlarme y quiero hacerla mía?. Agito mi cabeza rápidamente apretando mis manos contra mis oídos para quitarme esas ideas perturbadoras de mi cabeza. ¡Esta chica me está volviendo loca!. Creo que para sobrevivir tendré que guardar al menos cinco metros de distancia para no sofocarme...¡ah!,¡y nada de abrazos ni caricias juguetonas!.

Me acerco a su escritorio de nuevo, en busca de algo con el que poder distraerme. Veo que ha estado haciendo los ejercicios de matemáticas avanzadas…me siento y empiezo a mirarlos de reojo. Después de unos minutos de cálculos mentales, me doy cuenta de que dos de ellos están mal y otro incompleto. Rápidamente, cojo una hoja en blanco y se los hago en menos de un minuto.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – me mira desde la puerta del baño extrañada - ¿no me estarás escribiendo una carta de amor?.

\- Ya quisieras, Griffin . Acabo de darte las soluciones de los ejercicios de matemáticas – me levanto – Ya he saldado mi deuda contigo por lo de la crema.

\- ¿Es enserio? - me dice asombrada mientras se acerca a verlos - ¿cómo lo has conseguido?.

\- Pura lógica…además, se me dan muy bien los números – digo mostrándole los resultados.

-¡Pero si el último casi le cuesta la vida a Raven! – exclama repasando los resultados con la calculadora – ahora entiendo por qué estás aquí... eres toda una cerebrito – se levanta mirándome orgullosa.

\- Puede...aunque prefiero ser la motorista misteriosa – la agarro inconscientemente de la cintura y la elevo poniendo sus piernas alrededor de mis cadera. ¡Mierda, ha sido mi inconsciente!.

 _¡Lexa, muy mal! - me regaño a mí misma._

Clarke me mira desde arriba desconcertada. Rápidamente la bajo y llevo su cara a mi cuello para que no note mi rubor. Ahora sus labios están rozando mi clavícula. ¡Mal, mal, mal y muy mal!.¿En algún momento voy a dejar de cagarla?.

\- ¿Cómo vas con química? - digo nerviosa, separándome de ella a la vez que miro el libro.

\- Aún ni he empezado, no entiendo nada... – me dice disimulando su nerviosismo - se supone que Raven iba ser mi tutora pero este año tiene tantas asignaturas que no tiene ni tiempo para ella.

\- Si quieres...podría ser tu tutora – digo arrepintiéndome de lo que he dicho.

\- ¿Es enserio? - me mira con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Claro – disimulo mi alegría - Tú me pintas y yo te enseño.

\- Me parece justo – me ofrece su mano y yo la acepto.

 **Lo siento, lo siento y lo siento. Perdón por este retraso.**

 **Sé que este capítulo no es gran cosa…pero se debe a que ya me estaba extendiendo demasiado. Por lo que, pasado mañana subiré la continuación; y ya el siguiente capítulo, estará lleno de acción.**

 **Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia y espero que lo disfrutéis 3**

 **PD: y como siempre, espero vuestras críticas constructivas :)**


	7. Mi nuevo trabajo

**C** **apítulo** **7: MI NUEVO TRABAJO**

 **CLARKE**

A la hora de comer, Lexa y yo bajamos juntas al restaurante que se encuentra dentro del internado. El olor a carne a la brasa embriagaba el lugar, despertando nuestras ansias de comer.

Al llegar a la cola, cogimos nuestras bandejas y ambas fuimos eligiendo a nuestro gusto los diferentes platos del _buffet._ Casi coincidimos con lo que pedimos, menos por el postre:mientras que yo había cogido una tarta de chocolate; ella prefirió un bol de fresas con nata, lo cual despertó un sentimiento sexual inexplicable en mí. Sí, puede sonar muy absurdo, pero quería refregarle el cuerpo con esa misma nata y lamérsela hasta que se estremeciera. Ese oscuro pensamiento me excitó más de lo que pensaba, provocando un enorme sofoco y que casi se me cayera la bandeja.

Una vez que terminamos de coger los tres platos del menú: primero, segundo y postre; fuimos a sentarnos a la mesa de Raven, dónde se encontraban además de ella: Monty,Jasper,Harper y ella. Estos recibieron bien a Lexa, y rápidamente empezaron a conversar cómo si se conocieran de toda la vida; lo cuál hizo que me sintiera un poco cohibida por su gran carisma. Pero esta alegría no duró mucho hasta que me encontré con la mirada de Bellamy y Murphy entre la multitud. Ambos estaban escudriñándome sin pestañear, provocando un malestar en mí, cómo si estuviera haciendo algo malo, y claro, lo estaba haciendo: la regla número uno para ser popular en el internado era no juntarte con "la plebe" y yo lo estaba haciendo. Intenté evitar su mirada pero acabé topándome varias veces con la mirada de Octavia que no solamente me miraba a mí, sino también a Raven, pero su mirada era diferente, era una mirada de cautela diciéndome a través de sus ojos que debería volver con ellos antes de que se produzca un escándalo. A pesar, de los codazos indirectos que me daba Raven para que me fuera, e incluso las miradas apenadas del resto,yo me mantuve firme en mi sitio.

Una vez que era turno del postre, sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro con firmeza, era la de Bellamy. Éste se había acercado con disimulo para invitarme a su mesa a terminar mi comida ya que todo el internado se estaba dando cuenta del "caos" que estaba ocasionando. Por lo que, se me acabaron las fuerzas para seguir manteniendo esta farsa, me levanté disculpándome y me fui con él mientras todo el mundo nos miraba.

Una vez que terminamos la comida, decidimos quedarnos un poco más hablando en la mesa, aunque los que hablaban eran ellos,ya que yo no paraba de darle vueltas a la tarta con el tenedor, provocando un desastre en el plato. Tenía unas ganas impresionantes de irme de ese maldito lugar, estaba aburrida y no aguantaba el discurso de Murphy de por qué Octavia debería volver con él y perdonarle. Para ser sincera, nunca me ha gustado la presencia de éste y menos que hubiera sido el novio de mi mejor amiga. Si tuviera que definirlo,diría que es la persona más hipócrita, aprovechada y egoísta de este mundo. Y como siempre, todos me preguntan por qué me junto con ellos: número uno, mi madre adora a Bellamy. Si tuviera veinte años menos, apostaría lo que sea a que saldría con él; número dos, Octavia es mi mejor amiga desde que eramos pequeñ ácticamente ella ha pasado su vida en mi casa y yo en la suya; y número tres, la familia de Murphy es una de las más influyentes de toda Nueva York, así que tengo que ser una hipócrita por mis padres. Según ellos, con su amistad podré tener un buen futuro, y de los buenos.

Miro disimuladamente a Lexa y nuestras miradas se encuentran provocando en mí una opresión en el pecho. Puede que mi futuro con ella no sea cómo con el de Bellamy, pero intuyo que seguro que sería más feliz. Ahora mismo daría cualquier cosa, incluso mi dinero para poder estar con ella, y que me hiciera una de sus estúpidas bromas o de sus comentarios obscenos.

Una vez que el otro grupo termina de comer, se levanta y salen del lugar. De nuevo, otra punzada de rabia agita mi interior pero se desvanece de nuevo gracias a la mueca en forma de burla que me hace Lexa antes de salir.

\- Si quieres ve con ellos...yo te cubro - me susurra Octavia, a pesar de que Bellamy y Murphy no puedan escucharnos por el ruido que hay en el lugar y por su asombroso debate de quién es el mejor jugador de rugby de América.

-No, estoy bien – respondo sin despegar mi mirada del desastroso plato de tarta, que ahora parece un plato de _mousse_ derretido.

-Sé que ahora mismo estás deseando lo que sea por estar con ellos – insiste en voz baja.

-Puede, pero ya sabes que tenemos que mantener nuestra compostura – resoplo con frustración.

\- Lo sé – hace una pausa para respirar hondo mientras que su mirada intenta introducirse en mis pensamientos – espero que esa chica no rompa tus esquemas.

-¿Qué? - carraspeo para disimular mi sorpresa – no entiendo a lo que te refieres…

-Clarke, te conozco desde los seis años. Sé que te gusta y no puedes negármelo.

-O, te estás equivocando…las mujeres y yo no… Bellamy… - balbuceo intentando componer en mi mente una frase con sentido.

\- Por favor, Clarke...¿cuando vas admitir que te gustan?. No digo que no te guste mi hermano, al contrario, sólo digo que sé que puedes sentir las mismas cosas por las chicas al igual que los chicos.Y lo sé, por que te conozco más que nadie – pone su mano en mi hombro y me lo acaricia con ternura -Y que quieres que te diga, me cae bien Lexa, y si no fuera porque estás con mi hermano te apoyaría.

\- No lo entiendo...¿a qué viene este discurso?.

\- Simplemente, estoy harta de que tanto tú cómo yo, llevemos la careta de felicidad cuando sabemos que no estamos bien...yo di el paso de quitármela con Murphy y ahora quiero que lo hagas tú.Conozco los problemas que tienes con Bellamy, él me lo cuenta todo…y sé que no estáis bien desde hace tiempo. No digo que al principio no estuvierais enamorados pero ahora parecéis dos personas que están juntos por conveniencia. No sé si él es feliz, pero sé que tú no lo eres, sólo hay que ser muy tonto para no ver como se te ilumina la cara al ver a Lexa – se me humedecen los ojos ante esas palabras, y giro la cabeza rápidamente para recuperar mi compostura; la cual recupero: cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo pero no lo suficiente para no permitirme el lujo de que salga de mí un sollozo espontáneo.

\- Te estás equivocando, O. - la miro de nuevo con seriedad - yo amo a tu hermano, y solamente veo a Lexa como una gran amiga. No hay nada más entre ella y yo, y no lo va a ver – me miento a mí misma, lo cual hace que se me revuelva el estómago. Soy una hipócrita.

\- Yo sólo te digo que tengas cuidado – me abraza - no quiero que esto se vuelva un drama y acabe perjudicando a aquella gente que ni si quiera está involucrada.

\- Lo sé, O. - suspiro cerrando los ojos y perdiéndome en la seguridad que me ofrecen sus brazos.

Tiene razón Octavia,es Bellamy o Lexa. Mi cabeza dice que sea sensata y elija a Bellamy: dinero, lujos, un gran futuro…pero mi corazón habla por sí sólo y éste solo quiere pertenecer a alguien,y ese alguien no es él. Mis sentimientos pertenecen a…

 **LEXA**

Al terminar las clases, la secretaria de Marcus, me conduce hacia el despacho de éste ya que está interesado en saber cómo me ha ido en mis primeros días. Una vez que llegamos, ésta toca a la puerta y entro.

Dentro,el despacho está igual que la primera vez que entré, exceptuando por el olor a vainilla que desprende el humo del incienso intentando enmascarar el olor a puro que seguramente habrá consumido en su momento de estrés. Me quedo en la puerta esperando a que me de permiso para sentarme; éste está sentado en su magnífica silla de cuero hablando por teléfono. Seguramente sea alguien importante: puede que un empresario, un socio o uno de los padres de los alumnos; pero por lo seguro, será alguien importante y con prestigio. Al sentir que no se ha percatado aún de mi presencia, carraspeo levemente y rápidamente me invita a sentarme enfrente de él. En cuestión de segundos, se despide del interlocutor que está al otro lado de la línea y entrelaza los dedos de su mano mirándome con una sonrisa paternal.

-Bueno...¿qué tal la primera semana?.

-La verdad es que bastante , me ha ayudado bastante a integrarme.

-Me alegro mucho. Sabía que tendrías las dotes necesarias para integrarte tan rápido – me vuelve a sonreír de la misma manera que hace unos segundos, lo cual me avergüenza, porque me hace sentir débil al sentir esa necesidad del cariño de unos padres - Clarke me ha hablado muy bien de ti, dice que tienes potencial – continúa diciendo.

-¿Potencial?.¿Yo?.

-Sí – se inclina apoyando su cuerpo hacia delante - no te subestimes Lexa...espero que aún no creas que te he dado la beca solamente porque me salvaste la vida.

-¿Y no es por eso?.

-En parte – se recuesta en la silla con tranquilidad mientras me escudriña con la mirada – él día que me salvaste de aquellos hombres que querían matarme,no sólo vi a una chica valiente y atrevida, sino también a una chica humilde y con honor...podrías haberme dejado morir y aún así,arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme.

-Era mi deber, señor – digo con orgullo. Cómo respuesta a esto, Marcus ahoga una risa que desaparece en su garganta.

\- Lexa, ¿sabes por qué la gente no triunfa en la vida?.

-No,¿por qué?.

\- Porque la mayoría, carece de valores y moral. Y eso,solamente se conoce con la experiencia – hace una pausa para volver a inclinarse y crear in vínculo íntimo entre ambos – muchos de los alumnos de este internado carecen de estas dos cosas,y por eso me encargo yo de dársela mediante vuestra beca – hace una pausa - aunque ellas no lo admitan, tanto mi hijastra Clarke como su amiga Octavia, cambiaron mucho tras la llegada de Raven. Y creo, que con la llegada de usted, Clarke ha cambiado más aún.

\- Entonces,¿me está utilizando? - intento no sonar ofendida pero realmente lo estoy.

\- Al contrario, estoy intercambiando experiencias entre vosotras: ella descubrirá el sentido de la vida y del valor del dinero,contigo; y tú entenderás, que el dinero no lo es todo,y que no siempre se es feliz con ello – tras entenderlo, me vuelvo a relajar en el asiento.

\- Intentaré hacerlo lo mejor que pueda, señor.

-Seguro que lo harás…por eso ha pedido que seas su tutora, ¿no? - lo miro con incredulidad. Pensaba que eso había quedado entre nosotras.

-No lo sé. Puede que le caiga bien sin más…

-No lo creo...Clarke te admira más de lo que te imaginas e inconscientemente quiere que la saques de estos muros de riqueza para que le des una dosis de realidad – agacha su mirada haciendo una pausa cómo si no encontrara las palabras para decirme algo importante – quiero que me ayudes con ella.

-¿A qué se refiere?.

-Quiero que la cuides, la protejas y que le ayudes a darse cuenta del mundo en el que vive. Sé que te estoy pidiendo algo muy grande, pero no quiero que crezca en una mentira…y ambos sabemos que la está viviendo.

-De acuerdo – mis palabras acaban de salir solas a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ello. Me había prometido estar lejos de ella y ahora estaba haciendo todo lo contrario, me estaba lanzando desde un avión sin paracaídas.

Marcus se levanta y me sonríe con gratitud. Inmediatamente va hacia uno de los cajones de los múltiples archivos ubicados en los estantes de al lado de la ventana, y mi mirada lo sigue. Éste abre uno de ellos, y saca: una tarjetita con una dirección y un documento extraño. Las pone en la mesa y las desliza hasta ponerlas al alcance de mi vista. Extrañada las cojo.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te hablé sobre trabajar con aviones?.

-Sí – respondo analizando el sobre que tengo en mis manos.

-Pues hoy empiezas – dice de manera repentina apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla.

\- ¿Es enserio? - me levanto bruscamente del asiento ante la grata sorpresa.

-Totalmente enserio – sonríe – además, cobrarás por ello: aproximadamente unos cuatro mil dólares mensuales.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamo a la vez que se me cae el sobre. Me agacho rápidamente y lo agarro de nuevo aferrándolo contra mi pecho - ¿Está de broma?.

-¿Te parece poco?. Si quiere puedo hablar con el capitán de aviación para que te aumente el sueldo.

\- ¿Pero usted sabe de la cantidad de la que estamos hablando? – pregunto alterada.¿Pero realmente lo sabe...?.¡Estamos hablando de CUATRO MIL DÓLARES! – cuatro mil dólares… - murmuro en silencio unas dos veces intentando salir de mi ensimismamiento - lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar el puesto. No estoy capacitada para ello y además, sería abusar de su confianza – digo tajante devolviendo el sobre.

-¡De ninguna manera estás abusando de mi confianza!- exclama ofendido rechazándolo -Te he ofrecido este puesto porque sé que vas a usar ese dinero para tu futuro y para tu familia. Además, puedes mirarlo como un préstamo...ya sabes, hoy por ti y mañana por mí. No sé yo, si cuando sea viejo,mi hijastra Clarke vaya a cuidarme...– se ríe y yo hago lo mismo.

-No sé, señor. Es demasiado…- suspiro a la vez que relajo los dedos al darme cuenta de que estaba arrugando el sobre. Toda esta situación me había puesto tensa y había dejado unas pequeñas marcas de sudor alrededor de los bordes de éste.

-Entonces, confío en ti para que ayudes con el dinero sobrante a aquellos que más lo necesiten – y con eso finaliza Marcus, así que me resigno al ver que éste hombre es igual de cabezota que Clarke. Finalmente, éste se acerca a mí y me abraza; produciéndome un cosquilleo extraño que nunca había sentido, podría llamarlo compasión, pero prefiero descartarlo, este acto ha derribado parte de mi inquebrantable muro que hasta ahora, había sido casi dañado sólo por Clarke. Prometí en su día, tanto con la muerte de mi madre como con el abandono de mi padre, que siempre tendría la cabeza fría y no pienso cambiar ahora.

Antes de irme, le sonrío para demostrarle mi gratitud ante su humildad. Nunca entenderé cómo puede haber un hombre tan honrado en este internado...y lo que menos, es el poco aprecio que le tienen los alumnos.

-Será mejor que vayas ya, te estarán esperando – me da un golpe cariñoso en el mentón y yo le doy un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro, provocándole una gran carcajada.

(...)

 _Guau…_

No puedo describir con palabras lo que estoy viendo o sintiendo…¡estoy en una jodida nube!; ¡no puedo creer que tenga ante mí un F-22 RAPTOR!.

Lo observo detenidamente sin salir de mi ensimismamiento; acariciando con cuidado y con precisión cada una de sus preciosas partes: motores, alas, el acelerador… si alguien pasara por aquí y me viera, lo más seguro es que llamara a la policía o a un centro psiquiátrico, pero me daría igual. Realmente no tengo palabras para describir la felicidad que ahora mismo me invade, creo que hoy es uno de los mejores días de mi vida junto con el día en el que me regalaron mi primer avión..fue un regalo de Anya, por mi noveno cumpleaños.

Miro a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que nadie me esté viendo cómo si estuviera chiflada y sigo deslizando con suavidad mis dedos, con miedo a que se rompa, por la ala derecha. Suave, lisa,fría y dura como el macizo...el tacto es increíble y volar en esta preciosidad, ya sería...GUAU...INDESCRIPTIBLE. Dudo que los adolescentes de mi edad sepan la importancia que tiene este avión de caza: avión de guerra de última tecnología por encima del Eurofigther Typhoon pero por debajo del F-35 Lightning II; el cuál puede llevar misiles aire-misiles aire-aire y tierra-aire, conviértiendolo en una plataforma óptima para una amplia variedad de misiones, incluyendo vigilancia, reconocimiento, ataque, guerra electrónica e inteligencia de señales.

Escucho unos pasos firmes por detrás de mí, provocando que salga de mi dulce ensimismamiento y retroceda unos pasos. Me giro y veo ante mí, a un hombre alto, fornido, con el uniforme del ejército del aire americano y con la cabeza perfectamente rapada; además, puedo apreciar sus múltiples medallas de honor que están enganchadas al pecho de su uniforme. Es un capitán general.

\- ¿Impresionada? - dice mientras se limpia ambas manos que están cubiertas con pequeñas manchas de grasa y polvo con un pañuelo – Charles Pike – me saluda de forma militar.

-Alexandra Woods. ¡A sus ordenes! - repito el gesto de forma divertida. Lo cual hace que éste relaje su rostro devolviéndome una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, señorita Woods - se aproxima a mí y se apoya en el ala derecha con una gran elegancia y seguridad - ¿sabe lo que está ante sus ojos? - me pregunta señalando con la cabeza al avión de caza.

-Claro, señor – me mira intrigado – se trata de un Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor.

-Vaya...me dejas impresionado – cruza los brazos - Ni mis mejores cadetes sabrían aún identificar preciosidades cómo éste– me analiza con la mirada- ¿sabes su informe completo?.

-Por supuesto, señor – carraspeo levemente para comenzar mi discurso - Se trata de un avión de caza monoplaza y bimotor de quinta generación concebido en Estados Unidos durante los años 1990 que usa tecnología furtiva. Fue diseñado principalmente como caza de superioridad aérea, pero dispone de capacidades adicionales que le permiten realizar misiones que incluyen… - me desplazo alrededor de éste señalándole cada una de sus partes a la vez que continuo con la explicación - ataque a tierra, guerra electrónica, despegue semi vertical, capacidad de propulsión estática vertical, capacidad de propulsión estática horizontal, capacidad de propulsión estática hacia atrás e inteligencia de señales.

\- Brillante... – se frota las manos con incredulidad- ¿algo más que añadir?.

\- Si usted me lo permite...diría que el primer prototipo, denominado YF-22, voló por primera vez el 29 de septiembre de 1990; y que el elevado coste unitario del avión,me consta, de que la cifra está alrededor de los 356 millones de dólares de inversión total y 150 millones por la fabricación individual – termino de manera triunfal y recuperando el aliento.

\- Increíble… ahora entiendo la insistencia de Marcus...Woods, te quiero en mi equipo,¡ya! - exclama mientras da dos palmadas de satisfacción en el ala del avión - Ahora mismo voy a por tu uniforme, pero tranquila, hoy no es día de trabajo…quiero mostrarte a lo que te vas a dedicar. Acompáñame -Pike empieza a caminar rápidamente hacia el interior con un movimiento digno de un superior, una mezcla de virilidad y seguridad.

Una vez que estamos dentro, me conduce hasta la sala de los motores. Mis ojos se iluminan ante la maravilla que contemplo;estoy segura de que en este lugar me voy a sentir como en casa ya que me transmite esa calidez que tanto he añorado las últimas semanas al no poder estar en el taller de Lincoln; y no solamente por eso, sino también, por su olor. Un sentimiento de tristeza me invade sin querer, pero lo alejo rápidamente gracias a mi coraza. Ojala Lincoln pudiera trabajar conmigo...seríamos como uña y carne, cómo lo hemos sido siempre en el taller. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, él preferiría antes trabajar con un motor de carreras a uno de avionaje.

Una vez que abandonamos la sala, subimos por una escalera en vertical hasta llegar a un ascensor. Pike me cede el paso y cierra la valla metálica tras de mí,provocando un gran estruendo que nadie se percata por el ruido de los motores. Le da un botón rojo y ascendemos hacia arriba. Analizo atentamente las diferentes salas mientras nos elevamos, y a los trabajadores que realizan su trabajo: unos se encargan de limpiar la grasa, otros el aceite,otros se encargan de los motores,y otros simplemente,lijan el metal provocando miles de chispas rojas haciendo que me quede embelesada cómo si estuviera presenciando pequeños fuegos artificiales. No llevo más de media hora aquí y ya adoro este trabajo.

Una vez que nos detenemos, Pike abre la puerta y me quedo extrañada por la decoración tecnológica del pasillo. Por una parte me decepciono, ya que hubiera preferido uno de los trabajos que he observado minutos antes; no es culpa mía adorar el fuego del mental, el sudor del esfuerzo y el dolor de músculos tras una larga jornada...pero aún prefiero no decir nada, ya que no sé lo que me espera.

\- ¿Lista para conocer tu nuevo trabajo? - me pregunta deteniéndose en medio del pasillo. Yo simplemente asiento.

Éste continua el paseo y nos adentramos en otro pasillo tras girar la esquina. Ambos continuamos caminando hasta pararnos frente a una puerta con un panel electrónico: éste pone sus huellas y un extraño código e inmediatamente se abre.

 _¡Vaya pasada!_

La habitación es enorme y está totalmente equipada con la última tecnología. Hay robots en movimiento, ordenadores de última generación, motores nuevos, todo tipo de llaves inglesas, estabilizadores de aviones de combate y lo mejor…¡maquetas de aviones militares en 3D!. Por favor, si esto es un sueño…¡NI SE OS OCURRA DESPERTARME!.

-Te gusta,¿verdad? - me pregunta poniendo su mano en mi hombro y dedicándome una sonrisa. Me he quedado sin palabras, así que no respondo, solamente le sonrío cómo si fuera una niña feliz de seis años, que está en medio de una tienda de chuches. Él se ríe ante mi evidente sorpresa y me conduce hacia las maquetas. Allí nos encontramos de espaldas a una chica, la cuál solamente puedo descifrar que es morena y lleva el pelo recogido en una coleta baja. Ésta está apuntando detenidamente los datos de los gráficos en 3D.

\- Aquí tiene a su nueva compañera, la señorita Reyes – me dice. La chica se gira quitándose las gafas y ambas nos quedamos estupefactas al reconocernos.

\- ¿Raven? - digo anonadada por la coincidencia.

-¡Lexa! - me abraza inmediatamente y yo la elevo del suelo haciéndola girar de la alegría hasta bajarla - ¿qué haces aquí? - me pregunta.

\- Viene a ayudarte con nuestro próximo proyecto – interrumpe Pike intentando ponerse serio -Mientras que usted se encargará de realizar la maqueta; Woods realizará la parte práctica. - nos pone a ambas su mano en nuestra clavícula para que pongamos atención – quiero que deis lo mejor de vosotras, porque quiero que tengáis un futuro en esta empresa. ¿Entendido? - dice con tono autoritario.

\- ¡Entendido! - decimos con el mismo tono.

\- ¡Así me gusta, cadetes! - exclama con voz autoritaria – pero ahora, es el momento de la diversión. ¡Acompañadme!.

Charles Pike se dirige rápidamente hacia el exterior con paso firme, y Raven divertida lo sigue. Ésta al ver que me quedo en el lugar, me agarra de la mano divertida y me arrastra, guiándome hacia afuera.

\- ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? - pregunto aligerando mi paso.

\- ¡A volar! - grita una vez que estamos en el ascensor y pulsa el botón rojo, descendiendo con más velocidad que antes.

(...)

El atardecer, volar sobre las nubes, el silencio, los oídos entaponados, el vértigo al aterrizar, la adrenalina...la sensación de volar ha sido maravillosa, espera no, MAGNÍFICA, no, esa no es la palabra…¡SENSACIONAL!.A partir de este momento, voy a contar las horas y los minutos que me faltan para poder volver a este lugar. No solamente me he enamorado de mi lugar de trabajo, sino también, de la amabilidad de los trabajadores, y del honor y de la valentía de mi jefe: el capitán Charles Pike; y cómo creo que nadie se ha enterado aún...DE LA SENSACIÓN DE VOLAR.¡Ha sido fantástico!, y sobretodo con la compañía de Raven.

Esta chica está loca, y yo que pensaba que no tendría las agallas suficientes de despegar el avión... ¡maldita condenada!. Encima se pone a hacer piruetas en el aire cuando Pike la ha dejado manejar. ¡Están los dos como una puta cabra!. Pero que queréis que os diga…acabo de enamorarme de esto,y voy a trabajar muy duro para que el resto de mi vida pueda disfrutar de ello.

A la salida, espero a Raven para irnos juntas de nuevo al internado antes de que anochezca. Ella había venido en bus así que le ofrezco llevarla en mi moto para ir más rápido. Mientras la espero, desbloqueo mi móvil para ver si tengo algún mensaje. Y en efecto tengo,pero la cara de tonta que tengo ahora mismo, no es precisamente porque sean de Aden o de Anya, sino porque son de mi _souldmate_. Sí, es cursi, ¿vale?. Nadie se va a enterar de esto...y pensar que ella creía que le había puesto algo grosero. Si realmente me conociera, vería que soy más sensible y tierna que un osito de peluche, pero que queréis que os diga, prefiero ser un poco vacilona y chocante con ella porque adoro lo borde que se pone conmigo.

 _- **Souldmate (19:30):** ¿Dónde estás?.He tocado a tu puerta y no ha contestado nadie._

 _¡Necesito ayuda! ._

 _- **Yo (20:30):** Perdón, por no contestar. Estoy en mi nuevo trabajo con Raven...ya vamos de regreso._

 _¿Qué te pasa?._

 _- **Souldmate (20:32):** ¿Enserio estás trabajando con Raven?.¡Eso es fantástico!. Me alegro por ti ;)_

 _No es gran cosa, pero es que necesito una dosis de tus dotes intelectuales para las matemáticas...¡estoy muy perdida!._

 _- **Yo (20:33):** ¿Y tú quieres ser cirujana?. Espero que manejes mejor el cúter que los números...no quiero morirme por culpa de tus manos. Bueno, pensándolo mejor... ^^_

 _- **Souldmate (20:34):** Eso no me preocupa.. seguro que con tus dotes de profesora me ayudarás a ser una gran cirujana y matemática. Y tranquila, mis manos están a salvo de ti ;)_

 _- **Yo (20:35):** Una pena…dicen que las manos de una artista hace milagros, y no quiero pensar cómo serán las tuyas. jejeje_

 _- **Souldmate (20:36):** Aún no sabes cómo dibujo, así que puede que no sean tan mágicas.^^_

 _- **Yo (20:36):** ohh…tranquila, las he observado lo suficiente para saber que son mágicas ;p_

 _ **-Souldmate** (20:37): ¡Lexaaaaaaa! -.-_

 _ **-Yo (20:38):** ¿Qué? ;)_

 _ **-Souldmate (20:38) :** Recuerda que tengo novio, y se llama Bellamy._

 _ **-Yo (20:39):**_ Y _a, y a mí me da igual porque si quiero puedo hacerte mía._

 _ **-Souldmate (20:40):** JAJAJAJAJAJAJA que buen chiste. ¿Por qué será que siempre acabamos hablando de lo mismo?._

 _ **-Yo (20:41):** Porque estamos destinadas y porque lo deseas. Grrrrrrr._

 _ **-Souldmate (20:42):** No tienes remedio...cuando llegues al internado pasa por mi habitación._

 _ **-Yo (20:43):** ¿Propuesta indecente, señorita Griffin?.^^_

 _ **-Souldmante (20:43) :** Puede... ;p_

 _-_ ¿De qué te ríes si se puede saber? – me asusto al darme cuenta de que Raven me ha estado observando todo el rato. Ésta ya se había quitado el uniforme,y ahora está observándome con una sonrisa traviesa apoyada en la pared. Intento rebatirle con una mentira pero su sonrisa me distrae poniéndome nerviosa y ruborizándome. Me había pillado y no sabía cómo salir de esta.

\- De nada – me sale una risa nerviosa y bajo la mirada al móvil disimulando.

\- Ya claro…no sabía que para ti "nada", sea Clarke – se ríe haciéndome burla.

\- ¿Qué?. Para nada…ambas somos compañeras, nada más – me defiendo. Guardo el móvil y frunzo el ceño.

\- Lexa no soy tonta. Me he fijado cómo os miráis y a ti se te cae la baba – se acerca a mí y pasa sus dedos por mi barbilla cómo si me estuviera limpiando la baba y yo le revuelvo el pelo divertida.

\- Te equivocas – digo cortante.

-¿Apostamos? - me está retando y sé que no es buena opción aceptar esta oferta. Ni siquiera sé yo misma lo que siento por Clarke.

\- Mejor no… - desvío la mirada y la dirijo hacia mis zapatos. Y ella se agita el pelo de manera triunfal.

-Tranquila, esto muere aquí. Este lugar va a ser como nuestra guarida secreta: perfecta para hablar y para guardar secretos – me río por su idea infantil.

-Anda, vayámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde – paso por encima de su hombro mi brazo y la apretujo hacia mí haciéndole un poco de daño. Ésta me lo devuelve dándome un puñetazo en mi abdomen y ambas nos echamos una carrera hacia la salida.

Una vez que llegamos al aparcamiento, le doy ofrezco mi casco y mi cazadora protectora, ya que no tengo otra. Tras un debate, en el que discutimos sobre quién debería llevar los atuendos protectores, acabo ganando y ella se los pone refunfuñando. Nadie hasta ahora, ha logrado rebatirme nada, bueno sí...Clarke, pero esa es otra historia.

Quito el caballete y enciendo la moto provocando un gran estruendo. Raven se baja el visor del casco y pone sus manos en mis hombros para sujetarse.

\- ¡Lexa!- alguien me llama desde el fondo, me sorprendo al darme cuenta de que es Lincoln. Lo veo desde lejos acercándose a nosotras. Apago de nuevo el motor y Raven se levanta el visor.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? - pregunto extrañada.

-Consiguiendo un trabajo – me responde agitado por la carrera.

-¿Un trabajo?;¿de qué?. ¿A caso Marcus te conoce? - formulo las preguntas en mi cabeza rápidamente sin entender nada.

-No te sorprendas,recuerda que aquel día lo llevaste a mi taller… - hace una pausa para recuperar el aliento - desde aquel día me convertí en su distribuidor de piezas. El taller le ha estado ofreciendo aquellas que venían a nuestro desguace. Y volviendo a lo del trabajo, me ha llamado porque ha quedado una vacante como _probador y encargado del mantenimiento de los aviones de caza…_ y resulta,que ahora el puesto es mío. ¿No es increíble?.

-¡Genial!.Me alegro mucho por ti, Lincoln – ambos chocamos nuestras manos provocando un sonoro ruido.

\- Perdón, por ser descortés. - analiza a Raven intentando descubrir quién hay detrás del casco -Yo soy Lincoln – le ofrece su mano.

-Sé quien eres, Lincoln – dice Raven quitándose el casco.

-¿Raven?. ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Trabajo aquí, y ahora Woods va a ser mi compañera de trabajo – me toca el hombro con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?. ¡Eso es increíble, Lexa!. - Lincoln se acerca a nosotras con una gran sonrisa y nos abraza dejándonos sin aliento.

\- No quiero interrumpir el momento, pero... - interrumpe Raven casi sin respiración, lo que hace que Lincoln se relaje y podamos respirar -nosotras vamos a llegar tarde,y tú querido Lincoln...tienes a Octavia esperando desde hace un rato.

\- ¡Mierda!.¿Tan tarde es? - mira el reloj y como un rayo, va corriendo hacia su coche – nos vemos allí, chicas – grita desde éste y nosotras asentimos.

(...)

El paseo hacia el internado ha sido divertido pero también muy arriesgado. Creo que me he acostumbrado a los paseos tranquilos y lentos con Clarke, porque éste no ha sino nada de eso: Raven me ha obligado a que acelere en todo momento; saltándonos varios semáforos y casi derrapando en las curvas. Esa adrenalina nos ha venido bien para desactivar, pero sé que después de esta carrera clandestina, vamos a quedar rendidas una vez que lleguemos a la cama.

La noche cae encima de nosotros una vez que llegamos al parking del internado con Lincoln en cabeza. Éste se detiene aparcando eficazmente con un giro de muñeca,y nosotras hacemos lo mismo situándonos a su lado. Ambos desconectamos nuestros respectivos vehículos y desmontamos.

Una vez que ayudo a quitarse la cazadora protectora y el casco a Raven para guardarlo, veo que Lincoln ya se ha apresurado para ir a saludar a Octavia que nos estaba esperando. Pero no de cualquier manera, sino con un abrazo demasiado intenso...espera,¿intenso?; ¿pero qué?, ¿LA ESTÁ BESANDO?.

\- No te hagas la sorprendida – me tapa Raven la boca que se me había abierto por el impacto.

-¿Desde cuando…?.

\- Desde la fiesta – ambas los miramos -hacen buena pareja, ¿verdad? - los miro detenidamente y sonrío afirmando.

\- Creo que la mejor que he visto hasta hora... – le guiño un ojo.

\- Puede, aunque todavía hay otra pareja que puede superarlos, pero todavía no se ha dado la ocasión – me dice con una mirada traviesa.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando… - digo intentando no sonreír.

\- Claro, que lo sabes. Además, yo soy de vuestro team.

\- ¿De nuestro team? - pregunto sin entender nada.

\- Del team Clexa.

De repente, un grito desgarrador de ayuda detiene nuestra conversación, helándonos por completo. Miro hacia el lugar dónde he escuchado el grito, y no puedo procesar la imagen que se encuentra ante mis ojos: en algún momento en el que no nos hemos dado cuenta, Bellamy y Murphy habían llegado; y ahora mismo, Bellamy está deteniendo a Octavia (la cual está llorando) mientras presencia como Murphy golpea violentamente a Lincoln en el suelo, causado por un acto de celos. Un fuego abrasador se enciende en mi interior, provocándome una ira inimaginable. Siento cómo unos brazos se aferran a mí deteniéndome,pero rápidamente logro esquivarlos y corro lo más rápido que puedo hacia ellos, sintiendo mi sangre quemándome por momentos.

 **CLARKE**

Llevo más de veinte minutos, sé que debería haberme quedado en el cuarto esperándola pero la incertidumbre me estaba matando. Tras unos minutos de espera, decido irme hasta que escucho el grito de auxilio de Octavia que procede de algún lugar del _parking_. No lo pienso dos veces y corro, no sé que habrá pasado pero seguro que nada bueno.

Cuando giro la esquina, la escena que presencio me desgarra el corazón al segundo,provocando un intenso dolor en mi interior: Raven está sujetando a Octavia,la cual se agita violentamente con el fin de soltarse; mientras Lexa golpea a Murphy sin parar y con los ojos inyectados en sangre. Me quedo presenciando lo que ocurre paralizada...no sé que hacer, estoy muy asustada. Pero vuelvo a despertar cuando veo lo que está a punto de ocurrir: Bellamy se ha levantado tras golpear la cara de Lincoln con una patada, y ahora se dirige con el puño en alto hacia Lexa. No puedo permitirlo.

Corro lo más rápido que puedo sintiendo cómo el pánico recorre mis venas con la rapidez que lo haría cualquier veneno. No voy a consentir que la golpeen, me da igual lo que haya hecho; puede que no tenga justificación, pero no pienso consentirlo. Sigo corriendo más rápido, pero dudo que llegue a tiempo; éste la ha agarrado por la espalda, girándola dispuesto a golpearla y yo, me detengo.

-¡Lexa, cuidado! - exclamo con un grito desgarrador. Ella fija su mirada en mí y evita el golpe con gran eficacia. Gracias a mi advertencia, con un movimiento ha podido neutralizar el brazo de Bellamy y tirarlo al suelo, noqueándolo.

-¡Basta! - Octavia se ha soltado del agarre de Raven y está limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro – cómo no paréis pienso decirle todo a Marcus.

\- ¡Octavia, no te metas! – Raven coge la mano de ésta, haciéndola retroceder.

-¡No, Raven! - grita furiosa, soltándose. Ésta ayuda a Lincoln a levantarse y ambos van hacia el coche.

-¿A dónde crees que vas,O? - pregunta furioso Bellamy mientras se levanta y se limpia la sangre de la nariz.

\- A un lugar mejor...en el cual, no hay imbéciles como vosotros dos – se aleja con Lincoln.

\- ¡Octavia Blake, vuelve ahora mismo! - grita Bellamy con una gran furia - ¡Octavia!.- vuelve a gritar. Ésta no le hace caso y entra en el coche con Lincoln yéndose del lugar.

-¿Has visto lo que has provocado, imbécil? - levanta éste furioso del suelo a Murphy.

\- ¡A mí no me llames, imbécil! - gruñe Murphy agarrando con fuerza la camiseta de Bellamy. Ambos quedan mirándose como si fueran dos perros rabiosos a punto de pelearse por un hueso.

\- ¡Basta! - los separa Raven - ¿pero qué os pasa?. ¿No podéis comportaros como personas civilizadas? - los mira a ambos decepcionada.

\- ¡Tú no te metas, o sino le diré a mi padre que despida a la sirvienta de tu madre! – un silencio atroz se produce en el lugar. Los presentes no podemos creer lo que le ha dicho hasta que Raven con los ojos entumecidos le golpea el rostro con un sonoro guantazo. Acto seguido, se va corriendo con los puños apretados para evitar llorar.

-¡Raven, espera! - grita Lexa – putos cobardes… - murmura dándoles la espalda mientras que va tras los pasos de Raven.

-¿Qué nos has llamado? - pregunta Bellamy que la había detenido agarrándola de la espalda.

-Putos cobardes – le responde deletreando cada una de las sílabas con asco - ¿es que no entiendes mi idioma? - Bellamy se ríe maliciosamente y la eleva agarrándola de la camiseta. Ambos estaban a punto de comenzar de nuevo otra pelea, pero no lo iba a permitir, por lo que, me pongo delante y lo detengo empujándolo. Lo cual me acabo arrepintiendo, debido a que al meterme, Bellamy me ha dado en el labio provocándome un pequeño corte.

\- ¡ _Em pleni! (¡es suficiente!)_ – grita Lexa protegiéndome detrás de ella mientras mira furiosa a Bellamy. Me asusto al llevarme la mano al labio y sentir el hinchazón y la sangre que se desliza por mi boca, pero no se puede comparar con la expresión de Lexa. Ésta estaba pálida y con sus manos en mis mejillas, analiza el daño de mi labio. ¿Está preocupada por mí?.

\- Una grounder entre nosotros...¡pero qué honor! - exclama sarcásticamente Murphy a la vez que le hace una reverencia a Lexa. Acto seguido, escupe ante de ella dejando un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo.

\- ¿Pero de qué lado estás,Clarke? - me grita Bellamy furioso - ¿con nosotros o con los pobres? - lo miro con una rabia que nunca había sentido antes. No me puedo lo creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero sólo pienso en la pregunta que me ha hecho, la cual se resumiría a: ¿es ella o yo?.

Mi cabeza me ordena que me vaya con ellos,es lo mejor: me evitaría problemas en el internado, no sería víctima de los rumores y no me darían la brasa en casa…inconscientemente, doy un paso hacia Bellamy; a la vez que me giro asustada para ver la decepción en el rostro de Lexa. Ésta sin decir ninguna palabra, se marcha dejándome con una angustia en el pecho.

 _¡A la mierda todo!._

Corro hacia ella y la detengo, noto un brillo especial en su mirada; es la primera vez que me mira así y me gusta, me hace sentir segura y especial. Por unos segundos, ambas nos perdemos en nuestras miradas, cómo si se hubiera creado una aureola alrededor nuestro y no existiera nadie más. Hasta que vuelvo a la pregunta: ¿es ella o yo?; mi cabeza ya ha respondido,pero ahora le toca el turno a mi corazón. Y éste dice...dice que me aferre a ella. Sin pensármelo ni una vez más,entrelazo mi mano con la suya y ambas nos marchamos sin mirar atrás. Ahora mismo,solamente somos ella y yo, y espero que así por mucho tiempo.

 **Por cierto, a los que me escribís reviews, sois jodidamente adorables. Me sacáis cada sonrisa que a veces me siento hasta tonta xd**

 **Y no por lo tanto, desprecio a los que lo leéis en las sombras, vosotros también sois adorables. Y he de admitirlo….yo también leo en sombras je je je**

 **PD: para quién no sepa cómo se vuela en un F-22 Raptor, os dejo el enlace de wattpad dónde ahí se visualiza un asombroso despegue en vertical en cuestión de segundos: 289489841-ni%C3%B1os-ricos-y-no-tan-ricos-mi-nuevo-trabajo / o sino en youtube:** **watch?v=C9wmqYxmRpI**


	8. La carrera anual de Polis (I)

**Capítulo 7: LA CARRERA ANUAL DE POLIS (I)**

 **C LARKE**

 _No, otra vez no...¡sal de mi mente, joder!_

Me quito bruscamente de debajo de Bellamy, provocándole una vez más, una gran frustración.

¿Vas a volver a dejarme así otra vez, Clarke?.

Desde hace dos semanas,concretamente desde el momento del incidente en el que elegí a Lexa y a él lo dejé tirado como a un perro abandonado,hemos intentado mejorar nuestra relación. Y cómo todo el mundo se preguntará: ¿cómo lo habéis solucionado?. Al principio con palabras y luego, con sexo.

Cuando llegó la etapa del sexo, al principio estuvo bien, pero después…volvimos a discutir. Cada vez que lo intentábamos, lo dejaba con las ganas porque siempre ocurría lo mismo: la imagen de Lexa aparecía en mi mente, como un aviso de que me estaba engañando a mí misma. Intenté por todos los medios evitar ese pensamiento, pero el recuerdo de su rostro o de su cuerpo, continuamente, me acechaba. Entraba sin aviso, traicionándome. Cómo era obvio, éste empezó a preocuparse y a preguntarme, pero lo esquivaba en todo momento. El problema empezó a surgir con el tiempo, ya que me resultó cada vez más difícil; no era normal que siempre estuviera de acuerdo en consumar y cuando estuviéramos a punto, me apartara de una manera tan frívola cómo acabo de hacer ahora mismo. Así que tuve que inventarme una excusa: la presión por los estudios. ¿Convincente verdad?. ¿Quién no ha mentido alguna vez así?. Pero soy consciente de que, esa excusa barata no me va a funcionar por mucho tiempo.

Realmente no sé cuando comenzó esto, y todavía no sé cómo pararlo. Al principio, pensaba que mi atracción por ella, era simplemente por admiración o por el misterio que le embargaba; o quizás, por la historia de la pobre y la rica...no lo sé, pero ahora mis sentimientos por ella, son cómo un reloj. Por más que intento romperlo una y otra vez...siempre da las doce en punto.

Creo que he llegado a un punto en el que me estoy volviendo loca; incluso he intentado esquivarla, pero cuando lo hago, mi corazón desilusionado por no verla, acaba pasándome la factura con lágrimas y sollozos a escondidas en mi habitación, e incluso a veces, vomitando por las náuseas. No sé si a esto se le puede llamar amor...u obsesión, pero debe acabar antes de que acabe destruida emocionalmente.

\- Lo siento - me deslizo hacia el borde de la cama y me pongo rápidamente el sujetador, para de nuevo, huir. Estoy de espaldas a él. Ni lo miro,ni pretendo hacerlo. La culpabilidad y la vergüenza que siento ahora mismo, es indescriptible.

-¿Cuántas veces más va a pasar esto,Clarke? - suena enfadado pero a la vez tranquilo.

-No lo sé – mis ojos se empiezan a humedecer por la presión; trago para mantener la compostura. Un sollozo involuntario se escapa de mi cuerpo, y éste lo escucha. Se pone tras de mí y me abraza cariñosamente, transmitiéndome tranquilidad. Nos quedamos así durante unos minutos, y yo me doy el lujo de disfrutarlos hasta que logro controlar mis lágrimas. Aunque alguna que otra, había tenido la valentía de escaparse.

-Perdóname, he sido un imbécil – me susurra al oído dándome pequeños besos en la mejilla – pero entiéndeme, Clarke. No es normal que cada vez que quiero tocarte te alejes de mí...al final voy a pensar que te doy asco.

-¿Qué? - me volteo repentinamente, para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos, los cuales albergan una tristeza eminente. Me aproximo a él y lo consuelo con un beso tierno en los labios - Escúchame bien– situo mis manos en sus mejillas – en la vida, me darás asco - le recalco.

-Entonces, ¿cuéntame que te pasa? - me susurra en los labios.

\- Es complicado...ni siquiera, yo sé que me pasa.

\- Entiendo…creo que será mejor que nos demos un tiempo,¿qué te parece? - me sugiere con una sonrisa aparentemente tranquilizadora – empecemos de cero, como amigos.

\- De acuerdo – acepto sin rechistar. Es lo mejor para ambos y lo sabemos.

Éste se deja caer en la cama con los brazos extendidos,invitándome, y yo le correspondo al gesto apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho. Así nos quedamos un rato prolongado. No sé cuanto tiempo pasa exactamente,ni quiero saberlo; ambos estamos disfrutando del momento, solamente somos él y yo.

Siempre he sabido que Bellamy es un buen chico, siempre lo ha sido y lo será, pero Murphy lo ha conducido por el mal camino. Realmente no sé si lo nuestro tenga una fecha de caducidad, o no, pero si sé que en un futuro, la mujer que lo elija, dudo que sea consciente de lo afortunada es.

\- Bellamy – lo llamo interrumpiendo nuestro pacífico momento. Él abre los ojos lentamente y nuestras miradas se cruzan.

\- ¿Sí, Clarke?.

\- ¿Qué son los grounders? - le pregunto con interés apoyando mi barbilla en su pecho.

Desde el momento que Murphy acusó a Lexa de ser una de ellos, he estado comiéndome la cabeza constantemente. Incluso, intenté buscarlo por Internet pero no encontré la información que deseaba; lo único que sé y he podido averiguar mediante los rumores, es que estos son una mafia new yorkina que se concentra en el Bronx.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? - me devuelve la pregunta un poco incómodo.

\- Interés – le respondo jugando con uno de sus rizos – sé que sabes algo de ellos. Vi tu reacción cuando Murphy le llamó eso, a Lexa.

\- Son como una especie de mafia – me responde secamente, intentando evitar hablar del asunto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?.

\- A ver cómo te explico esto Clarke…–se detiene para aclarar sus ideas. Se había puesto tenso - no sé gran cosa de ellos; casi todo son suposiciones y rumores – se levanta de la cama y apoya su espalda contra la pared; hago lo mismo y pongo atención a lo que dice - lo que te puedo decir, es que es la mafia más importante de Nueva York,y no sólo por ser los grandes vendedores de droga, que lo son,sino también, porque en esta "banda", se encuentran los mayores proxenetas de América.

-¿Proxenetas? - elevo sin querer el tono, escandalizada.

\- Ya sabes…aquellos que se benefician y venden a las prosti…

\- Sé lo que es un proxeneta, Bellamy – lo interrumpo. Me quedo callada unos segundos intentando asimilar todo a la vez, mientras me acicalo inconscientemente un mechón de mi cabello. Se me ha tensado por completo el cuerpo - ¿sabes algo más de ellos?.

\- No, gran cosa, aunque… - hace una pausa debatiéndose si contármelo o no.

\- Dímelo - le insisto con los nervios a flor de piel. Cómo siga así de misterioso voy a romper la promesa que hice de no morderme más las uñas.

\- Se dice, que el jefe de todos ellos se le hace llamar comandante o _heda_. Esa persona es la encargada de dirigir a todos y además, de asesinar a aquellos que los traicionan o simplemente, le piden la muerte.

 _¿Heda?. ¿De dónde me suena a mí eso?._

De repente, la imagen de Lexa arrinconándome en aquel callejón, el día que la conocí, aparece y desaparece en mi mente como un rayo; aclarándome las ideas.

\- Debe ser un error… - murmuro sin pensar que Bellamy aún sigue al lado mío. El cual ha empezado a mirarme con el ceño fruncido debido al cambio repentino de mi comportamiento.

\- ¿He dicho algo malo?. - niego con la cabeza sin mirarlo.

\- No quiero ser grosera,Bellamy, pero me tengo que ir – le respondo, levantándome de la cama y recogiendo la ropa para vestirme.

\- Espero que pienses que no tengo nada que ver con esto.

\- Tranquilo, lo sé - me pongo los zapatos y le doy un beso en la mejilla – tengo que irme. Luego nos vemos.

Antes de salir de la habitación, lo miro y le dedico una de mis mejores sonrisas para que no se preocupe. Éste la capta y me guiña el ojo.

 **(…)**

Voy por el pasillo de varones sin hacer mucho ruido para no encontrarme con ningún vigilante y no recibir alguna amonestación. De momento estoy cumpliendo con éxito mi hazaña, hasta que estoy a punto de salir del lugar para adentrarme en el sector de chicas: justo en la puerta, me tropiezo con un chico, el cual no había visto,ya que había salido de la nada; sin querer, le rompo su maqueta de ciencias. Ahora está hecha añicos en el suelo. Éste furioso empieza a maldecir y a regañarme como un histérico,provocando que varios chicos salgan de sus habitaciones para curiosear. Por lo que, antes que me pillen, me disculpo sin ganas, y salgo de allí corriendo, antes de que se le ocurra llamar al vigilante.

Por fin llego a la sección de chicas, donde puedo relajarme e inspirar gustosamente para que el oxigeno llegue a mis pulmones.¡Menuda carrera!. Debería replantearme, bajar al gimnasio de las instalaciones al menos una vez por semana.

Al llegar a mi pasillo(situado en la última planta), voy directa a mi habitación, pero no sin antes, quedarme parada unos segundos, enfrente de la puerta de Lexa y Raven. Estoy dudando entre si entrar en mi habitación o retroceder, y buscar a Lexa…¿Le toco o no le toco a la puerta?; ¿Le pregunto o no le pregunto si ella es la famosa _"heda"_?. Maldito, Shakespeare.

Tras un debate interno, decido ir a buscarla. Así que, con el estómago revuelto por la incertidumbre y el corazón a un ritmo desbocado, camino por el pasillo con los puños apretados. No sé ni por qué los estoy apretando, pero parece que me dan el suficiente coraje que necesito para caminar sin perder el equilibrio. Una vez que me paro frente a su puerta, respiro hondo y toco ésta, antes de que me arrepienta. ¡Ah la!, ya está, ya lo he hecho.

Mi mente se nubla por el pánico y mis piernas parecen que tienen la misión de huir. Aún no me creo que vaya a preguntarle algo tan grave...lo más seguro es que me mande a la mierda, así que tantearé el terreno con cuidado.

De repente salgo de mi debate interno, al escuchar cómo unos pasos se han acercado a la puerta con intención de abrir. Las palpitaciones de mi corazón se detienen.

 _Por favor, que no sea ella; por favor, que no sea ella… - mi cerebro lo repite varias veces para no asumir mi cagada._

\- ¿Clarke? - abre la puerta Raven, extrañada. Gracias a dios, recupero el aliento.

-¿Está Lexa? - por fin mi cuerpo logra relajarse aunque sea solo un poco, pero aún manteniéndose en alerta por si su respuesta es afirmativa.

Últimamente, Raven me ha acribillado a muchas preguntas sobre la relación que tengo con Lexa, y sobretodo con la de: "si en otra vida me interesaría sexualmente por ella". No sé a qué viene todo esto, sólo espero que Octavia no le haya dicho nada.

\- No, salió hace dos horas. - me responde - ¿Para qué la buscas?.

\- Oh, nada. Simplemente, se dejó una cosa y me gustaría devolvérselo. ¿Sabrías decirme cuando vuelve?.

\- Pues técnicamente, cómo hoy es viernes, y creo, que el fin de semana lo pasará en su casa...supongo que el lunes ya estará aquí. Hace unos momentos, la he escuchado hablar con Lincoln diciéndole que se quedaría cuidando a Aden.

\- ¿Lo conoces?.

\- No, personalmente. Pero ella me ha hablado mucho de su familia – una ola de celos revolotea en mi estómago. No sabe Raven la suerte que tiene de ser su compañera.

\- Ah – le respondo sin más.

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio.

– Y...¿sabes dónde vive? - le pregunto intentando disimular este interés continuo hacia ella. El rostro de ésta cambia alzando una ceja y mirándome con una sonrisa traviesa. Mierda,creo que me ha pillado.

\- Ya sabes, para ir a devolvérserlo... – le aclaro antes de que me vuelva a acribillar con miles de preguntas, y me ponga entre la espada y la pared.

\- Claro – dice sin más, y se me alivio.

 _Uff...eso ha estado cerca._

Mientras Raven va hacia el escritorio para apuntarme la dirección, yo me quedo apoyada en el marco de la puerta analizando el bloque de Lexa. Es extraño…no está decorado ni parece que haya sido modificado; está igual que en la fotografía de la página web del internado. Puede que sea verdad cuando me dijo la mayorías de las noches las pasaría en su casa.

\- Toma – me da el pequeño papelito.

 _Nothwest Broxn,Polis, Nº8 – leo en mi mente._

 **LEXA**

Mientras que revisaba varios aviones en el campo militar con Pike, Lincoln vino por sorpresa una vez que termino su horario laboral para verme. Ambos trabajamos en sectores diferentes,por lo tanto, cada uno en una zona diferente de la ciudad. Después de enseñarle dónde trabajo, decidimos ir a cenar al restaurante mexicano que siempre solíamos ir cuando eramos pequeños. Eso es una de las cosas, que solamente me permití recordar de uno de los tantos ex-novios de mi difunta madre. Éste, el cual era latino, tenía un gusto exquisito eligiendo los mejores restaurantes del Broxn.

Cuando llegamos al mexicano, no fue ni necesario pedir nuestra orden, puesto que Martha, ya nos conocía. Aunque dudó un poco con mi pedido (debido a que a diferencia de que Lincoln no ha dejado de ir en ningún momento, y en cambio yo, hacia al menos más de un año que no pisaba ese lugar) acertó de lleno.

La cena transcurrió tranquila,y cómo es obvio, nos manchamos hasta las cejas, pero cómo diría mi "ex-padrastro" : un buen taco no se disfruta, sino te embadurnas. ¡Y qué razón tenía el hombre!. También, hablamos de los últimos rumores del barrio (cómo iba el precio de la droga, que gánster murió la última semana...) y de la caída de la delincuencia estos últimos días. Lo cual, era totalmente normal ya que se había empezado a hablar de la famosa carrera anual de Polis, y todos se habían puesto a entrenar y a organizarse.

Lincoln me había recomendado participar, y así ganar cómo hice el año pasado, pero no creo que sea buena idea que lo haga otro año más. Aunque al decirme después, la cantidad de dinero que está en juego, ha hecho que me lo replantee. Este año había subido el doble.

\- Creo que deberías pensarlo, Lexa. Además, ayer hablé con Titus y está moviendo los hilos para conseguirte la mejor moto.

Titus es mi representante desde hace tiempo. Y no uno como el que tienen las estrellas, sino el que se ha encarga de ponerme un precio en las apuestas de las carreras clandestinas,y de crear rumores, para que los apostadores y grandes gánsters,estén interesados en en mí. Si no fuera por él, ahora mi puja no estaría alrededor de unos 10.000$ aproximadamente. Y para que todo el mundo lo entienda, podría decir resumidamente, que si gano: me llevaría unos 2.000$ por parte de los que han apostado por mí, y otros 2.000$ o 3.000$ (dependiendo del año) si gano en primera posición. El resto del dinero sería para sobornar a la policía y para los organizadores. Puede que parezca que es poca cantidad,ya que en éste tipo de carreras se suele apostar a lo grande, pero yo me conformo con participar en aquellas en la que se puje poco. Si estuviéramos hablando de las verdaderas, lo más seguro es que acabara con un disparo en la cabeza por ganar.

Una vez que pagamos la cuenta, salimos del lugar satisfechos y con el estómago lleno. Hasta nos cuesta caminar de lo tanto que hemos comido, pero ha merecido la pena.

-Si me empujas, te juro que ruedo – ambos nos reímos a carcajadas al imaginarnos la imagen de nosotros rodando cuesta abajo como si fuéramos barriles.

Si no hubiéramos venido en coche, habría sido una buena manera de volver a casa. Y lo digo, porque al final de la calle hay una cuesta importante que nos permitiría rodar lo justo para quitarnos una cuadra de encima. Así que, solamente nos quedarían dos,para llegar a nuestra casa.

Ambos subimos al coche y mientras Lincoln termina de enviar unos whatsapp,(que seguro que son para Octavia) yo me dedico a pasar las diferentes cadenas de radio hasta que logro dar con la canción perfecta: _**M**_ _ **ove bitch get out of my way**_ **de Ludacris**.

Rápidamente, cómo si me poseyera el diablo empiezo a rapear con furia, escupiendo cada una de las sílabas a la vez que siento la música. ¡Adoro esta canción!. En cambio, Lincoln odia todo este tipo de canciones ya que dice que fomenta el odio, y en parte tiene razón, pero no me digáis que no es ¡grandiosa!.

Lincoln arranca. Subo el volumen a tope y rapeo a grito pelado, el estribillo:

 _ **Move bit**_ _ **c****_ _ **,get out the way**_

 _(Muévete perr*, sal del camino)  
 **Get out the way bit** **c** ****,get out the way**_

 _(Sal del camino perr*,sal del camino)  
 **Move bit** **c** ****,get out the way**_

 _(Muévete perr* , sal del camino)  
 **Get out the way bitc**,get out the way**_

 _(Sal del camino perr*,sal del camino)_

 _ **Oh no! the fight's out**_

 _(¡Oh no! .La pelea está afuera/ha comenzado)  
 **I'ma 'bout to punch yo...lights out**_

 _(Es mi turno de golpear tus…luces afuera)_

 _**Get the FUCK back, guard ya grill**_

 _(Vete a la mier** de nuevo, guarda tu parrilla/dientes)  
_

 **(** **…..** **)**

\- ¡Oh dios, eso ha dado miedo, hermana! - me dice riéndose, una vez que ha acabado la canción.

Puede que me haya emocionado un poco con los movimientos, los gritos y puede que tal vez, cuando he sacado la cabeza por la ventanilla y me haya puesto ha disparar a las personas con mis dedos.

\- Si se enteraran de la música que escuchas en el barrio...seguro que te destierran por el resto de tu vida – le digo divertida. Éste se ríe de mi comentario mientras concentra la mirada en la carretera y conduce con una sola mano. He de reconocer que tiene elegancia y estilo para conducir.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que prefiera escuchar la _quinta sinfonía_ de Beethovena esto?.

\- Nada, pero… - me callo al momento. Prefiero no iniciar un debate sobre que tipo de música es mejor ya que no vamos a llegar a ninguna conclusión.

\- ¿Sabes qué?. Antes pensaba que tú eras de otro estilo de música – gira la cabeza para mirarme con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Cómo cual? - me temo lo peor.

\- Tercer disco a la derecha – me dice señalándome la guantera con el dedo sin apartar los ojos de la carretera.

Me inclino para abrirla y saco el disco para ponerlo

– Pista cinco.

Presiono varias veces el botoncito, en busca de la pista número cinco. Mientras tanto, Lincoln ha abierto la parte superior del coche, descapotándolo, y haciendo que la brisa agitara mi pelo como en un videoclip.

De repente, suena la canción y comprendo por qué lo ha hecho.¡Será cabrón!. Rápidamente, trato por todos los medios cerrar la parte superior del coche, intentando hacerlo antes de que suene el estribillo. Pero no me da tiempo. Me giro y veo que hemos reclamado la atención de medio barrio. Además, provocando que varios hombres me silben y algunas chicas empiecen a bailar al ritmo de la dichosa canción: _**Milshake**_ **de Kelis.**

 _ **My milk shake brings all the boys to the yard,**_

 _(Mi malteada trae a todos los chicos a la barra)_

 _ **And there like**_ _,_

 _(Y a ellos les gustan,)  
 **Its better than yours,**_

 _(Es mejor que la tuya,)  
 **Damn right! its better than yours,** _

_(¡Demonios!.Es mejor que la tuya,)_

 _ **I can teach you** ,_

 _(Te podría enseñar)_

 _ **But I have to charge**_

 _(Pero te tendría que cobrar)_

 _ **I know you want it,** _

_(Yo se que quieres,)_

 _ **The thing that makes me**_

 _(Hacerme aquello)_

 **(…)**

Cuando llegamos al semáforo y nos detenemos, Lincoln sube el volumen a tope para fastidiarme. Y ya mi vergüenza, alcanza un nivel extremo cuando varias chicas latinas que pasan por ahí, se acercan a nuestro coche para bailar, ronzándose contra éste y de vez en cuando, introduciéndose en nuestro vehículo para tocarnos sensualmente. En otra situación puede que hubiera sido divertido, pero ahora mismo quiero que me trague la tierra. Así que, mientras evito el roce con las chicas,aunque he de reconocer que puede que me haya dejado tocar, en algunos momentos...Lincoln se limita a bailar acompañando a las chicas e invitándome a que salga de debajo del asiento. Menos mal que él semáforo se pone en verde y logramos dejar atrás a las maravillosas y guapas latinas, las cuales se habían despedido de nosotros, lanzándonos besos desde la acerca cuando el semáforo se puso en ámbar.

La canción resuena por toda la calle con más fuerza e intento pararla cuando veo por encima del salpicadero que nos acercamos a nuestro barrio, Polis. Intento por todos los medios quitarla pero Lincoln me aparta las manos cada vez que intento darle al pause.

\- O bailas y cantas conmigo, o detengo el coche y la pongo de nuevo – me reta gritándome por encima de la música.

Finalmente, mando a la mierda todo(incluso a mi vergüenza), y me pongo a cantar a grito pelado modificando un poco la canción, a la vez que bailo imitando a mujer del videoclip.

 _ **What the girls go crazy for.**_

 _(¿Por qué las chiscas se vuelven locas por eso?)  
 **They lose their minds,**_

 _(Ellas pierden sus mentes)_

 _ **The way I wind** ,_

 _(Por la manera que gimo)  
 **I think it** **'** **s time**_

 _(Creo que es el momento)_

 _ **La la-la la la,**_

 _(*)_

 _ **Warm it up**  
(Caliéntalo)  
 **L** **a la-la la la,**_

 _(*)_

 _ **The** **girls** **are waiting**  
(Las chicas están esperando) _

**(…)**

Por fin llegamos al maldito taller, y gracias a dios, la música ha acabado.

\- Pienso vengarme - le amenazo apretando los dientes, cerrando el coche de un portazo. Y él, me devuelve el gesto mirándome con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Cuando entramos en taller, nos dirigimos directamente a la planta superior dónde éste vive. Al subir, entramos en el comedor y me dejo caer en el sofá mientras que él va a por unas cervezas.

-¿Realmente crees que ese era mi tipo de música? - le pregunto, al haberle dado vueltas al asunto mientras se había ido a éstas. Me pasa una bien fría y se sienta en un _puff_ demasiado desgastado, enfrente mío.

\- No – me responde con una sonrisa descarada. Abre su cerveza con el abrelatas, provocando que un poco de la espuma se desborde por la boquilla y se deslice por su mano – hubieran sido dos canciones.

\- Explícate – le exijo a la vez que le pego un sorbo largo. Dios que bien sienta…al menos con ésta, puedo bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo que había aumentado por la vergüenza.

\- Se puede decir, que sino te conociera creería que eres fan de la canción de _ **Dirty**_ **de Cristina Aguilera** – me río a carcajadas por su absurda ocurrencia y él me tira la chapa de su cerveza para que me calle y no le interrumpa. Se ha molestado un poco – pero cómo te conozco…la canción idónea sería la de _**Silent Running de**_ **Mike + the Mechanics.** Te define a la perfección.

Le pega un sorbo largo a la cerveza dejándola casi por debajo de la mitad de un trago, y la posa en el suelo, para después, ir hacia la zona de los discos. Éste empieza a rebuscar entre ellos, mientras que yo me termino la cerveza, y pone la canción en concreto. Vuelve a aproximarse a mí para dejarse caer en el _puff,_ y adoptar una postura mucho más relajada; disfrutando la canción:

 _ **Take the children and yourself, and hide out in the cellar.**_

 _(Lleve a los niños y a usted mismo,y escóndase en el sótano)  
 **By now the fighting will be close at hand.**_

 _(Por ahora la lucha será a mano.)  
 **Don't believe the church and state,and everything they tell you**_

 _(No crea en la Iglesia ni en el Estado, ni de todo lo que le digan)  
 **Believe in me, I'm with the high command.** _

_(Crea en mí, ya que estoy con el alto mando.)_

 _ **Can you hear me?**_

 _(¿Puedes oírme?)  
 **Can you hear me running?**_

 _(¿Puedes oírme correr?)  
C **an you hear me calling you?**_

 _(¿Puedes oír cómo te llamo?)  
 **Can you hear me?**_

 _(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **There's a gun and ammunition just inside the doorway.**

 _(Hay un arma y munición justo dentro de la puerta)_

 _ **Use it only in emergency.**_

 _(Usela sólo en caso de emergencia)  
 **Better you should pray to God, the father,**_

 _(Mejor deberías orar a Dios, el padre,)  
 **and the spirit will guide you and protect you from up here.**_

 _(y al espíritu que te guía y protegete justo aquí)  
_

 _ **Can you hear me?**_

 _(¿Puedes oírme?)  
 **Can you hear me running?**_

 _(¿Puedes oírme correr?)  
C **an you hear me calling you?**_

 _(¿Puedes oír cómo te llamo?)  
 **Can you hear me?**_

 _(¿Puedes oírme?)_

 **Swear allegiance to the flag. Whatever flag they offer**

 _(Juro lealtad a la bandera. Cualquiera que sea la que ofrecen)  
 **Never hint at what you really feel.**_

 _(Nunca des pista de lo que sientes)  
 **Teach the children quietly for someday, sons and daughters,**_

 _(Enseñe a los niños en silencio por algunos días, hijos e hijas,  
 **will rise and fight while we stood still.**_

 _(se levantarán y lucharán mientras nosotros todavía lo estemos)_

 _\- Osir gonplei ste nou odon (nuestra lucha no ha terminado)_ – murmuro sin querer, delatándome mi inconsciente, una vez que acaba la canción. Aún estoy mirando al suelo concentrada, entendiendo poco a poco a lo que se refiere Lincoln.

- _Yu gonplei ste odon (Your fight is over) (Tu lucha ha terminado) –_ me responde casi en un susurro pensando que no lo iba a escuchar. Mi mirada se cruza con la de él, y ambos nos quedamos en silencio, por miedo a hablar y decir algo inapropiado. Estos temas siempre han sido muy conflictivos para nosotros.

\- Ya sabes que... - comienzo a decir, callándome al instante por el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

Ambos nos miramos asustados,y nuestros cuerpos se han tensado cómo si estuvieran en alerta.

\- ¿Esperas a alguien? - le pregunto. Éste me niega con la cabeza y pone su dedo en la boca para indicarme que guarda silencio. Esto no pinta nada bien.

Lincoln se levanta, camina hacia la caja que se encuentra encima de la mesa, y de ella saca una pistola. Éste me indica que me acerque por detrás de él y yo cumplo la orden: lo sigo con cautela y en silencio, y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta trasera. Ésta da hacia las escaleras de emergencia, y la única con acceso para las visitas, puesto que la del taller está cerrada.

Lincoln mira por la mirilla en alerta, y acto seguido, baja el arma.

\- ¿Quién es? - le pregunto en voz baja, cagada de miedo.

\- Será mejor que os deje a solas – pone el seguro a la pistola y se la esconde tras la espalda, para volver hacia el comedor y cerrar las puertas tras él.

Acto seguido, miro a través de la mirilla sin entender nada.

 _¿Pero qué mierda hace a estas horas aquí?._

Mira que pensaba que Clarke era inteligente, e iba a alejarse de mí, pero me está demostrando con su comportamiento de adolescente hormonada y aventurera, que está medio hueca. ¿Para qué narices ha venido a este lugar cuando se lo prohibí?. Como sea para volver a hablarme de su relación con Bellamy, y si hizo bien en perdonarlo...la lleva claras conmigo. Juro que se va a llevar un portazo en las narices.

Sea lo que sea, abro para quitarme este peso de encima.

\- ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí? - le pregunto con el tono más borde del mundo. Ahora mismo me importa una mierda que se enfade, le dije que no volviera aquí y ni puto caso. ¿No entiende que no puedo soportar que le pase algo malo?

\- ¿No estarás en tus días? - me bromea intentando calmarme, pero lo único que hace es empeorarlo y lograr mi cuerpo se me tense por la furia.

 _Pero que jeta..._

\- Vengo a darte esto – inclina su mano y veo que todo este follón ha sido por mis malditos apuntes.

No respondo ni me muevo, esto ha colmado mi paciencia. Solamente me limito a observarlos con desprecio y sin intención de cogerlos. Intento calmar mis nervios, pero acabo resoplando con la fuerza que lo haría un toro furioso y la empujo hacia dentro, intentando no pegar un portazo.

\- ¿Sé puede saber que narices de pasa, Lex?. - dice poniendo furiosa los apuntes en la mesa - Desde hace dos semanas estás rarísima conmigo. ¡Pensé que eramos amigas! – me grita, fulminándome con la mirada.

Sé que mi comportamiento no ha sido el mejor con ella durante estas semanas, pero no puedo consentir que cada vez que estoy con ella baje la guardia. Cuanto más lejos estemos una de la otra menos serán los dolores de cabeza; el muro de mi corazón se mantendrá intacto; y lo más importante, ella estará protegida de este lugar y de los grounders.

-En primer lugar, para ti soy Lexa – comienzo diciendo - en segundo lugar, somos compañeras - está vez lo he dicho más rápido al sentir cómo mi cuerpo se ha encendido de la rabia – y en tercer lugar, pensé que eras más lista de lo que pensaba, pero has resultado ser una tonta del culo. ¡Te dije que no volvieras a este sitio!. - le grito quedándome sin voz, poniéndome roja. Creo que hasta se me ha hinchado la vena del cuello por la rabia. A ver si con esto, se aleja de mí antes de que me enamore perdidamente de ella; y de que los grounders y los enemigos de estos, se enteren de su existencia y la maten.

Cómo era de esperar no me responde, se ha quedado en shock al verme por primera vez enfadada. Se limita a mirarme en silencio. De repente, escucho cómo su respiración se agita hasta alcanzar el mismo ritmo que la mía, la cual está sucumbida por una mezcla de rabia e impotencia. No me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estoy, hasta que una lágrima se desliza por su rostro; y ésta con miedo a derrumbarse delante mío, intenta abrir la puerta apartándome, pero reacciono deteniéndola.

Ambas comenzamos un forcejeo: la agarro con ambas manos del vientre, tirando de ella; y ella, se agarra al marco de la puerta, intentando darme una patada en la espinilla para que la suelte y pueda huir. Durante estos momentos de intensa lucha en los que he pensado cómo paralizarla a la vez que esquivo sus patadas; deduzco cómo detenerla pensando en aquello que más le fastidia y la saque de su casillas, para así dejarla en shock. Así que,jugándome la vida, le doy una nalgada no demasiado fuerte en su culo, cómo hice la primera vez que la conocí. Y cómo era de esperar, ella se paraliza al instante mirándome de una forma letal.

 _Oh, mierda._

Antes de que le de tiempo a reaccionar y llevarme un buen guantazo: la alzo en brazos y la subo corriendo hacia el cuarto de Lincoln.

Una vez que llegamos, inevitablemente tengo que soltarla, ya que a medio camino ha empezado a golpearme la espalda dejándomela molida. Ésta, que ahora mismo parece el mismímo _Hades_ enfurecido, me agarra violentamente de la camiseta, arrugándola, y me empuja contra la puerta. Esta vez si va a golpearme,me lo merezco.

\- Te sirve de algo, si te pido perdón – le propongo acojonada agarrando sus manos, las cuales se aferran a mi camiseta,para que me suelte. Aunque, lo único que consigo es que las apriete más.

\- Eres, eres…

\- Imbécil, lo sé.

\- Exacto – me vuelve a empujar contra la puerta, pero esta vez no tan fuerte, soltando sus manos y dándome la espalda. Se cruza de brazos resoplando.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Clarke? - comienzo a decir - No entiendes que lo único que hago es alejarme de ti para no meterte en problemas – suelto esto último, casi en un suspiro.

\- ¡¿Que qué quiero de ti?! - se gira violentamente hacia mí ofendida - ¡Entenderte!. Entender de qué quieres protegerme – con dos zancadas se ha acercado furiosa a mí, acortando nuestra distancia.

\- No quiero que me entiendas – pongo mi mano en su vientre y la empujo con suavidad para que retroceda; ahora mi mano está ardiendo de deseo.

\- ¿Por qué?

No respondo.

\- ¿De qué tienes miedo "heda"?. ¿De ser como una de ellos?.

\- ¡Cállate! - le grito con los dientes apretados. Ha buscado provocarme y lo ha conseguido.

\- ¿Entonces es verdad?. Eres una cobarde y una criminal - da de nuevo otro paso furiosa, volviendo a acortar la distancia, y yo la imito,furiosa por el momento. No voy a consentir que me gane en esta batalla.

\- No soy una cobarde – me defiendo apretando los nudillos para controlarme.

\- Cobarde – vuelve a repetirme para dejármelo bien claro.

\- Soy una criminal pero no una cobarde. Yo no elegí ser una grounder – le confieso al fin.

\- No te estoy llamando cobarde por pertenecer a una mafia.

De repente, ese comentario me descoloca.

\- ¿Entonces?.

\- Por esto.

No dándome tiempo a reaccionar, me empuja de nuevo contra la puerta, y presiona sus labios contra los míos, saboreándome y provocando que de un chispazo me caliente al segundo; con el fin de detenerse, una vez que me ha dejado sin aliento y totalmente mojada. Ahora es mi turno para vengarme: así que, con la misma furia, la empujo hacia la cama, aprisionándola, y la beso hasta que la deje tan cachonda que me suplique continuar.

 **Este capítulo lo voy a dividir en dos partes ya que sino sería demasiado extenso y no quiero aburrir a nadie. Pasado mañana, subiré la siguiente.**

 **Espero que os guste el momento High School Musical de Lincoln y Lexa porque A MI ME HA ENCANTADO. Y os recomiendo que escuchéis las canciones hasta el final para entender la historia.**

 **PD: Como siempre, las reviews son bienvenidas ;D**

 **ENLACES DE LOS VIDEOCLIPS:**

 **\- MOVE BITCH GET OUT OF MY WAY:** **watch?v=tw429JGL5zo**

 **\- MILSHAKE:** **watch?v=6AwXKJoKJz4**

 **-DIRTY:** **watch?v=aFyi4hPShno**

 **\- SILENT RUNNING:** **watch?v=TniK0cBaelA**

 **(La canción anterior es la versión nueva que adaptó Assasin's Creed de Mike + The Mecanics)**


	9. La carrera anual de Polis (II)

**Capítulo 7: La carrera anual de Polis: PARTE II**

 **LEXA**

-Lex, ¿aún seguís dentro? - pregunta Lincoln desde el otro lado de la puerta – tengo que hablar urgentemente contigo.

Me levanto de la cama como una bala, separándome del cuerpo casi desnudo de Clarke, y con la poca cordura que me queda, me arrincono en una esquina de la habitación para así evitar cualquier rozamiento con ella de nuevo.¿En qué momento perdí la cabeza y fui tan estúpida de pensar que sería bueno seguirle el juego?.

A diferencia de que yo me encontraba casi al borde del pánico por el nuevo avance en nuestra...¿relación?; mejor no lo llamemos de ningún modo...Clarke estaba demasiado cómoda aún tumbada en la cama y sin ninguna preocupación,cómo si no le importara que en cualquier momento entrara Lincoln y empezara a maquinar en su cabeza una serie de escenarios que evidentemente apuntarían en una sola dirección: el sexo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - le pregunto en voz baja, agobiada y aún jadeando por culpa de esos apasionados besos que nos dimos durante...¿media hora?.

\- Será mejor que le abramos – sugiere con decisión dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Espera! - la detengo con un tono demasiado elevado, provocando que Lincoln vuelva a tocar a la puerta.

\- ¿Estáis bien? – vuelve a preguntar, girando el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero sin éxito, ya que el pestillo estaba puesto.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la lucha entre Lincoln y la puerta hace que éste se desista, y escuchamos cómo se aleja del lugar por el sonido de sus firmes pisadas.

 _¡Oh, tierra trágame!._

\- ¿Qué pasa? - me susurra Clarke reaccionando ante mi cara de espanto y de la vergüenza que siento ahora mismo por nuestra semidesnudez.

\- ¡Tu ropa! - le susurro, señalándole de arriba a bajo con el dedo, todo su cuerpo. Ésta se analiza de arriba a bajo y con un rubor aparente en sus mejillas, busca a toda prisa su ropa por la habitación. Hago yo lo mismo, pero solamente con la búsqueda de mis pantalones que pude encontrar en la mesita de noche.

Una vez que logro cumplir mi hazaña de la manera más exitosa y rápida, observo que Clarke aún sigue buscando su ropa muy apurada. Intento no mirarla cada vez que pasa velozmente por por delante mía, pero habría que ser muy estúpida para no darme el lujo deleitarme con semejante cuerpo; quién sabe si volveré a verlo.

\- ¿Pero dónde has dejado mi ropa? - me pregunta enfadada mientras mira por debajo de la cama.

-Yo..yo..

Esta situación había culminado en la cúspide de lo embarazoso, y la peor parte, es que en cualquier momento Lincoln volvería a llamar, y conociéndolo, sería capaz de derribar la puerta con tal de saber que pasa aquí dentro. Y como no quiero más dramas, decido ayudarla pero con la promesa de: ni un chiste sexual, ni un cruce de miradas y ni siquiera un roce, como mínimo tendría que estar a dos metros de ella.

 _¡Vamos, Lexa!. Se te acaba el tiempo._

\- ¿Chicas? - vuelve de nuevo, Lincoln – si no abrís la puerta, en menos de un minuto voy a derribarla.

 _Mira que lo conozco cómo si lo hubiera parido._

Apresuradamente ayudo a Clarke que aún sigue con de la búsqueda de su ropa. Menos mal que solo estamos hablando de unos vaqueros y una camiseta, porque si ya la situación me resulta excitante, si hubiera sido con la ropa interior…la cosa cambiaría. Ambas revolvemos la habitación a contrarreloj y por fin logro encontrar su camiseta que estaba detrás del escritorio.

\- ¡He encontrado los pantalones! - exclama emocionada con pequeños saltitos.

-¡Y yo tu camiseta! - la levanto con aire triunfal.

Me acerco para darle la camiseta, y mientras que ella lucha contra sus pantalones. Intento no mirarla demasiado tras notar que mi sangre está en ebullición por culpa de ese maldito y sensual movimiento de caderas y pechos, que hace durante la subida de esa magnífica parte de abajo que le queda demasiado bien ceñida a su culo.

\- ¡Cuento diez segundos para que salgáis! - nos amenaza Lincoln cuyo tono de voz es una mezcla entre frustración porque no abrimos la puerta e intranquilidad, por no recibir respuesta.

Obligo a Clarke a que se apresure con un movimiento de manos, y mientras que cuento los segundos en mi mente.

 _Diez, nueve…_

\- ¡Vamos, Clarke! - le presiono al escuchar que Lincoln ya ha empezado con "el momento derribo".

\- Se ha atascado el botón – me dice agobiada estirando sus pantalones.

 _¡A la mierda la promesa!._

A parto sus manos, y le toco inevitablemente parte de su zona íntima por encima del pantalón para subirle la cremallera y ponerle el botón con rapidez,para después, con una maniobra magistral, ponerle la camiseta e ir corriendo hacia la puerta antes de que la derribe.

\- ¡Mierda! - maldice Lincoln en el suelo, una vez que se ha caído cuando yo he abierto la puerta.

\- ¿Estás bien? - lo ayudo a levantarse.

\- Sí. ¿Por qué no me abríais? - se frota el brazo dolorido.

\- Música – le respondo apresuradamente.

\- Conversando – también le responde Clarke a la misma vez que yo, nerviosa. Nuestras miradas se cruzan buscando complicidad acompañadas de una sonrisa.

\- Ambas cosas – le dejo claro a Lincoln sin dejar de mirarla.

\- Lo que sea, pero que sea la última vez que no me respondéis – nos regaña – y ahora tengo que darte unas geniales noticias, Lexa.

\- ¿Cuales?.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de que te había dicho lo de la carrera anual de Polis? - un brillo aparece en su mirada.

\- Sí.

-¡Pues es esta noche!.

\- ¿Estás de broma? - me sorprendo - Pero sino tengo el equipo.

\- Ahí te equivocas, amiga. Titus acaba de llamarme y te espera en la carrera.

\- ¡Esperad!.¿Qué carrera? - interrumpe Clarke sin entender nada.

\- Claro, nunca habrás escuchado sobre las carreras de Polis…si quieres puedes venir con nosotros - le ofrece a Lincoln a Clarke, aunque suena más como una afirmación.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. ¡Ni de coña! – le contradigo alterada, al darme cuenta de lo insensato que está siendo – ¿Y si le pasa algo mientras corro?.

\- ¿Tú corres? - me pregunta Clarke sorprendida.

\- Lex, no le va a pasar nada...juro que mientras que estés corriendo, yo estaré con ella – me intenta convencer Lincoln poniéndome ojitos.

\- No Lincoln, es demasiado peligroso. Además, Clarke no pertenece a esto...así que no le metas ideas en la cabeza.

\- No me está metiendo ideas raras – protesta Clarke – yo me apunto, Lincoln.

\- ¡Genial! – dice éste emocionado – os espero abajo – acto seguido, se marcha tarareando por la puerta. Clarke camina hacia la salida pero yo la detengo agarrándole del brazo.

\- Ni pienses que te voy a dejar ir – le ordeno muy secamente. Ésta se suelta de mi agarre y se aproxima a mí con una acojonante seriedad en su rostro.

\- Agradezco que quieras protegerme, Lexa – comienza a argumentar con un tono y una mirada melosa - Pero soy lo suficientemente grande para cuidarme sola. Además…- continua el argumento susurrándomelo al oído con una voz ronca. Sus manos se había deslizado por debajo de mi camisa para acariciar mi vientre y provocar que se acelere mi ritmo cardíaco – ... tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente… – se relame el labio inferior de una manera jodidamente sensual. Sin esperármelo, me da un beso apasionado pero a la vez lento, haciendo que se me corte la respiración y me deje atontada. Cuando vuelvo en sí, Clarke ya se ha ido de la habitación.

 **(...)**

 **CLARKE**

Realmente el lugar era cómo esperaba: sensación de peligro y olor a llanta quemada; motoristas con tatuajes y cicatrices por todo su cuerpo; cuero; chicas exuberantes; y las calles que desprenden un aroma a alcohol que solo con respirarlo te deja desorientado. Los rayos de la luna inciden por todo el lugar iluminándolo, haciendo que no sean necesarias farolas. El lugar en sí, recrea una escenografía mística inexplicable. Además, las calles viejas y desgastadas junto a varios puentes abandonados y en ruinas, le añade un toque peligroso y estúpidamente excitante. Puedo sentir cómo la adrenalina circula por mis venas a cada paso que doy mientras que me dirijo hacia el tumulto de moteros que están gritando con las latas de cerveza en la mano, como si fueran vikingos. Se supone que debería estar asustada o al menos en alerta, pero sentir la presión del brazo de Lexa alrededor de mi cintura desde el momento que bajamos del coche, hace que me sienta intocable.

\- Protégela – le ordena con autoridad a Lincoln. Ésta suelta su mano de mi cadera y ahora me siento demasiado vulnerable – voy a hablar con Titus.

Sin ningún temor, Lexa camina hacia los motoristas, y estos asustados, le hacen un pasillo a la vez que la saludan al nombre de "heda o comandante". Esa imagen me ha excitado mucho, si es así de respetada por ellos, no me quiero imaginar cómo debe ser en la cama…creo que me estoy poniendo demasiado caliente con toda esta situació que puedo confirmar, con las palpitaciones y la humedad de mi entrepierna. Ups.

 _Maldita sensual y estúpidamente sexy, Lexa._

 _-_ Será mejor que nos vayamos - me sugiere Lincoln - los motoristas ya se están preparando – pone sus manos en mis hombros y me guía a través del tumulto, obligándome a ir por delante suyo para tenerme en su punto de mira, y dirigirnos hacia un callejón oscuro. Al llegar, encuentro a Lexa ajustándose el mono protector subida en la moto, y mientras tanto a Titus manipulandola.

\- ¿Nerviosa? - le pregunto cuando me situó al lado suyo, y nuestras miradas se cruzan.

\- Necesito unos minutos a solas para hablar con Clarke – les ordena con superioridad a ambos. Estos asienten y se van.

\- Vaya, no conocía esa faceta tuya de mandona – bromeo de forma traviesa y ella se ríe.

\- Aún crees que me conoces, Griffin – me acaricia con su dedo el mentón - pero no sabes ni la mitad de mí – se sube el mono hasta el cuello.

\- Por eso estoy aquí, para saber quién eres realmente – agarro sus guantes adelantándome, y se los pongo con gracia.

\- Tú misma – me advierte - pero no creo que te guste mi verdadero yo – se inclina con la moto hacia mí y aproxima sus labios contra los míos.

\- Pues de momento me está gustando – juego con mis dedos por su pantorrilla haciendo pequeños círculos. Ésta reacciona alzando la ceja y con una sonrisa endiabladamente sexy – ten cuidado, ¿vale? – le susurro en los labios casi rozándolos.

\- Lo tendré. Pero prométeme algo - su voz se había apagado.

\- Dime.

\- Prométeme que pase lo que pase, harás caso a Lincoln y todo lo que te diga – me acaricia con ternura la mano - ¿vale?.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? - le pregunto entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

\- Por nada, princesa. Sólo quiero que me lo prometas.

\- Te lo prometo – una vez que se lo prometo, se acerca a mí y nuestros labios se unen de una manera tan tierna que hace que me estremezca y un escalofrío recorra mi espalda.

\- ¿Y esto? - mi respiración se ha agitado.

\- Para que te quede claro de nuevo, que me importas más de los que crees, Griffin – me vuelve a besar - Y te lo recalco, porque no quiero que cometas alguna tontería por mi culpa y salgas lastimada – ahora mismo puedo sentir como el bombeo de mi corazón aumenta llenándose de felicidad. Lexa no es consciente de lo que esas palabras significan para mí.

\- A mí también me importas, Woods – comienzo a decir – tanto, que yo creo que… - sin dejarme terminar, me vuelve a besar apasionadamente, de una forma que hace que nuestra piel se erice y nuestras caderas se arqueen en busca del contacto de la otra. Me acerco más a ella para profundizar el beso, y ésta me agarra de la cadera para encajar su piernas contra las mías y provocar en mí, un gemido ahogado.

De repente somos interrumpidas por una especie de grito de guerra que va unido a la sirena de un megáfono. Ambas nos separamos jadeando y nos quedamos con la frentes unidas, recuperando el aliento.

\- Ni se te ocurra acabar la frase – la miro a los ojos, y observo cómo su verde esmeralda se ha teñido de negro de lo dilatadas que tiene las pupilas – no creo que pueda soportarlo – me confiesa a la vez que me abraza - lo nuestro no es posible.

\- ¿Por qué, Lexa? - mis ojos empiezan a humedecerse y un asqueroso nudo ha invadido mi garganta - ¿por qué intentas, una y otra vez, negar la atracción que hay entre nosotras? - le doy un pequeño beso en los labios, entristeciéndome aún más.

\- No llores, princesa – con su dedo me quita la lágrima que ya no podía aguantar más. Al igual que yo, tiene los ojos entristecidos – es lo mejor para ambas. No hay un futuro para nosotras...y no es por ti, porque eres la chica más maravillosa y sexy que he conocido nunca – se ríe para apaciguar la tristeza que nos rodea - sino por mí, a la larga te acabaré haciendo daño.

\- Pero… - intento replicar pero la presencia de Lincoln y Titus nos interrumpen. Ambas recuperamos la compostura.

\- Es hora – dice Titus con autoridad.

Lexa arranca la moto, se pone el caso y se marcha hacia el pelotón de personas, pero no sin antes, guiñarme el ojo para que no me preocupe.

 **(…)**

 **LEXA**

No empecé a ponerme tensa hasta el momento que llegué a la meta y averigüé quién iba a ser mi adversario: nada menos que mi ex-mejor amigo, Wells y al lado suyo, su padre, Thelonius Jaha. Ambos pertenecen a otra de las mafias enemigas, más importante, y competidora en el mercado de la droga frente a nosotros, los Grounders. Jaha aún sigue siendo el jefe, y su hijo lo va a ser próximamente según los rumores, por lo que, algún día tendré que enfrentarme a él. Lo cual, nunca me ha hecho gracia, por ser mi "antiguo" mejor amigo.

Todo sucedió cuando tenía alrededor de unos doce años: él se separó de mí cuando su padre se enteró de que iba a ser la próxima jefa del clan. Y así se mantienen las cosas años después, con la diferencia de que ahora mismo me voy a enfrentar a él en una carrera clandestina. Aunque lo que realmente me preocupa es que su padre llegue a enterarse de la existencia de Clarke y la relación que tiene conmigo. Si eso pasa, el juego se acaba. Y lo digo, porque Thelonius Jaha, es el típico gánster que le gusta derribar a sus oponentes al estilo "padrino". En cambio nosotros, los Grounders,somos más directos: vamos a por el objetivo y no solemos dar muchos rodeos.

\- ¡Vaya!.¡Pero si nuestra queridísima heda va a participar este año! - exclama Jaha con falsedad.

\- Jaha – lo saludo con frialdad.

\- No se si te acordarás de mi hijo, Wells – dice poniendo su brazo por encima del hombro de su hijo y obligándolo a venir hasta a mí – él si te recuerda...¿a que sí, hijo?.

\- Desgraciadamente – le responde, mirándome con desprecio.

\- Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo, Lexa – suelta, Jaha, sin venir nada a cuento y sonriéndome con malicia – espero volver a vernos.

\- Lo dudo – le respondo secamente y éste se marcha de allí, pero no sin antes echarme una mirada amenazadora.

La sirena vuelve a sonar pero esta vez más fuerte. Las personas del lugar se suben a la acera para dar el comienzo de la carrera,dejando un espacio en la carretera. Los motoristas encienden los motores y se sitúan en la línea de salida.

Un hombre bajito se sitúa en medio de la carretera, acompañado de una mujer y con un pañuelo blanco en la mano. Los corredores apagamos los motores y todo el mundo se calla, creando silencio sepulcral en el lugar.

Miro a Clarke antes de bajarme el visor del casco, y me tranquilizo al ver que está muy bien protegida por Lincoln y Titus. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por última vez, y ella me sonríe para darme ánimos, haciendo que el corazón me palpite de alegría. Me bajo el visor y comienza el himno: todos nos llevamos la mano al corazón y la mujer comienza a cantar:

 _Medo ste thonken_

 _(Un cuerpo vacío)  
Medo drein au_

 _(Un cuerpo que sangra)_

 _Oso kik raun_

 _(Vivimos como uno)  
Ogeda, soulou_

 _(Vivimos solos)  
Ai laik yu gona_

 _(Soy tu soldado)  
Ai na get raun, you_

 _(y por eso compensaré)_

 _Ai keryon gyon op_

 _(Mi alma se mueve)  
Ai keryon g' breik au_

 _(Mi alma se libera)_

 _Pas skaikrasha_

 _(Después de la tormenta)  
Klin tristraka_

 _(surge un relámpago)  
En houd don gon_

 _(Y todo un mundo)  
Hosh trashsaka_

 _(queda reducido a cenizas)_

 _Houd na fleim daun_

 _(Este mundo arderá)  
Bed' ge jok au_

 _(Por eso, salva lo que necesites)_

 _Ai nou fir raun_

 _(No tengo miedo)  
Ai mana jomp in_

 _(Mi objetivo es luchar)  
Ai mana wan op_

 _(Y he de morir)  
Ai don sin y'in_

 _(sabiendo que estás en mi punto de mira)_

Termina el himno y nos quedamos callados un minuto más. El cual, aprovecho para mirar a Clarke, y confirmar las sospechas de que ha entendido la canción por el terror que transmiten sus ojos. Lincoln se la ha estado traduciendo.

\- ¿Heda? - me reclama el hombre del pañuelo. Me levanto el visor para mirarlo y bajo de la moto hasta ponerme en el centro junto a él.

\- ¡ _Jus drein jus daun! (la sangre llama a la sangre) –_ grito con furia y todo el mundo lo repite varias veces en forma de grito de guerra. Incluso, varios han comenzado a disparar al aire.

Por tercera vez vuelve a sonar la alarma, avisándonos de que ahora sí comienza la carrera. Corro hacia mi moto para subirme, y al igual que el resto, enciendo mi moto provocando un ruido ensordecedor.

 _Tres, dos, uno…._

El hombre del pañuelo baja el pañuelo y los corredores salimos disparados hacia la carretera: salgo en primera posición, manteniéndome bien alejada del resto que ha empezado a golpearse entre sí para aumentar posiciones. Una vez que cojo seguridad con la moto tras la primera curva, acelero más rápido y sin miedo. Siempre he sido buena conduciendo por la noche; se puede decir que puedo presumir de mis impresionantes reflejos, son como una especie de don.

Pasamos la segunda calle y sigo en la misma posición, pero a diferencia de antes, ahora Wells me pisa los talones. Éste acelera para ponerse a mi altura, y yo hago lo mismo para impedírselo. Alcanzamos la segunda curva y derrapo exitosamente sin perder el equilibrio.

 _Bien._

Lo más fácil ya ha pasado. En estos instantes, nos adentramos por la oscura autopista, la cual ha sido cerrada "mágicamente" por la policía y con el tiempo necesario para acabar la carrera. Hasta ahora mi concentración se ha mantenido a la perfección, pero se desvanece un poco, al escuchar el estruendo del tubo de escape de Wells. Éste había activado el turbo, y ahora lo tengo justo al lado. Paralelamente, el resto de motoristas nos siguen por el fondo y algunos ya se han caído en la segunda curva.

Comienza el duelo entre él y yo: podría ganarle fácilmente pero ya no me acuerdo de sus trucos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero apuesto a lo que sea, que son igual de sucios como los de su padre. Así que, la única opción que me queda es aumentar mi concentración en la carretera para prever cualquier ataque y no salirme de ésta o caerme de la moto.

Segunda parte de la carrera, finalizada. Llegamos al final de la autopista y he logrado adelantarlo un poco, no obstante, veo a través de mi espejo retrovisor que está justo detrás de mi llanta trasera, demasiado cerca. Aún tengo la oportunidad de usar mi propulsor, el cual de momento, no pienso usar y más teniéndolo tan cerca. Podría provocarle quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado, y realmente, eso no entra en mis planes...aunque él no lo crea, aún le tengo cariño por aquellos años de amistad.

Una vez que la autopista se acaba, freno en seco para derrapar y entro en la primera salida con éxito; permitiéndome girarme unos segundos para observar cómo Wells entra también, sin daño alguno. Y me alegro, porque al haber esto tan cerca de mí, podría haberse chocado y lo más seguro es que hubiera acaba siendo hospitalizado. Y desgraciadamente, final, que han tenido los dos últimos motoristas que nos seguían: el primero se ha caído al derrapar y el de atrás, prácticamente se ha comido la moto del primero. En estos instantes, solamente quedamos Wells y yo.

 _Esto es el final._

Al fin, nos introducimos en la peor parte de todas: el túnel abandonado. Los dos entramos demasiado pegados y nos mantenemos así por un buen rato, hasta que él decide de una vez por todas sacar a la luz, sus artimañas sucias e intentar golpearme con su moto aprovechando el poco espacio que nos ofrece la carretera.

 _Aguanta - me repito constantemente._

Uno, dos y tres, intentos fallidos de querer golpearme. He tenido mucha suerte, pero pronto se me va acabar sino llego a la salida. Cada vez el túnel se está haciendo más estrecho.

Oh, mierda– maldigo al ver que Wells ha sacado la artimaña pesada: moto con espinas. ¿Cómo no iba esperármelo?.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, aflojo mi marcha cuando intenta acercarse con intención de derribarme, y me quedo en segunda posición pero muy cerca de él. De nuevo, logro alcanzarlo y quedarme a su altura cuando vira hacia la derecha y deja un hueco a su lado izquierdo.

\- ¡Inténtalo de nuevo, amigo! - le grito bromeando por encima del ruido de nuestras motos.

\- ¡No soy tu amigo! - me grita furioso, manteniendo su fijación en la carretera.

\- ¡Claro que lo eres!. ¡No fue culpa mía que tu padre nos separara!.

\- ¡Él no nos separó!. ¡Fue tu mentira! - me vuelve a gritar girando hacia mí de manera violenta. Al igual que la vez anterior, vuelvo a aflojar la marcha para luego situarme a su derecha.

Cada vez el túnel se hace más pequeño y una luz aparece por el fondo.

\- ¡Sabes que no fue mi elección! - y no lo fue. Yo nunca pedir ser la próxima jefa del clan. Me viene de sangre - ¡Te he echado de menos todos estos años! - le confieso acercándome a él para que me escuche -¡Y no sabes el coraje que me ha dado estar separada de ti por culpa de esta mierda de mafia!.

\- ¡Cállate, mentirosa! - inesperadamente, la imagen de nuestra despedida aparece en mi mente provocando que mi concentración se desvanezca y no reaccione justo a tiempo para evitar su giro violento. Varios pinchos se introducen en mi pierna y ésta comienza a sangrar.

Finalmente, llegamos casi al final del pasadizo, y ambos forzamos los motores al máximo, alcanzando aproximadamente los doscientos por hora.

Esto es el final, es él o yo. Y si algo sale mal...ambos estamos muertos.

\- ¡Wells! – le vuelvo a gritar. Éste se gira fulminándome con la mirada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - me grita con rabia. Esta vez si se ha dignado a mirarme.

\- ¡Lo siento! - me disculpo con el corazón en un puño. De repente, tanto dolor acumulado a lo largo de los años, empieza a salir de mí, humedeciendo mis ojos y provocando que pierda cierta visibilidad por unos momentos. Sin querer, mi moto se desequilibra.

 _No me puedo creer que esto vaya a terminar así._

\- ¡Mierda, Lexa! - Wells desconecta los pinchos y se acerca a mí, acortando la distancia y ayudándome a volver a equilibrarme.Vuelve a separarse y nos miramos por última vez antes de desviarnos por el túnel - ¿juntos por última vez? - me reta con una sonrisa. Eso es la muestra de que acepta mi perdón.

\- ¡Juntos!.

Ambos aceleramos quedándonos a la misma distancia y saliendo del túnel, cada uno, por un lado diferente. Mientras que yo atajo por la derecha, él lo hace por la izquierda. De nuevo, presionamos a fondo el motor.

Esto es el final,ya hemos terminado, y por fin puedo usar el turbo. Presiono de una patada el botón trasero y salgo disparada a una velocidad inimaginable, saliendo del túnel en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¡Lex, cuidado! - me advierte Wells con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Rápidamente, observo lo que está pasando delante mío.

 _Oh no._

 _PUM, PUM, PUM..._

 __Ante mis ojos, hay una carnicería de personas tiradas en el suelo ensangrentadas, y otras disparándose entre ellas. Repentinamente, todos se han dado cuenta de nuestra llegada y las armas ahora apuntan hacia nosotros. En menos de tres segundos,nos comienzan a disparar.

Ayudándonos, Wells y yo, logramos esquivar las primeras balas, pero vamos tan rápido que en cuestión de minutos, una de éstas va a conseguir alcanzarnos. Freno en seco y sin querer, presiono la llanta trasera haciendo que mi moto se desequilibre. Intento mantenerla en su posición pero a la velocidad que voy me es imposible. Cómo era de esperar, salgo disparada cayendo contra el asfalto y mi cuerpo se desliza por el suelo, dando vueltas, hasta que freno. De repente, pierdo la noción del tiempo.

 _¿Dónde estoy?._

 _Vamos Lexa, levántate._

 _¿Por qué mis piernas no me responden?._

 _Quiero vomitar._

 _¡Ayuda, por favor!. ¡¿Por qué narices no puedo moverme?!._

 _¿Esto es el final?._

No siento ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Ahora mismo estoy como en una burbuja sin tiempo, de la que no puedo salir. Todo va a cámara lenta en mi mente, intento entender lo que dicen pero no escucho nada,solamente un pequeño pitido. Dicen que cuando mueres, ves la luz y sientes cómo todo sucede lentamente. ¿Realmente he muerto?.

Intento de nuevo dar todo de mí para moverme, abrir los ojos...no sé, hacer algo. Lo único que creo logro descrifrar son los gritos de varias personas y unos continuos disparos, muchos disparos. Además, de un grito que resulta familiar… creo pertenece a una chica. ¿Clarke?. ¡Oh, mierda Clarke!.

 _¡Cuerpo, levántate!._

 _Clarke, joder. No te vayas…yo…yo te quiero._

Espera...¿estoy llorando?. Algo húmedo se desliza por mi rostro. No puedo verlo pero sí sentirlo. ¡No estoy muerta!. ¡Vamos, joder!. ¡Sí, señor!.

 _Lexa - 1 / Muerte - 0_

\- ¡Vayámonos, Clarke! - le grita Lincoln. No sé lo que está pasando, pero creo que la está arrastrando para sacarla del lugar.

 _Bien, Lincoln, protégela cómo me prometiste._

De repente, noto cómo unos dedos presionan mi yugular y se mantienen en esa posición durante un minuto. Sin quererlo, vuelvo a caer en la inconsciencia por unos segundos, hasta que vuelvo a la realidad cuando siento cómo el aire fresco acaricia mi fin, al menos, he recuperado mis sentidos.

\- ¡Por favor, dime que no está muerta! - escucho cómo le exige Clarke a alguien una respuesta. A pesar, de que ya vuelvo a sentir de nuevo mi corazón bombear correctamente, aunque un poco agitado por la emoción de saber que Clarke se están preocupando por mí, me alegro de que por fin estoy volviendo en sí e intento,poco a poco, mover los dedos. Intento mover uno y lo consigo, pero parecen que ellos nos se dan cuenta. De repente, escucho los sollozos de Clarke unidos a unas palabras que dice en mi oído y que no puedo descifrar por mi aturdimiento; pero enseguida logro entenderla al sentir sus labios de nuevo junto a los míos.

 _Princesa, estoy bien._

-Rubia, tranquila. Está viva.

 _¿Gustus?. Joder, me alegro de escuchar tu voz._

Aunque lo últimos minutos habían sido tranquilos, todo cambia cuando empiezan a escucharse sirenas de policía por el fondo y nuevos disparos.

\- ¡Lincoln, llévatela!. ¡Corre! - y eso es lo último que recuerdo junto a unos brazos fuertes que me elevan y el sollozo de Clarke, en la lejanía.

 **(….)**

Abro los ojos poco a poco a la vez que siento mi cuerpo dolorido y ardiendo. A pesar, de que la habitación esté en penumbra, la luz poca luz que hay, hace que me arda en los ojos. Intento levantarme lentamente, pero me mareo. Por fin, logro abrir los ojos y adaptarlos al lugar, pudiendo reconocer algunas caras como la de Lincoln y Gustus. Aunque todavía tenga la visión borrosa y algunas sombras aparezcan y desaparezcan, puedo observar que tengo el brazo izquierdo escayolado; toda la pierna vendada (seguramente por las heridas de los pinchos); y varios moratones que no puedo ver pero que los siento con cada movimiento que hago.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunto débilmente, inclinándome un poco más y mareándome más que antes - ¿dónde está, Clarke? - esta vez pregunto asustada. Unos brazos intentan volver a acostarme al ver que me he levantado demasiado rápido. Forcejeo contra ellos, queriendo librarme para levantarme y saber si ella está bien. Abro lo más que puedo los ojos para reconocer quién es el que detiene, hasta que reconozco la cabellera rubia de mi princesa.

\- ¡Lexa, mírame! - me ordena Clarke, revisándome los ojos. Tiene sus manos en mis mejillas, puedo sentirlas...pero esta vez mejor que nunca. Dicen que no se sabe lo que uno tiene hasta que lo pierde, y yo casi la pierdo por mi estupidez.

\- Clarke – comienzo a decir sintiendo cómo poco a poco mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y a enfriarse en microsegundos – apártate -le sugiero llevándome la mano a la boca rápidamente. Lincoln la levanta del suelo, de donde estaba arrodillada ante mí,y la aparta permitiendo vomitar a gusto.

\- Que asco... – digo presionándome el estómago y volviéndome a inclinar hacia abajo. Indra se acerca rápidamente hacia mí con un cubo en sus manos, el cual, sitúa por debajo de mi boca y vuelvo a vomitar.

\- Tranquila, Alexandra. Tómate tu tiempo – me tranquiliza acariciándome el pelo.

\- ¿Qué hago en tu casa, Indra? - le pregunto volviéndome a tumbar. Ésta se acerca a mí y con un paño, humedece mi frente - ¿qué ha pasado?.

\- ¿No recuerdas nada? - me pregunta Clarke cambiándose de posición. Ahora, está detrás de Indra.

\- No – respiro hondo para continuar - de lo único que me acuerdo, es que estaba a punto de acabar la carrera, y… - me detengo al sentirme amenazada por otra náusea. Ruedo sobre la cama, apuntando mi cabeza hacia el cubo, y afortunadamente, es una falsa alarma.

\- Será mejor que descanses – me interrumpe Indra antes de que vuelva a hablar – hablaremos cuando estés mejor.

\- Creo que debería saberlo – suelta de manera autoritaria Lincoln, el cual en todo momento ha estado callado y observando – no podemos mentirle, y menos sabiendo que es el futuro de los Grounders.

\- ¡Em pleni, Lincoln! (¡Es suficiente, Lincoln!) – se levanta Indra furiosa – ¿no te das cuenta que tiene diecisiete años? - masculla fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- En eso estoy de acuerdo con Indra, Lincoln – dice Clarke secundando lo que ha dicho ésta – Además, Lexa acaba de tener un accidente. Necesita descansar - dice esto último elevando la voz.

\- Espera, ¿ella lo sabe? - pregunto temiéndome lo peor. Mi mirada se cruza con la de los tres, pero solo recibo la respuesta que busco con el asentimiento de Lincoln – entonces, cuéntamelo – le ordeno a Lincoln recuperando mi voz.

\- Lincoln – intenta detenerlo Indra.

\- No, Indra – la manda a callar elevando la mano – Lex, la carrera fue una trampa. - comienza a relatarme - Fue una distracción de Jaha para enfrentarse a los Grounders y acabar contigo – respira hondo - Una vez que comenzó la carrera, empezó también el tiroteo, y no acabó hasta que vosotros llegasteis y creyeron que estabais muertos…pero lo que no sabían, es que tu sangre provenía de tu pierna y no de algún órgano vital tuyo.

\- ¡Espera! ¿Qué? - me levanto apresuradamente - ¿Wells está…? - un nudo se crea en mi garganta.

\- No...aún no – me responde sin mirarme.

Se abre la puerta de par en par, interrumpiéndonos y provocándome un dolor inmenso de cabeza que Clarke logra calmar besándome en la sien.

\- Es hora, heda – dice Gustus con voz firme.

\- ¿Qué pasa Gustus?.

\- Wells, ha sufrido un balazo en el estómago. Desgraciadamente no va a pasar de esta noche – se adelanta Lincoln diciéndomelo sin rodeos – ha pedido… - no termina la frase pero sé a qué se refiere.

 _Ha pedido que acabe con él...que acabe con su vida de manera digna; puesto que es un traidor y ahora es un rehén nuestro._

Todos los presentes que se encuentran en la habitación, entienden a lo que se refiere Lincoln menos Clarke. Creo que es hora de que me enfrente a mi realidad, debo matarlo. Sin pensármelo, me levanto con cuidado y me dirijo hacia la puerta cojeando.

\- No está preparada aún – replica Indra con una voz apagada. Me giro para mirarla y veo sus ojos cargados de tristeza.

\- Lo estoy, Indra – le contradigo. Sé lo mal que está pasándolo ahora mismo, ya que soy una hija para ella, al igual que mis hermanos. Puedo sentir a través de sus ojos y su voz, su cargo de conciencia, pero ella sabe cual es mi destino. - que Clarke, no salga de este cuarto en ningún momento – ordeno por última vez antes de salir de la habitación.

 **(…)**

 **CLARKE**

Intento dormir pero no puedo, hace más de una hora que Lexa se fue de la habitación a hacer no se qué con un tal Wells y aún no ha vuelto. Me siento como un animal enjaulado: ni recibo respuestas, ni me dejan salir para ir al servicio. Cada vez que golpeo la puerta para que Gustus me hable a través de ella,y me deje salir, no logro escaparme; hasta le he pedido un vaso de agua, pensando que se iba a ir y dejarme el camino libre, pero ha sido totalmente inútil. Ha sido demasiado astuto y le ha pedido ayuda a Lincoln para que lo me reemplace.

Pasa otra media hora, y ya no sé cuantas veces he girado en la cama; cuantos suspiros he soltado; y cuantos sollozos he retenido al volver a recordar lo ocurrido. Me levanto de la cama y abro la ventana para que me de un poco el aire.

 _Y si…no, Clarke, está demasiado alto. Pero puede que…si me engancho…_

 _¡Basta!._

Cierro los ojos frustrada y dejo que la brisa nocturna acaricie mi piel. Un escalofrío recorre mi columna haciendo que se me erice la piel al momento, y al menos, sirve para relajarme. Abro de nuevo los ojos con un suspiro y me deleito de la belleza del cielo nocturno. ¿Quién iba a decir que una noche tan estrellada y preciosa iba a acabar de esta forma?.

Cuando voy a cerrar la ventana para intentar conciliar de nuevo el sueño, escucho cómo unos pasos de acercan a la puerta. Apresuradamente, me meto en la cama y cierro los ojos para poder escuchar mejor los susurros de detrás de la puerta. Dicen que al cerrar los ojos, se activa aún más nuestro sentido auditivo, pero se ve que el mío está atrofiado ya que no puedo escuchar nada con coherencia. Cuando lo intento de nuevo, los susurros acaban y alguien abre la puerta sigilosamente, cerrándola tras ella y sentándose en el borde de la cama de espaldas a mí.

\- Sé que no estás dormida – la voz de Lexa ha cambiado, ya no suena autoritaria o divertida, sino extraña.

No respondo. Aparto las sábanas y me siento con las piernas cruzadas mirándole la espalda. No tiene la intención de girarse para mirarme, y no la obligo, pero si vamos a hablar de algo no quiero que sea a oscuras.

\- Por favor, no enciendas la luz – me lo dice en forma de súplica. No entiendo que le pasa, me aproximo con cuidado hacia ella, arrastrándome por la cama, pero reacciona levantándose para evitar todo contacto.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado, Lexa? - no me responde, solamente suspira y se dirige hacia la silla del final para sentarse y enterrar su rostro entre sus manos. Inesperadamente, escucho un sollozo que parece que ha intentado reprimir en todo momento.

\- Ahora si que me levanto preocupada de manera un poco brusca - Ni te acerques, Clarke – reconozco ese tono de voz: una mezcla de autoridad y enfado. Suspira para coger fuerzas y se levanta de la silla – Pienso contarte todo, a cambio, de que cumplas dos promesas.

\- Lexa, yo… - digo insegura.

\- Dos promesas, Clarke – me interrumpe con un tono cansado – sólo escúchame.

\- De acuerdo – desisto.

\- Pienso contarte todo, a cambio de que salgas de mi vida en este instante y no vuelvas a buscarme más. Ni siquiera quiero que me hables cuando estemos en el internado – me exige y yo me callo para dejarla continuar. No sé por qué pero no me creo sus palabras – pero eso sí, si no haces nada de eso...juro que me iré del internado perdiendo mis estudios y no me haré responsable de lo que te hagan los Grounders– su tono era amenazante.

\- Lexa, no puedes pedirme eso... – le suplico con el corazón en un puño. No entiendo nada...si hace un momento estábamos bien. No pienso quedarme callada, no, si ella ha soltado su discurso magistral, yo también pienso soltar el mío – Lexa, yo te…

-¡Clarke, cállate de una puta vez! - el grito retumba por toda la habitación – ni se te ocurra terminar la jodida frase, sabes lo que provocas en mí, y eres consciente del aprecio que te tengo… así que no me vengas con esas mariconadas porque que sabes que nunca te voy a amar.

Y este es el momento, en el que mi corazón acaba de romperse añicos y ha sido pisoteado por la persona de la que creía estar enamorada. No puedo replicarle nada ni enfadarme porque el nudo que se ha creado en mi garganta no me lo permite. Mi cuerpo y mente se acaban de colapsar en por la tristeza y la furia que me invade. Por primera vez, estoy sufriendo desamor y me está doliendo cómo si mil cuchillos estén clavándose en mi pecho de forma invisible. Ya nada me importa, así que voy hacia el final de la cama y enciendo la luz para ver por última vez a la maravillosa y encantadora hija de puta de la cual estoy enamorada; y que ahora mismo tengo delante.

\- Lexa, ¿pero qué…? - no logro terminar la frase ya que la imagen que tengo ante mí, me destroza por completo. Lexa está pálida, con los ojos hinchados de llorar y con un gran rastro de sangre en sus manos y cuello. Ahora todo encaja...ella lo ha…

 _¿Por qué, Lex?. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?._

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos.

\- Lo siento mucho, Clarke – rompe el momento disculpándose con la voz rota, haciendo que empiece a llorar desconsoladamente – siento que te hayas enterado de esta manera de la mierda de persona que soy – Lexa también se pone a llorar y se acerca a la cama junto a mí pero dejando distancia entre nosotras – he querido en todo momento protegerte, pero no me has dejado otra opción. Lo siento mucho – ahora sí se derrumba a llorar cómo nunca antes la había visto. Sus sollozos y lamentos no son de pena ni arrepentimiento, sino de dolor, de un dolor que nunca había escuchado en nadie. Ese dolor acumulado de un pasado oscuro, y no de cualquiera, sino de uno muy doloroso y del cual, cualquiera persona quisiera huir.

\- No, perdoname a mí – insisto acercandome a ella aún con lágrimas en los su barbilla para que me mire – todo esto ha sido por culpa mía. Yo me he ilusionado de ti, no sabía todo esto…yo...yo te he presionado – le digo volviendo a comenzar a llorar – lo siento tanto, Lexa – hundo mi cara entre mis manos para desahogarme, pero ésta no me lo permite: me arrastra hacia ella,abrazándome y obligándome a llorar en su hombro.

\- Por favor, Clarke, no llores – me suplica sollozando mientras besa mi pelo -permíteme contarte mi verdad. Mi verdadero yo – me aprieta más contra ella para sentir más nuestro abrazo, y a mí, permitiendo escuchar los latidos irregulares de su corazón – como ya sabrás, soy una Grounder, y no cualquiera, sino la seleccionada para ser la próxima Heda o comandante,de ellos – hace una pausa para coger aire – lo que no has podido presenciar antes, es como una especie de ritual entre nosotros...yo soy la encargada de sentenciar la muerte de aquellos que son traidores y de los que piden su muerte para morir dignamente. Y él… - intenta controlar su respiración irregular – él era mi mejor amigo – tras pronunciar esas palabras, esconde su rostro en mi cuello para llorar en silencio.

\- Lo siento mucho – varias lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos pero me obligo a reprimirlas por Lexa. Mis manos se deslizan cuidadosamente por su espalda para tranquilizarla, lo cual consigo, pero no es lo que quiero. Quiero que deje de llorar, que confíe en mí, que sepa que cómo ella me protege a mí,yo puedo protegerla a ella de la misma manera, y solamente se me ocurre una cosa para demostráselo. Puede que la cague, pero siempre he sido una persona que se deja guiar por el corazón y no me voy a esconder ahora cuando me necesita. Imprudentemente, sostengo su cabeza con mis manos para obligarla a mirarme a los ojos y acerco mis labios a los suyos para unirlos con un beso…un beso que nunca olvidaremos, porque si antes eran puramente sexuales...ahora...ahora están llenos de amor sincero y sentimientos. Ambas lo sabemos y lo sentimos. Ese beso ha sido especial y somos conscientes de que se nos va a marcar en lo más profundo de nuestro ser.

\- Clarke, yo… - me dice débilmente, una vez dejamos de besarnos. Las dos estamos con los ojos cerrados y con nuestras frentes unidas – lo que he dicho antes…

\- Shhh… - la interrumpo – sé que no hablabas enserio – nuestras miradas por fin se cruzan y en vez, de responderme, lo hace devolviéndome ese mismo beso especial que le he dado. Ese beso que ha vuelto a recomponer mi corazón.

\- Clarke, yo…tengo miedo de perderte. Yo…- susurra en mis labios mientras me aprieta más contra su cuerpo con desesperación -...tengo miedo de lo que siento por ti.

 _ **Este capítulo es el más largo hasta hora, pero...vaya nochecita, ¿eh?. Jejejejeje**_

 _ **¡Espero las reviews!.**_


End file.
